


Two Wrongs Make it Right

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Authors got diabetes from sweetness overload, Gen, Kidnapping, many canons are kids here, raising the kidnapped child as your own, this is like 1000+ years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Maduke kidnaps Ignes as a child and raises her as his own.





	1. Abduction for beginners

Blood clung to his hands, and he decided that he should take a moment to wipe it off. He shouldn't look like he was the one who'd ripped open the man's throat. Not his usual modus operandi, getting involved himself, but this was an unusual situation altogether. Maduke left the corpse of the old man, a master alchemist, and turned towards the flight of winding stairs that would lead him to her. Ignes was what he'd call the most adorable puppy he's ever seen, if she were a werewolf. One that needed to be raised better than what was happening now. Even though he did knock against the door that was usually her bedroom when Lagus left her here with one of her teachers, he didn't wait for her invitation before coming in. "Ignes."

She looked at the man. He seemed familiar. And scary. Her brow furrowed. "Who are you?" She really didn't know, and that was frightening. She was supposed to, wasn't she? She'd get punished again for not knowing.

"I am Maduke." Of course she wouldn't remember him. Now that he was no longer her teacher... "I am a friend... And I'm here to help."

She shied. "Help with wha?" She'd been sent here as punishment because she couldn't do what her teacher told her to. She couldn't do anything right. So she had to sit here and think about how badly she'd done.

"You're in danger. I'm here to bring you to safety."

"Danger!?" He'd succeeded in making the child scared, if that was his goal.

"Yes." He stepped closer. "You need to come with me. It's not safe here."

If it wasn't safe... she hesitantly reached a hand out to him. "I wan my father." He'd take her to him. Father would protect her.

He took the small hand offered to him. "Come. I'll carry you." If the pattern of everything held true, Lagus would not be back for another couple of days.

She reached up, letting the tall man pick her up. "Okay."

Lagus didn't want her getting picked up, or otherwise receiving affection. Well, damn him. He held her securely. "Will you need anything from here?"

She looked around. "Ummm. Tha." She pointed to a plant in the corner of the room. It was her favourite.

"Alright." He picked up the pot and handed it to her. Then... "We'll cover our tracks." He swept the remaining plants off their position. Then it would be less noticeable exactly one was missing.

"To keep the danger away?" Even now, her natural curiosity couldn't be quenched, it seemed.

"Yes. If your favourite plant is gone, they'll know you've been brought to safety."

Did that mean she should give up her agave? No! She hugged it even tighter. She loved it best! Almost as much as Claudia! "My plant is my plant!" It was one of very few things she was actually allowed to keep!

"Yes." He opened the window. Then she wouldn't see the dead teacher. "And when the others are broken, no one will notice you took it with you."

Hmm. That made sense. Still, she couldn't stifle the sniffles that had started. "Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled with a nod. "Would a mean person let you keep the plant?"

She hummed noncommittally. Lagus let her keep the plant. But he was supposed to be nice, right?

He turned around again and unleashed his aura enough to make a bit of a mess in the room. By the time Lagus would be here, its traces should be gone. "Hold your plant tight, we'll go fast."

"Okay." She tried to hunch over it a bit, to protect it. "Ready!" It was the same face she had when she was determined to get something right.

Oh, she was too adorable! Instead of going southeast, towards Lukedonia, he headed west, towards his own home. The sun set and started to rise again before he stopped for a break. Carefully, he set the girl down on the trunk of a fallen tree.

Ignes looked around, still holding tightly to her plant. "Where are we?" She didn't know directions, so as far as she knew they were still headed home. She yawned, tired. "Los?"

"No." He sat down next to her, needing a break too. "Your father and Lagus are very angry with you."

"Oh." Her heart broke. What did she do? Why were Father and Ser Lagus mad at her? Could she do nothing right? Tears started streaming down the small girl's cheeks. "Wha did I do wrong this time?"

Gently, Maduke placed his hand on her back, an invitation to lean against him. "They said mean things. You shouldn't have to hear those. They don't want you there anymore."

"F- father said mean things?" She began wailing in earnest. She'd always, always been afraid that one day he'd decide he didn't want her anymore. And now he had. She had no reason not to believe the man. He'd come to rescue her, after all. She froze where she was, invitation or not, she was in no state to accept.

Lagus really did nothing but ruin her and Roctis didn't even notice. He hadn't anticipated Ignes could possibly believe him that easily. But she did. Soothingly, he pulled the child in his arms and just let her cry. And when she was done and realized what it meant....

Eventually she quieted down to sniffles. "So… So I can’d go home anymore?" The loss was clear in her voice.

"No. Never." He ran a hand over her hair. "But you can come with me, if you want. There's lots of space."

Ignes thought about that for a while. "But..." What if he just threw her away too? Ser Lagus and Father already had. And they were supposed to like her best.

He waited patiently for her to finish her sentence.

"Why?" He had no reason to take her anywhere. Now that she thought of it, he had no reason to save her. Why was he being nice when even the people who liked her best didn't?

"I know Lagus made you forget, but I was one of your teachers too. Until he decided that I'm too nice."

"Oh." Hmm. "He doesn make me forge’d things. ‘M jus not good at remembering." Anything. Ever. "I... I can try to live on my own. You don' hafta take me to your house."

"My. Are you going to live in the woods like a little squirrel?" He didn't have doubts she'd probably get by, somehow. Nobles were strange like that. But a werewolf pup couldn't be left alone like that. "Won't your plant prefer having a nice place to grow?"

"Umm... yes." To both questions. "Or a lake. A lake is bedder. I could jus become a shark."

He chuckled. "Where I'm from, there's beautiful lakes. And waterfalls. It's too bad you don't want to come and see them."

"There are?" She was enthused by that, but then her face dropped again. "But..." Then she'd be around, and he'd eventually decide he didn't want her either.

"And there's forests, too, if you decide you still want to be a squirrel shark living in the woods."

Oh, she could be both? But... "...Are you sure you wan me around?" Father didn't anymore. Ser Lagus didn't anymore.

Maduke nodded. "Would I come all the way here to save you if I didn't?"

Her gaze shifted around, unsure. "I dunno."

"No. I would not." He ran a hand over her hair again. "I want to help you."

His hand felt nice. "Okay."

"Let's go. We're halfway."

"Okay!" More enthusiastic that time. She'd have a new home with pretty lakes according to the scary nice person.

"Hold your plant tight."

She nodded and did so, just as before. Her agave would stay big and strong.

* * *

They reached the werewolf lands in the afternoon. Ah, finally. He lived a bit apart from the nearest town, in a house everyone agreed to be too big for a werewolf who lived alone. "Are you good with plants, Ignes?", He asked as he approached the front door.

"Dunno. Maybe? I like this one."

"There's lots of space if you want to make your own garden." He entered. The interior was spacious, more on the minimalistic side. He didn't like having too much clutter. "This is home. There's a room you can use upstairs."

A garden? Like the pretty one Lagus let Claudia take care of and Ignes sometimes helped? She could do that, maybe. She walked upstairs, she needed to go put her plant somewhere nice. "Um... which one?" There were... at least three doors. Maybe five.

"That one. The one closest to the stairs." It was furnished quite simple, given that he didn't know what she would want specifically. But the furniture was good and solid. "It still needs to be made pretty. Maybe paint the walls or different curtains."

"I can paind!" She liked making things. It was fun! She opened the door and very carefully chose where she wanted to put her plant.

He watched her attentively. "Come, we can have a look around your new home."

"Okay." She joined him shortly, reaching her hand up to hold his. It was big. She didn't want to get lost.

Maduke took the little hand in his. "This, at the end of the corridor, is my room." That was uninteresting to her. On this floor, he also had his office that doubles as library, as well as two spare guest rooms. "Upstairs is just the attic. It's empty at the moment."

"Okay." So she'd know where to find him if she needed to talk to him, she guessed. But she wouldn't need to. She was growing up so she could do things on her own.

The office led out to a spacious balcony overseeing the garden that was just grass and some wild flowers as of now. Pretty standard. His people did not garden much. Not like humans. Back downstairs. The parlour, the kitchen and pantry, another room where he kept his daggers, a few 'hunting trophies' and gift items he received from human contacts.. nothing extraordinary. He even had a dining room, even though he rarely had guests. "And there is also a basement. It's just a wine cellar, so there is nothing interesting to see there."

"I think my old house had one too." But it was on a higher floor. Since the lower levels were flooded for fun.

"Are you hungry?" He was. He absolutely was.

"What's 'hungry'?"

"Ah. Right. Nobles do not eat food. I forgot."

"Oh. Ead. Sometimes Ser Lagus gave me candy." But very rarely. Less than Claudia got any.

"Well, I am going to have something now." He should see what he had. With how much time he spent outside of his homeland, he had access to ingredients many werewolves did not get their hands on, such as specific spices or alcohols. He took her back to the kitchen.

She watched attentively. She'd never seen anyone making food. It was interesting.

He disappeared into the pantry, returning with a large piece of dried venison as well as some different root vegetables stacked on top. A bottle of red wine still sat on a shelf from last time. "Ignes, put a few logs of wood from the basket over there on the fireplace." Children needed tasks.

She did so easily. A human child might struggle a bit, but nobles and werewolves were stronger than that.

Using his aura, he ignited one of the logs. Let the fire burn. "Have you met humans before?" Humans other than the human teacher he had murdered.

"Um. I dunno. The mister who was teaching me abou mixing plants was one, but..." She looked kind of sad. "I don' remember lots of things." Father was always getting onto her about that. Maybe that's why he didn't want her anymore?

"Humans have a lot of different food," he explained as he picked up a large knife. Ah, it sat beautifully in the hand. He started chopping the meat into pieces before he moved on to chopping the vegetables as well. "I travel often because I work for the Lord."

"Is id fun?" She mostly went where Father and Ser Lagus wanted her to. Usually she just wanted to be in a lake or in the gardens with Claudia though.

"Sometimes." He tossed everything into a large iron pot which he hung up over the fire he'd set. "I talk to the humans and the nobles. That's how I met Ser Lagus. I also take care of affairs in our lands."

"What kind of a-fares do you take care of?" Was she saying that right? What was an affair? She didn't know, but maybe he'd tell her.

"I make sure everything is quiet. I settle arguments, make sure the crafters have what they need. Essentially, I take care of small problems before they turn into big problems."

Makes sure everything was quiet. "So no yelling, just like back home?"

"Just no arguing. Werewolves are loud people."

Oh! Father normally got mad when she got loud! That was much better! "Can I be a werewolf?" If being a shark doesn't work out, anyway.

He chuckled as he picked up a wooden spoon to stir the meat in the searing hot pan. Good enough. Now... he picked up the bottle of wine and just poured the remaining contents in the pot. "Well, you don't have a tail, but I think you could make a fine werewolf anyway."

"You need a tail?"

"Children have a tail. But it gets smaller and smaller until it disappears when children grow up.'

"Oh." She didn't have anything to add to that. It answered her question just fine.

So now that the meat was cooking... "My name is Maduke." Since he didn't get around to telling her, and since Lagus made sure she would not remember her teachers all too well.

"M... Merduck?"

Oh no that was too cute. "Maduke," he corrected her.

"Mahduck."

"almost... Madu is alright. My niece says that too."

"Madu." Okay, she could do that one.

"She's a bit younger than you. You can meet her maybe tomorrow."

Oh! A new friend maybe? “Okay!”

"... Ignes... there is something very important we need to talk about first,though." He put the knife away.

“Something im-por-tan?”

"Yes. That means that... " Huh. How did you explain 'important'? "... We need to talk about it, and I need you to listen well."

“I know wha im-por-tan means!” She blew her cheeks out at that. She was asking what he wanted to discuss!

He chuckled and almost reached out to pinch her cheeks. Ah, she really was unbearably adorable. How could Lagus hurt a child like that? "You will need to keep a secret who you really are. To make sure no one finds you here. It's safer that way."

Oh. “Oh... Okay.” She became saddened again at his words. “If Ser Lagus and Father don’ wan me anymore... I don’ think anyone will look for me.”

"I want to make sure you're safe. You shouldn't tell anyone that your name is Ignes Kravei." She might blab, and then someone else might, and then... He did need to make sure.

“All righ.”

"You'll need a new one. One that you like "

“Um. Hmm. Zosterae has a nice name.”

"Don't you want a name no one else has?"

Her brow furrowed. “I dunno any.”

"What about..." He tried to think of names he'd heard and liked. "Inaya? Vaidehi? Siha? Aurora?"

“Um. Vaidehi? I don’ like the ‘A’s on the others.”

A smile. "This is a very pretty name." He remembered Neith mentioning a friend of hers named like that.

“Ah!” She blushed and giggled. So she’d picked a good one?!

"Then you are Vaidehi, and I found you in the forest, sitting on a tree like a squirrel. Good plan?"

“Um, okay!” Hmm. “But wha if I wanna be a fish?”

"Fish do not live on trees, though."

She gave a deep sigh. “Fi-innnne.”

Oh sweet child. "Alright, Vaidehi. Then keep your real name a good secret, yes? You mustn't tell anyone."

“Okay!” She would be Ignes Kravei no more. That was fine. Her new name was pretty cool.

"Tomorrow, I will show you around. You will meet a few people." Mostly his mother.

She nodded, and then yawned. Lots of things had happened today.

"Are you tired?"

“Yeah.” She rubbed her eyes a bit. It was around when she normally went to sleep, wasn’t it?

"Well, how about we have something to eat and go to bed?"

“Mmn.” A hum of confirmation. It sounded good.

"Do you want some too?", he asked as he grabbed one of the painted clay bowls he kept on a shelf.

She could? "Umm. Okay." She didn't eat things much. Maybe there was a reason people did?

There would be no harm in letting her try. A few spoonfuls of the makeshift soup so she could try. "There you go. Careful, it's hot "

She wasn't careful, but it didn't matter. Temperature didn't mean much to nobles, after all. She hummed. It gave a nice warm feeling in her stomach! But she didn't know what to think about it otherwise. "Id feels warm!"

"It's just right for when it's cold outside," he agreed with a nod, sitting down with his bowl.

"Is id cold?" She didn't know. What was the measure of comparison there?

"A bit. It's autumn, so it will get colder soon. But it's alright. Almost all rooms are heated in this house." A luxury he had insisted on.

She was pretty sure she'd be fine regardless. Though it sounded nice that she'd be able to stay warm. It was a pleasant feeling.

They finished eating and he placed the lid on top of the pot. There was still plenty. Then, the fire needed to be extinguished. an easy task. "Are you ready to go to bed, Vaidehi?"

She gave another yawn. "Yeah." She was tired.

"Then let's go." He offered to pick her up

She reached out and let him. Getting to be carried was always a treat.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs. A moment of thought. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want." They let werewolf children do that all the time, after all.

'Vaidehi' did not respond. She'd already fallen asleep on the man's shoulder.

Ah that was too cute. Carefully, he set her down on the bed and changed into more comfortable clothes for the rest of the evening and night. Being an adult, he did not need anywhere as much sleep as the small child and found himself awake long before sunrise. Still, he did not move, listening to the regular breaths of the small noble next to him. He really was insane for doing this - but it was already too late anyway. This was one of those things one could not back out of. Oh well. He still should be able to raise her better than Roctis would, oblivious as he was.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even tyrannical dictators likely had family at some point. Thank you for reading. ❤

Like most children, Vaidehi slept through the night. She yawned as she awoke the next morning, cuddled up against her rescuer.

"Good morning, Vaidehi," Maduke said softly when she stirred against him. Ah, finally. He really was starting to get bored. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mornin Madu." Hmm. No, she didn't sleep well. But she normally didn't so it was fine. "Id was all righ."

"Are you ready to go and meet some new people?"

She nodded, still groggy from sleep. It would take a bit for her to fully awaken.

He petted her head. "We are going to meet my mother. She lives in the city. And maybe my brother and my niece will be there too."

Oh! The younger one that might be her friend! Like Claudia was when she visited Ser Lagus! That would be fun!

"They will be very happy to meet you. They will like you."

Vaidehi hummed. She didn't believe him. There weren't many who did. Ser Lagus had made extra sure to show her that.

"Are you ready to go?"

“Yes.” She rolled out of the bed with a thump onto the floor before picking herself up.

"Your hair is messy," he pointed out.

“Ah!” She tried brushing down her hair with her hands. Normally Father would do this for her, usually with a bit of a disappointed click for having gotten messy to begin with. Was Madu mad that she got messy?

He reached out to smooth it out of the way, getting rid of major tangles. This would do. "We'll get you a proper hairbrush." Ah, one of the details he really had not thought of before bringing her here. 

“Hairbrush?” Father normally just smoothed it with his telekinesis.

"Yes. It's used to get hair proper." He picked up his own comb, a fine work of ivory carving, to get his own smooth and neat. But it would not help with her long, thick hair.

“Father used to jus make id smooth with his power.” She guessed Madu couldn’t do that.

"I am a werewolf. Just like you, no one on this island has this kind of power."

“Oh.” You mean like. “So, the movin’ things and the readin’ minds is the same thing?” She’d thought they were different, and she was just bad at both.

"Yes. They are both psychic powers. You have aura, though. Before Lagus decided I am too nice to you, I was teaching you how to use it."

“Okay.” She smiled. She couldn’t be a proper noble, but he said she could be a werewolf.

He quickly changed his shirt and put on his coat. "We can go now."

“Um.” She reached up a hand. This was a new place, and she didn’t know where anything was. It wasn’t like Lukedonia.

He took her hand and led her outside and down the path into the small town. People were staring curiously - he was well known, being the right-hand-man of both the previous and the current Lord, and ... a child? Let alone one that had the energy of something that definitely was not a werewolf? He approached a house slightly smaller than his own. His mother always has been more of the humble type, after all. He entered the hall and looked around. "Mother! It's me!" Loud, in the typical werewolf fashion. He did feel her presence in the house, after all.

Werewolves were loud! But she’d stay quiet for now. She didn’t know this area or anyone here.

"There you are! You didn't visit in months, you busy beaver! You can't just always be so solitary!" A woman chided, coming out from one of the rooms adjacent to the entrance hall. She had long, ashen hair in a thick braid and green eyes. She was clearly older than Maduke. She stopped, blinking. "... Huh? You brought a child?"

Vaidehi held onto Madu’s hand a bit tighter. "Um. Hi.”

"Hello there." With a smile, she crouched down in front of the girl.

"Mother, this is Vaidehi. She is a noble. And this is my mother, Xanthe."

“Zan?”

"Close enough." She smiled warmly, wrinkles forming under her eyes when her cheeks rose like that.

"I found her in the woods during my last visit to the outside world," Maduke explained, one hand on Ignes' back. "She is going to live with me."

“Yeah.” She confirmed. She’d stay with Madu.

"Will you watch her when I am away for business?", he asked. Most important thing. A babysitter.

"Of course I will. Aren't you a sweet one! But.. where are your parents?"

"She does not know who they are, or where they are," Maduke cut in and while Xanthe could tell that this was not the whole truth (she knew her son well enough), she decided not to inquire any further.

"Oh poor sweetling. Well. Luckily you have a home now."

Zan liked her then? How strange was this land?!

"Do you want some xocolatl?" She asked amiably.

"It's a type of drink," Maduke explained. Not something he usually would give to children, but... as a treat….

“Okay.” She seemed to be trying all kinds of new things lately! She smiled at the older woman.

The woman returned the smile and offered her hand. Maduke gave an encouraging nod.

Vaidehi reached her hand out, taking Zan’s hand, even if she was clearly nervous about everything.

The old woman led her into the kitchen. It was filled with the scent of something Ignes probably had not smelled before - flatbread. It was cooking on top of a flat stone over the fire. Herbs were hung up to dry on the ceiling. "Make yourself comfortable," she said. Maduke had followed them and just leaned against the wall by the window, watching them.

Vaidehi looked around, trying to figure out how she could do just that. She simply took a place at some tables and chairs that were set up to dine on.

Xanthe started preparing two cups of it. "Don't make it too strong, though," Maduke warned. She still was a child, after all, and Xanthe chuckled.

"I know. I know. And you really know nothing about where your parents might be, Vaidehi?"

She sniffled, her eyes quickly misting over from the mere thought of what had happened. “I dun wanna talk about id.” If she did, then Zan wouldn’t like her anymore either.

Maduke walked over to place a hand on her back. "It's alright. You do not have to talk about it," he said warmly and Xanthe nodded, looking saddened.

"That is alright," the old woman confirmed. 

Vaidehi was already upset though, and simply silently cried where she sat.

Oh great. Quietly, he sat down and pulled her on his lap to cuddle her. "It's alright." He pet her head.

Madu was... really was a good person, wasn’t he? He seemed to like her even though she wasn’t a good noble and had even said she could be a werewolf. She snuggled into him.

Xanthe smiled warmly as she watched the child cuddle up to her son who always had difficulties connecting with other people. That was good to see. She finished making the xocolatl. "Here, child. This is xocolatl. It's a special treat here." She offered her the cup.

She gave a few last sniffles before accepting the cup. “Thank you.” Her Father had always said that she needed to say that when people did nice things. One of the few things she seemed to be able to do right. She took a sip of it. Bitter. And spicy. But warm. “Is warm.”

She smiled and patted her head affectionately. "Yes. And one for you, son."

"... Thank you." He picked up his cup in one hand, keeping the other arm still placed around his new protege.

"Rasmut also wanted to drop by this morning," she said, turning to check on her flatbread. "He wanted to bring Lunark."

“Ah! The small one!” Madu had mentioned her!

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. My granddaughter. She is a sweetheart."

Ah! Maybe she could meet her plant then? Claudia said plants needed lots of friends to grow up healthy!

"Their neighbours also have a child. Kentas. He is also about her age. And the twins Mirai and Urne are about your age." Maduke said. Of course he had to know of the children on this island.

Vaidehi gasped. She was allowed to make friends? She was only allowed to talk to Claudia back home! Not... not that it was home anymore.

"Everything alright?" Xanthe asked, tilting her head. why did the child gasp?

“I’m allowed to have friends?”

"Of course! What kind of a question is that?" Xanthe looked downright appalled because the girl had to ask that.

"... She was not being treated well," Maduke explained. "So I brought her here. Let's leave it at that."

She ignored them, simply happy that she’d be allowed to be with other children.

Maduke brushed over her hair again. She was safe now, and she would grow up well. Much better than she would in Lukedonia. Xanthe returned to cooking. After a while, Maduke had not finished his xocolatl yet, they had company. "MOTHER! HELLO!"

"HELLO RASMUT; WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN!" She called back and a few moments later, a man joined them, a small child sat on his shoulders.

"Hello Brother! Oh, who is that? Hello there, young lady." He smiled at Vaidehi warmly.

“Hi! I’m Vaidehi!” Everyone was so loud and friendly here. It was... so different.

"Hello. I am Rasmut. And this is Lunark."

"Vadi," she said with a smile, reaching out towards Maduke. "Madu!" Who was more in her field of vision than granny.

Ah! Lunark was so much smaller than she’d imagined! “Still a baby!” At least, that’s what she thought her Father had described that stage as? And Ser Lagus had too.

"Yes," Xanthe confirmed while Maduke just endured having the second child clamber up on him too now. Lunark's tail wagged excitedly as she looked at her new potential friend, who was more exciting than the familiar adults. "Hi!"

“Hi!” She was cute! And she seemed very happy to see her! The children back home didn’t except for Claudia!

"I am Luna," she said happily. "Whe's your tail?"

“I don have one.” She frowned. “Never have.” It was unfortunate. “Madu said I could be a werewolf anyway though.”

"Okay!" Dad said that Madu was smart, so he probably knew what he was talking about. "Gran!" She stretched out her arms towards Xanthe next, who took the little girl with a happy smile. Ah, what a splendid morning! "If only Nayeli were here. She would love you two, girls."

“Who’s Neli?”

"Our sister," Maduke explained, watching his mother cuddle Lunark. "So. This is my family. If you ever need help or anything, you can come to them."

“Okay!” She liked them! Luna was best though, even if she thought she was probably too small to help her with anything.

"I wan' t'play with Vadi!", Lunark demanded, tail still wagging.

"How about you and Lunark go and play?" Maduke suggested.

Vaidehi swallowed and looked to Maduke. “Are you sure?” Luna wouldn’t get hurt? And it was okay in general for her to do so?

"Yes. You can go and play. Just make sure you two stay within sight of the house."

“Okay.” She went outside with the smaller girl.

Lunark looked at her. "Tag!" She almost punched Ignes' arm and ran off with a squeaky giggle.

Was that just how baby werewolves ran or babies in general? Either way, she gave chase. She didn’t know what this ‘tag’ was, and probably wouldn’t unless she caught Luna.

She waddled away laughing and giggling, briefly hiding behind the trunk of a tree, and ran off again when her new friend almost caught her. But eventually -- she laughed. "You got me! Noooo!"

“Um. Wha’s ‘tag’?” She’d caught her. She should get answers.

"You caught me. Now you tag and run away and I chase!"

Ah. “Tag!” Vaidehi ran, she wasn’t used to this kind of play, it was exhilarating.

Lunark squealed and ran after her, stumbling a few times, but scraped knees wouldn't stop a little werewolf.

Should she slow down then? Luna was a baby. She didn’t seem to move as fluidly as Vaidehi did.

When Vadi slowed down, Lunark finally caught up and briefly wrapped her arms around her leg. "Got you!" Wildly wagging tail. "Tag! You're it!" And she ran away again.

She’d run slowly this time too, prolonging the chase. She’d liked being able to catch her, so maybe evading would also make that tail wag fast?

Each time Vadi evaded, Lunark squealed joyfully. almost getting her was even more fun than just a straight chase. "You're fast!"

“M-mn! I gotta move quick or you’ll get me!”

Lunark squealed. "You're fun!"

Vaidehi blushed happily. Even Claudia never said that. “You’re fun too!”

She leaped forward, launching herself fully at Vaidehi to grab her like that and attach herself to the little noble.

“Wha?” She caught the baby werewolf. She guessed she was supposed to carry her? It wasn’t like she could do anything else. Luna didn’t seem like she was going to let go.

"Break," she explained, clinging to her new friend in a snuggle. Of course she wanted to be carried around for her break.

“Okay.” What... what should she do then? Maybe carry her back inside? They could come out after the break was over.

Lunark snuggled up to her happily, tail still wagging in content. "Go inside?"

“Yeah. Go inside.” She carried Luna back inside. Her tail wagged a lot, didn’t it?

The adults were talking and stopped when they saw the two children return through the kitchen door. "Huh? Are you done already?". Rasmut asked

“She said it was break time.” She didn’t know how long that took for werewolves or if she needed something for the break.

The werewolf man laughed and picked Lunark up. "Did you go too fast, again?"

"I'm the fastest!", Lunark said proudly and he laughed even louder.

"Yes, the fastest baby the island has ever seen."

Vaidehi nodded. “Very fast.”

"Are nobles fast too?" He asked, sitting on the table, which earned him a swat against the head with Xanthe's wooden laddle. He stood up normal again.

“Um. Yes.” She was faster than Luna, and if Luna was fast, then she was fast. But... “M no’ a ‘proper’ noble.” She hated to admit it, but Rasmut seemed kind enough. Maybe they wouldn’t hate her for it?

"Not a proper noble?", Xanthe asked.

She shrunk a bit. “I dun work righ. So they dun wan me anymore.” She didn’t have psychic abilities.

"Hmmh... I haven't met other nobles, but I see you got red eyes, small pointy teeth and you can run fast. Looks noble enough to me." he crouched down to her height with a smile.

“I... cand read minds.”

"No one here can, Vaidehi." Maduke's tone was gentle. "And we are still alright, aren't we?"

“Yeah.” But that didn’t change that she wasn’t a real noble. “S’okay! Madu said that I could be a werewolf. So is fine that I can’t be a real noble.”

"Well. Most people never met a noble at all, so no one will be able to tell that you are missing some abilities," Xanthe said with a smile.

“But I wanna be a werewolf.” Since it was better. They liked her more than nobles did.


	3. The missing child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I feel such a great joy revisiting this. This AU makes me happy and I hope you feel the same <3

Empty. The tower had been empty. The slowly rotting corpse of the alchemist gave a pretty good indication that she’d been missing for days. Lagus needed to get home. Organise a search party. Ignes wouldn’t have much longer. And he needed to tell Roctis.... How was he going to tell Roctis? How was he going to tell anyone?

First things first, he’d tell Roctis, and they’d go to the scouts for help. He couldn’t lose her. She was his best choice for an assistant.

Roctis was at the estate, writing a missive for one of his distant relatives who had chosen to live in the coastal areas outside Lukedonia. Lagus would probably return with Ignes in the next few days. Hopefully she had studied harder than she had done in the past, barely remembering anything her teachers had tried to teach her.

"Lagus." he looked up when the older clan leader entered. Why was Ignes not with him as well?

“We need to talk to the scouts.” He explained. “Anything with Ignes’s aura on it. We need that as well.” This was an emergency, and he hoped Roctis would see it as what it was and he could explain later. Time was of the essence right now.

He stood up from his chair immediately. "Did she disappear?!"

He swallowed. “I don’t understand how. I was gone for... maybe a day or two. Gathering rare herbs for her to use in her studies. She was with a teacher.” So she should have been safe and sound. “But when I came back, he was dead, and Ignes was missing.” And he’d failed. He’d failed to keep her safe, even though she was entrusted to him.

"... I will find items of hers." Anything that would carry her aura would help the scouts. "Should we ask Krasis himself?"

“Yes.” That was a good idea. “Krasis would be best.”

"Good. I will meet you halfway." Ignes was still a small child. She needed an adult with her or else she would die without any source of energy to draw upon to sustain herself.

Lagus nodded, rushing off to go find Krasis, and inform the Central Knights. A missing child was a top priority after all. He'd meet Roctis at the tower. He knew where it was.

Roctis arrived at the tower first - and had time to see it first hand. A rotting body in the study, a messed up room. Someone had thrown the plants on the floor, and the furniture was broken. The window was open.

In the meantime, Krasis followed Lagus closely. "Do you have any ideas what could have happened?!", he asked. The tower was within sight already.

"Not at all. There was no one who would have known she was here that would have had a motive." Which made this particularly confusing. There was no reason to take Ignes.

They arrived at the tower. "Roctis is here already," he announced. "How long would she have been gone, at most?"

"I was last here three days ago." Besides having arrived to find her missing. "I wouldn't leave longer than she needed energy." She maybe had another week or two at her age, but Lagus usually erred on the side of caution and didn't leave her alone for more than three to four days.

"Then we need to find her." They entered the tower. Dead body. "... about two days old," he mused and crouched down next to the body. It had fallen over to the front, so... must have been killed from behind. He rolled it over to be met with a bloody mess. "... this looks like a dagger must have slit his throat."

Lagus nodded. "That's about what I got from the body as well." From the quick assessment he'd done. He couldn't stay much longer than it took to see that Ignes was gone, after all.

He headed upstairs where Roctis was, clearly desperate. "... I feel... something. Leave the room for a few minutes, please," Krasis requested.

"Roctis, come on." They could wait a few minutes for this. Anything that would help them get back Ignes.

Roctis followed Lagus. "... I cannot believe this."

It took Krasis a couple of minutes to return to them. "... I do not know what to do with this information, but faint traces of werewolf aura linger in the room."

Lagus pressed his lips together. "One of her tutors is a werewolf. I don't know if it'd be leftovers from him teaching her, or not. But he wouldn't have a motive." Ignes held no value to him, and he knew how important Ignes was to Lagus.

"... when would he have been there?", Krasis asked.

"That was last month, was it not?", Roctis inquired and exchanged a quizzical look with Krasis. "But what would he have done in her room to leave traces that strong?"

"He was teaching her aura control, in the way werewolves use it." Maybe he decided to demonstrate on some of the plants? "Using aura leaves more of a trace. Even if I wouldn't know why the lesson was in her room."

"this is all I can sense. Werewolf aura in her room, and not a typical werewolf way of killing the human."

That was disheartening. "Roctis, you brought the aura rich items, yes? We need to get a search party started." How was he going to tell Claudia that Ignes was missing?

"Yes." Dolls and other toys, her pillow. Other small things. "They're here."

They'd organize them to be given to Krasis. One made up of Blerster would be best. Lagus... wanted to try comforting Roctis, but what options did he have here? Both of them would likely be joining the search party. Finding Ignes was paramount.

"Roctis. Come with my team," Krasis offered. And then, later, they'd need to deal with the fact Lagus had lost a child in his care.

"We'll have to hurry."

“I’ll head out with Rayga’s team then.” Children missing were one of the few things that could mobilise the whole of the Scouts. Probably the other Central Knights would be searching as well.

* * *

****Ignes... no, Vaidehi, did well. Maduke loved having her around. The past few days have been.... "Good morning." he was up already, finishing getting dressed. "I am meeting up with a friend today. You can come with me."

“Okay!” She loved spending time with Madu! He let her do what she wanted mostly, and he gave her lots of cuddles! Father and Ser Lagus had lots of rules, and Father only hugged her when she was upset.

"Then brush your hair." He handed her the hairbrush he got on the second day. With wild boar bristles that would make the hair soft and shiny.

Vaidehi did so to the best of her abilities. She actually liked the brush. It felt nice on her scalp. Werewolves had a lot of touch related things.

"Well done." She loved praise, probably because she never received it back home. Well. Their fault. "His name is Zaiga and he is... my best friend, of sorts."

She gasped. “Like Claudia?” Not that she was ever going to see her again, but....

Oh. Lagus's daughter. "Yes. I have known him for a very long time."

The girl smiled and giggled. Madu had a best friend! “Okay!”

"The twins live near his house too." He took her hand as they left the house. "They are about your age."

“Twins?” She wasn’t familiar with the term, but she felt like it was one she was supposed to know.

"When two babies are born at the same time, to the same mother, they are called twins."

“Oh. Tha happens?”

"Yes, even if not very often," he confirmed. "Urne and Mirai. They are girls."

“Are they cute?” She had no idea why she thought that was important, but it was.

"..." He glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised. "... Like all whelps, I guess."

“Okay!” That was a good enough answer.

He led her to a new part of town, and as always, people looked at them wherever they went. Zaiga lived in a much smaller house. A polite knock before he entered. The man had deep wrinkles and a long beard split into multiple braids. "Maduke. And who are you bringing?"

“M Vaidehi!” He was Madu’s friend! So he was probably kind like Madu.

"Well. hello Vaidehi. You are a noble, aren't you?"

“No. Madu says I can be a werewolf.” So she was a werewolf now.

Zaiga raised an eyebrow. Maduke merely led Ignes into the parlour because Zaiga would not stop them from doing so.

"Zaiga is very good at using his aura too. He can use it for magic."

She gasped. “Tha sounds cool!”

To demonstrate, Zaiga weaved a stream of golden glowing runes, surrounding them like ribbons, and dissolving into golden dust that dissipated into thin air.

"Zaiga. will you teach Vaidehi to use magic too?"

Her eyes grew saucer sized at that. “I could do tha too?” A small, quiet voice, laced with absolute reverence.

"Well. Do you have aura?" Zaiga sat on a free stool.

“Um. Madu says I do. And tha he was teachin’ me to use it. But I’m no' good ad remembering things so I don’ remember tha.”

"It's alright." Maduke ran his hand over her hair again. "You will remember. And then you will be really good at it."

“Really!?” Madu thought she’d be good at it? Even though she wasn’t good at a lot of things?

He gave a nod. Of course. He had seen her talent firsthand, after all. If only Lagus did not meddle... "You will be great at it."

She giggled and blushed. Praise and getting to learn the pretty magic was a heady combination.

"Once you learned how to use your aura well, I can teach you how to use it for magic," Zaiga confirmed. If Maduke wanted him to teach the noble child.... He did have many questions, though.

“I’ll learn the bes I can!”

Maduke smiled fondly. "Good. And I will teach you. And then you will learn how to use magic."

She walked up and hugged him, nuzzling her face into his stomach, which was as high as she reached.

With a smile he just picked her up. "How about I introduce you to the twins and you play with them?" He needed to discuss some matters with Zaiga,

“Umm. You sure they’ll wanna play?” Luna did, but Luna was family.

"Yes." He carried her outside and set her down again. The twins... well. Hopefully they would be down to play.


	4. So many friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we just call this Au "Weresharks"

The twins lived with their parents - the mother was was very respectful when letting Maduke and the small girl enter, and almost addressed him as Lord by accident.

"This is Vaidehi. I hoped that your twins would like to play with her," he stated.

"Ah. Of course." She smiled politely, eyeing the girl curiously. But one did not question the right-hand man of the Lord. "MIRAI! URNE!", she called out loudly, such as was usual among werewolves. The two girls came skipping into the room a few moments later. Blue and green, and full of excitement at the new person. "Hi! Who are you?" Asked the green one, tail wagging friendlily.   
"Hi, who are you?", the blue one asked.   
"I already asked her!"  
"Well I wanted to ask her too!"

“M Vaidehi!” Ignes giggled. They were friendly too! Their tails were longer and wagged even harder than Luna’s! Madu said they lost their tails as they got bigger. Maybe they had to get bigger first though before they lost them?

"I'm Mirai!"   
"And I am Urne! I am the older sister!"  
"No I am the older sister!"

Mirai was the green one, and Urne was the blue one. Okay! She could remember that! And they were cute! Maybe they could all hold hands together.

Maduke could not help but smile at least a bit. Ah. Children. Despite everything, he actually liked them. "They will be alright to play, then?"

"I can bring her to your house afterwards," the woman offered politely. An offer Maduke accepted with a polite nod - that would be welcome. As much as the girl was growing on him, he did need to take care of matters of his own, too. 

"Do you wanna play tag?", Mirai asked.   
"Or hide and seek?", Urne suggested.

“Um. Wha’s hide and seek? I played tag with Luna yes'erday.”

"Well. Everyone hides and then one has to find everyone else."

“Okay! I’ll try tha then! How do we play?”

"... You turn around, count to twenty and then you try and find us!"

“Um.. okay!” She didn’t know if she knew how to count. That hadn’t been important to anyone. But she could try!

With giggles, they all ran off and everything got quiet. Urne clambered up a tree while Mirai sprawled out in the grass under a blackcurrant bush

Vaidehi did not, in fact, know how to count. So she just said different 'numbers' until she thought she'd said enough. Okay. But how to find them? She'd definitely do her best. She set out to look.

What sort of bullshit counting was that? Both of the twins wondered - but they kept quiet because they didn't want to be found, after all. Vaidehi was better at hiding than at counting, clearly. When they were done playing, they sat under the cherry tree the twins' father had planted in the garden. Urne got up on one of the branches to snack on cherries.

"You're not a werewolf," Mirai said. "What are you?"

"Um. Am too a werewolf! Madu said I could be one so 'M one now!" But... "Before tha I was a noble."

The girls looked at each other quizzically. If the almost-Lord said she could be a werewolf, then she probably could, because Lords and their advisors were supposed to be smart.   
"Okay. D'you want cherries?" Urne already had plucked some for their new friend. 

"Um. Okay. I haven' had them before."

"watch the pit!", Mirai said as she jumped up to grab a low hanging branch. With one hand, she held herself there, with the other she picked red cherries, just casually hanging off the branch. 

Pit? Urne handed her the cherries and Ignes simply ate them whole. They were a bit crunchy, but they were very good!

"Come up here! Then you can pick your own!", Urne suggested.

"Okay!" She climbed up and picked some for herself, plopping herself down on one of the branches. She quite liked eating, she was finding. There were tastes and textures in her mouth and it was pleasant. And then there were the hot foods that warmed her up inside!

"I thought Maduke is scary," Urne said, chewing on a cherry pit without cracking it. "He never smiles."

"He's really nice even if he is scary." She wouldn't deny him being scary. She thought he'd been at first too.

"Where are you from? Is he your pa?" Mirai was still hanging off a branch. 

"Um. No. He found me in a tree so he brought me here. My father doesn' wan me anymore. So I guess Madu can be my new one."

"Oh. That was nice of him. I guess. Did you grow on the tree like a cherry?"

"No. I was a fish."

"On a tree?” Mirai giggled. "You're funny!"

"Well, I can'd be a fish all the time. Father said I couldn'. Before he decided he didn' want me. I tried."

"And now you're a werewolf?”, Urne asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. I wanna be an eagle." Urne flapped her arms demonstratively.

"AH! Tha'd be cool! I heard some of the Blerster clan can do tha!" She thought for a while. "Hey, do you think I can be a werewolf and a shark ad the same time?"

Mirai finally swung up to sit on the branch. She scratched her head. "What's a shark?"

"It's a big fish! With really sharp teeth!" Ignes stretched her arms out and opened her mouth to show her fangs in demonstration.

"Werewolves need good strong teeth too!", Urne exclaimed.

"I think they're just sharp. They have lots, so it doesn't matter if they lose them or not."

"We regrow ours too, do you wanna see?" Mirai absolutely was ready to break some teeth to make a point. 

"Really?" Vaideh iwas not sure whether she could regrow teeth or not. She never had to.

The twins nodded both. "Last month Mirai accidentally broke both of her legs. She had to stay in bed all week!"

"Oh! I think 'M pretty good ad healing too! But no' tha fas."

The girls chatted some more, then more playing, then chatting, playing, until the evening approached and the mother of the twins decided it was time to return Vaidehi to her caretaker. "Are you ready to go home? I'm going to take you there."

"Okay!" She'd played a lot and now she was tired. But not in the groggy way that she was after learning with Ser Lagus. Plus it meant she'd be back with Madu. She liked her new friends, but Madu had rescued her and was taking care of her.

"Come on girls, let's accompany Vaidehi home."

The twins followed their mother with wagging tails. They didn't usually go to this part of the city. "It's big!", Mirai said when approaching the house.

"Yeah." Too big for one person. "My old house was big too, but there were lo's of people there."

"Well, now you are here." The woman smiled. It was nice when her girls found a new friend. "You can come visit us anytime."

"Yeees!" Mirai squeaked. "Then we can play again!"

Vaidehi gasped. "Okay!" She blushed happily. Already she got so many friends that she never could have imagined.

"Well, thanks for coming over. Take care." The woman patted the small noble's head in goodbye.

"I will!" She liked all the head pats she got. It was nice. Everyone here seemed to like her. So much different from how Ser Lagus had said. No one would ever love her in Lukedonia because she couldn't be a proper noble. Well that was fine. She was a werewolf now.

* * *

The inside of the house was quiet. Maduke was in his office, writing letters for his various correspondences. But... "VAIDEHI?" He did feel her aura nearby.

"HI MADU!" She ran into the room she'd heard him in.

He set down the quill when she entered his office. The balcony doors were wide open to let in the golden autumn afternoon sun. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" She kind of wanted to be cuddled now. But she didn't know if she was allowed to ask for that for herself. Most here just cuddled her whenever they wanted.

"You're making friends fast." Which was to be expected. Children were always excited to make friends.

"Yeah! I was only able to be friends with Claudia before." Claudia was the only one in Lukedonia who had seemed to get her. All the others just stared at her.

"Well, here you have plenty of friends now. Were the girls nice to you?"

"Yeah! Urne wan's to be an eagle. An we played 'hide an seek' an we eaded cherries."

"Good." He nodded in approval. It has been surprisingly easy. She's been here for a bit over a week and he was certain she wouldn't start missing her old home now. Not with all those friends. "What are you going to do now?"

"Umm." Huh. What should she do? "I dunno." She could check on her plant? She hoped the agave was liking it here as much as she was!

"I am writing letters. It'll take me a bit to finish. But you can stay here if you want *

"Okay. I'ma go check on my plant real fas." And she ran off to go check, her footsteps echoing through the house.

Ah, he sort of liked hearing footsteps in he house. Voices. Life. It was actually quite nice. Chasing this thought away, he turned back to his writing.

Vaidehi checked the agave carefully, just as she'd been taught to do. It seemed to be doing well! Even if it was slightly colder here than it was used to. Okay! Back to Madu! She ran back to the office, making just as much noise.

"Enjoying yourself?" He raised a brow. She definitely wasn't the quiet, demure child Lagus always dragged along.

"Yes." She had no reason to say otherwise. "Umm..." She slowly approached his desk before putting her arms out.

Oh? She wanted a hug? He reached out and pulled her up on his lap. She was still small enough for him to be able to just continue what he was doing.

Vaidehi gave a contented hum and snuggled backwards. This was nice.

"Did you learn how to read already?"

"Umm. Kind of. 'M not good at id." She wasn't good at a lot of things.

"Then we need to practice." That was alright. She was still young, and many adult werewolves couldn't read either.

"Okay!" She'd learn whatever he wanted her to. Anything to keep Madu from throwing her away too. It was better here than it was back home, but if she lost here too....

"I will finish this letter and then we'll practice a little."

She hummed her ascent. If he wanted her to be smart she'd do her best.

His quill scratched over the paper. "When you got better at writing and reading, I can teach you more languages."

"More languages?"

"Different people speak different languages. If you do not know theirs, or they do not know yours, you won't understand each other. We're speaking the same one."

"Oh. Okay." More languages meant more friends then, maybe.

To make his point, he said one sentence in another language, followed by a second sentence in an entirely other, phonetically wildly different one. "Do you hear that? What I just said makes no sense to you."

"Yeah. No id didn'." She agreed. That didn't sound like anything she understood.

"The first sentence was in Latin, the second in Arabic. These are two different human languages."

"Human got a lo' of languages then?" How did they every talk to each other?

"Yes. A lot." He nodded to confirm and signed the letter.

"Isn' id hard to talk then?"

"No. Most people just always stay where they were born, and don't learn any language other than the one spoken in their home."

"Oh. Okay." That made sense.

"I'll show you my map tomorrow. The world is big." And all of it would belong to him one day.

"Bigger than here or home?" Not that it was home anymore, but it was a good way to mark what she was talking about.

"Yes. Much bigger. Here and Lukedonia are just a small part of the world."

She looked bewildered in a way that clearly stated that she was having trouble comprehending or believing that.

"Well. Between here and Lukedonia is something. There's also a lot of something around them."

"Um. Yeah." Yeah there was. But there was more?

He picked up a candle and lit it with his aura to drop a bit of wax to where he'd rolled up the parchment. Then, he picked up a golden ring and pressed its flat broad side into the soft wax to imprint it with a symbol.

"Whatcha doin?" It looked interesting. Could things be made doing what he just did?

"This is a letter. And I just sealed it. That way, the person who receives the letter knows it's really from me and that no one else opened it on the way."

That made sense. "Keeps it from opening?"

"Yes. And if someone opens it, the seal is broken and the real recipient will know someone already read the letter."

"Oh." What kept it from being resealed though?

"And do you see the symbol? It's the same as on my ring." He held it up so she could see it well. Two crowned scepters surrounded by a wreath of laurel. The mark of the Second Elder of the Union. "Unless someone has an exact same copy of it, and no one does, it's impossible to close the letter again without damaging the symbol that confirms I wrote this letter."

"Oh. Okay."

He placed the ring back in the top drawer of his desk, along with the letter. Then, he blew out the candle. "Now... About your reading exercise....”

"Mnn." She confirmed that she was listening.

"Let's see..." He shuffled through the papers on his desk with his free hand. Ah. A copied passage of the Quran, though those psalms of so-called wisdom taught him nothing new. Still, he'd appreciated the work his correspondent had put into it. This would do fine enough. "I'll translate and write it down, and you read. Sentence by sentence."

She nodded, fidgeting a bit. She'd do it right!

He took a moment to read the first sentence himself, putting together the translated words carefully, before he started writing. Slower, neater letters than he usually used.

Vaidehi read them out with ease, though her pronunciation wasn't great and she tripped up on bigger words.

"Well done," he praised. Ah, underestimating herself. He actually had not seen her reading or writing before -his lessons didn't require her doing that, after all. "We'll do a couple more and then it's bedtime for you."

"I... did good? Ser Lagus said I'm no' good ad id." Because she couldn't read the things he wanted her to read.

"You just read the sentence, didn't you?" He knew what Lagus' handwriting looked like, too. 

"Yes?" But it wasn't a particularly complex one.

"Yes. You read it. Let's continue."

"Okay!"

They did a couple more sentences. "Do you want to continue? You could also practice writing. Or bedtime."

She yawned. It had been a busy day. "Sleep." Sleep sounded good.

"Alright. Which room?"

Humming as she thought it over to choose her answer, she replied. "Yours." It was nice to sleep with another person. Father hadn't done that.

"Very well." He barely remembered sleeping together with his siblings. Rasmut still had been a pup when he stopped. Maduke just stood up and carried her with him. "You know the routine." Brushing her hair and changing into sleepwear.

"Yes!" And she rushed off to do just that.

Ah what a delight she was! While she got ready for bed, he did the same, changing his clothes and combing back his hair. Setting an example. She should not lose the noble habit of being neat.

"Okay! Ready!" She'd taken the chance to check on her plant again. It was doing fine.

"Good." He sat on the edge of the bed. Well. While he was not tired, a few hours of rest would not harm anyone. He could just get back up when Ignes was fast asleep. They cuddled up together.


	5. Children and their details

Not a trace. How do they lose a noble child like Ignes? This made no sense! There should have at least been a trail, but no! Roctis was still in disbelief when Rayga's search party had returned. But seeing the looks on their faces made Roctis' heart sink. "Did you find anything?!"

Lagus looked away. How? How was he supposed to explain to Roctis that his daughter had to be dead by now? How was he supposed to explain to Claudia that her best friend was gone? How was he supposed to explain to all of Lukedonia that he'd failed to keep a child safe?

"...." Roctis felt a dread he could not even begin to fathom. It was overwhelmingly numbing.

"We found no traces either," Krasis said somberly. This was impossible. Children did not just disappear. This entire case made absolutely no sense.

"I'm sorry, Roctis." Lagus's voice cracked as he said the words. He might do monstrous things, but he was no monster. Some things just had to be done for the good of everyone. Like training Ignes to be his student. That didn't mean he didn't care about the girl.

"How did this happen?!" Roctis' numbness was broken by rage. "You were supposed to watch over her!"

"I was!" Mostly. "It was supposed to just be routine! Me taking a few days to go get the supplies she needed!" That was nothing, even for Roctis to be away.

"We need to keep looking!"

Krasis placed a hand on Roctis' shoulder. "... It has been almost three weeks."

Lagus sighed. "I...need to go speak with Claudia." With her fellow clan members, she didn't need Lagus around. He'd completely neglected his duties to look for Ignes. "Roctis. I... realise that this is my fault, but if you need anything, you know where I am."

Roctis did not respond, unable to actually formulate a single clear, coherent thought. Krasis and Lagus should understand him best, probably, having children just slightly older than Ignes. Ignes... "She cannot be dead. She cannot be. I know it. I can feel it. She is not dead!"

Lagus sighed. "I'll help you." Another week for Roctis to come to terms with this was nothing. He'd keep looking with him. If he gave up now, Roctis would never forgive him. Not that he'd blame him for not doing so in the first place.

"... Two teams have not returned yet," Rayga said, even though he did not believe that they would find anything. Still... some of the scouts were willing to keep looking with them. This was a desperate situation, after all... and miracles could happen.

* * *

"MADU! MADU! MADU!" The small raven child ran through the house looking for him excitedly.

He was in the kitchen, preparing the latest kill for storage. Sleeves rolled up, hands bloody, he turned around. "Yes? What is it?"

"Look!" She turned around, pulling her shirt up and her pants down just enough to show the small floof that had sprouted. "I go' a tail!"

Maduke blinked incredulously. That looked like the reverse of a tail slowly being absorbed. "...How?!"

"Because I'm a werewolf now." Wasn't it obvious?

He laughed. But to see actual physical changes? She did still have a fully noble aura, so there was that. "So it would seem."

"MADUKE!" A voice Vaidehi hadn't heard before echoed from outside the house.

An exasperated sigh. He rolled his eyes. Oh great. "Stay inside." He dipped his bloody hands and forearms in the water to wash them at least a bit before heading outside. This was definitely not a welcome visitor. "Yes, Lord?"

"Why you gotta be like that?" Muzaka chuckled. Maduke sounded so exasperated! "Rumours have been flying around. They say you've adopted a noble."

"Yes, I have." He had brought a towel to finish wiping his hands.

Muzaka nodded. Okay then. "So how'd you end up doing that?" Everyone knew Maduke was fairly grumpy. "I can't say I'm not surprised. It seems out of character."

He was torn between lies and half-truths. "What can I say? Even I have a bit of heart to spare for abused, abandoned children."

Oh. Well, of course he did. "I never thought you didn't." He wouldn't keep Maduke as his right-hand man otherwise. But they did have other places for them to stay if that were the case.

"Vaidehi is thriving here. And she made friends fast." He doubted that Muzaka intended to actually take any action apart from checking up on the situation altogether.

He smiled. "Good. Good. Mind if I meet her?" Normally he wouldn't bother. This was Maduke he was talking to. But he did owe it to their tenuous peace with the nobles to make sure that any child of theirs was well.

"Of course." He led them inside.

"Vaidehi! Come here." He waited for the girl to arrive. "This is the Lord. Do you know how to greet one?"

Oh. Yeah! She did! She kneeled on the ground. "Vaidehi gree's the Lord." That was how they did it in Lukedonia, anyway.

Muzaka laughed. "Hello, Vaidehi. You're a polite lass."

"Not wha we're s'posed to do here?"

"It's alright." He instinctively reached out to ruffle her hair. Cute child. Very small. He hadn't expected a child this young. "Where are your parents?"

Oh. "Father doesn' wan me anymore because 'M no' good ad bein' a noble." No one there did. Even Ser Lagus didn't want her, so....

"Really?" That sounded hard to believe. An exiled child? He had trouble believing that

"I cand read minds." She looked put out by that. "But id's okay! Madu says I can be a werewolf instead! 'M even growing a tail!"

"... a tail?" Seriously? That sounded... wild. He did know that nobles were funky, but... actually growing tails?

"Yeah!" She showed him the tail, just like she had Maduke.

"... Wow... you really are getting wolfy, huh?" Muzaka blinked

"'M a werewolf now." As if that explained everything.

The Lord laughed again. "That you are. And is Maduke bein' nice to ya?"

"Madu is the best! I'm allowed to make friends! An I can go out an play when I wan!"

Which sounded like what average children were allowed to do anyway. He could see why Maduke had decided that he should get involved. "So you wanna stay here? With Maduke?"

"Yeah." Where else would she go? The forest? She could, but here was better.

"Alright. If anything, we also have a place for kids with no parents," he said and earned a glare from Maduke. "What? Don't be like that. I'm just making sure she knows."

"S'okay. If this doesn' work ou' I can go be a shark."

He laughed. "That sounds like a good plan. Alright then, Kiddo."

"Of course id's a good plan! The ocean is fun!" But being a werewolf was also fun, so she was going to be that right now.

Muzaka smiled and ruffled her hair again. "Alright then. Take care, kiddo."

"I will!" She liked the head pats. Everyone here seemed to give her them.

* * *

This would be difficult. Claudia was a quiet girl, and Lagus took great care of who she was allowed to talk to. Ignes was her friend. And Ignes was... Lagus entered the girl's room. "Claudia. Come here."

"Father." She rose and went to him, just as she was told.

"I have bad news." He sat down and signalled for her to sit next to him for a change.

"Oh." She sat next to him.

"It's about Ignes." He did not like this at all. How was he supposed to tell his daughter her only real friend was dead by now?

"She didn't do poorly again, did she? Please go easy! She's doing her best! I know it!"

"No. It's not that. Ignes disappeared. We have been looking for her for the past weeks."

Oh. Oh. But... "Ignes likes to be a fish. Did you check the water?"

"Yes. And the forests, and the mountains. With the clan leaders, the scouts and the central knights."

"And you didn't find her?" How? Ignes didn't like to hide! Not unless she was scared!

"No. We did not find her. Someone attacked her teacher, broke her furniture and destroyed her plants. And no Ignes.”

Claudia gave a low, annoyed sound. "Of course Ignes didn't attack!" How dare her Father imply she would! But still, that was scary. Someone attacked her teacher, broke her stuff, and destroyed the plants she loves? "The agave?"

"Yes. She did not. But she was gone." Which meant that whoever broke everything likely took her. Or worse. "I didn't check every single plant, Claudia."

"The agave is the most important one!" Duh. How could her father not know that? It was the only plant that he needed to check. If it was gone, she probably left on her own, no matter what everyone else thought.

"I doubt whoever broke in cared to distinguish between which plants to break, Claudia!" An annoyed sigh.

"If it's gone she left willingly!"

"Claudia! I know this is hurtful, but we did not find her. She is too small to be by herself. She needs a noble with her."

"Oh." Then it didn't matter if she left or not. "If it's there, can I have it?" It was Ignes's favourite. She could at least take care of it for her. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her tears.

He wished he could reach out to hug her. Comfort her, like the father he was. But Claudia... Would need to harden to steel now that his first choice as an apprentice was gone.

"I can check. But the plants and pots are broken so it probably died already."

"Shoots are good enough." Her dad knew as well as she did how to regrow a succulent from cuttings. And the cuttings generally didn't go bad for a while.

"Alright. I'll look for them." Children and their details. "At least you still have the plants."


	6. Hit or Miss

On such nice, sunny autumn days, it was fun to meet up in groups. Lunark and Kentas both held Vaidehi's hands, one each, while Lunark's mother led the way to where the children were playing, supervised by one of the warriors who had volunteered to watch the playing children. All under a century old.

Uiara, the warrior in charge of supervision, looked to the new arrivals. “Hello there!” Despite the perpetually weary look on her face, she seemed genuinely glad to see them.

"Hi!" With wagging tail, Lunark greeted the woman with a hug around her leg before running off to see Mirai and Urne. Kentas followed her clumsily.

“Aren’t you going to join them, Vaidehi?” She’d gotten word from the rumours around the island about her. There was no doubt, this must be her. 

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly, though she also felt a bit nervous. Her tail was nowhere as big and bushy and colourful as the tails of the other children.

Hmm. “Do you want to talk a bit first? You seem nervous. Have you not been in a crowd this big before?”  
"No." She shuffled. "'M gonna show them my tail. Bu' id's no' big."  
“You have a tail?” That was... that was wow. She’d have to ask Ser Krasis about that one.  
"Yes!" She beamed. "M a proper werewolf now!"  
“Of course you are.” She was clearly a noble, but if she was happier as one of them, there was no reason not to let her think as she wants.  
"I mus go and show my tail!"“All right then.” Uiara rubbed the child’s head. “I’m certain your tail is very nice.”

Ah, all the adults were always so generous with head-pats and cuddles and nice words! She loved it! Feeling encouraged, she joined the other children.

"Hi, Vaidehi!" Mirai practically pounced on her for a greeting hug.  
“Hi, Mirai!” Hmm. The others had their tails out easily. Did she need to ask Madu later about clothes to accommodate her tail?  
"Hi, Vaidehi!", Urne called out, a bit distracted because she was busy holding a black-haired boy in a headlock.  
“Hi, Urne!” Oh. Someone with the same colour hair as her? “Whossa?”  
Urne released the boy. "I'm Gayare"  
“Hi, Gayare!” A new friend! Maybe. Probably?  
"Hi..." He looked at her suspiciously. "You don't smell."  
“Wha?” That was confusing.  
"You smell like nothing."  
"That's 'cause she's a noble," Urne said.  
"She's a wewulf!", Kentas huffed  
“Yeah!” She agreed with Kentas. “M a werewolf! I even go' a tail now, see?” She showed them. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was definitely a werewolf tail.

Especially the twins and Lunark were impressed, they had met her without tail after all. Lunark grabbed it to pull lightly. "It a tail!"

“Yeah!” She wagged it a bit. She wasn’t used to the muscles to do so, but it was something she could do.  
Mirai clapped. "You really are a werewolf!"  
Vaidehi giggled happily. “Told ya! Madu said I could be one so I became one!”

"That's so cool!" A turquoise pup looked at her. "M Gotaru. My bro's a warrior!"  
A warrior. “Hi, ‘M Vaidehi! Umm. Umm. I been meanin t’ ask. Wha’s a warrior?” A fighter, sure. But they seemed to put a lot of stock in it here.   
"They're the best fighters!", Gayare said dreamily, clearly full of admiration. "They're real strong."   
"Yes! The best of the best!" Mirai nodded as well.

“Is fighting fun?” Maybe she’d get really strong and become a warrior.  
"Yeah!" Urne grinned. "One day we'll all be warriors!"  
She smiled. “Okay!”  
"I just fought Gayare! D'ya wanna fight?"  
“Umm. Okay!”  
"So I hit you, and you hit back, and so on!" Urne seemed really eager.

She nodded. She could do this. Urne charged at her, a wild pounce to wrestle her down first. “Ah!” Ignes jumped out of the way and did the same. This seemed... largely instinct-based. Easy.

* * *

No, this was not fun, actually. Urne did have more practice and was sturdier, and it did not take long for Vaidehi to start crying loudly. Loud enough to confuse the werewolves, since she was not bleeding whatsoever.

Ah. Right. Nobles didn’t usually fight. Uiara calmly came over and picked up Vaidehi, rocking her a bit to try and comfort her. “She’s not from here. You have to go easier on people without fighting experience.”

Vaidehi sobbed slightly, nuzzling up against the woman. That was nice, being held when she was hurt.

Urne shuffled. "I didn't go hard!"

Uiara chuckled. “She might be a werewolf now, but Lukedonian children are more fragile. She’ll get stronger, but to start out she doesn’t need to start bleeding for her to be hurt.”

Urne approached the crying girl. "Sorry Vaidehi," she mumbled. "didn't mean to hurt ya."

Vaidehi sniffled. It hurt a lot, but she'd never gotten an apology before. "S okay. I know you didn' mean id." Urne was her friend. Of course she didn't want to hurt her. Claudia didn't either, and she said as much.

Urne smiled and joined for a little hug to make it better. "M gonna go softer on you."

Vaidehi reached over to try and hug back. "Thank you." But... "I'll get stronger? So tha should mean you don' gotta go sof forever." Fighting wasn't fun now. But they all thought it was. Maybe if she tried it enough she'd find what made it fun.

"Yep! The more you fight the better ya get!", Gotaru confirmed

"Okay." So she'd have to find ways to fight to get better at not getting hurt. Her friends wanted to fight. So that meant she had to fight.

Uiara let her go. She had calmed down, after all. "You can fight with Luna and Kentas!", Mirai suggested. Even if all they could do was play-fighting.

Hmm. That seemed like a good idea. "Okay."

* * *

The scent of cooking meat was strong in the lower floor of the house. While Ignes didn't need to eat, Maduke still did. "HELLO VAIDEHI." He did hear her return, and called for her to make sure she knew where to find him.

"HI MADU!" She ran to where he was. He'd know how to get stronger.

He turned back to his cooking. Meat preserved best when cooked through first. "Did you have fun with the other children?"

"Kind of. Fighting hur's. I'm no' good ad id." Other than that it was great!

"Oh, did you spar?" He turned around to look at her. No visible injuries.

"I tried, but geddin hi' hur's." A lot. She'd started crying.  
"Yes. Getting hit hurts," he confirmed.  
"I don like geddin hur'." She pouted. Was there a way to fight without getting hurt?  
"Well. Then you should not get hit."  
"How do I do tha?"  
"Nobles are usually faster than werewolves. So become faster. Faster, stronger, smarter."  
"Okay." But. "How do I get stronger?"  
"You practice. Everything is practice. Reading, languages, fighting."  
"Oh. Okay."

"... Children normally learn fighting each other. But I suppose I can practice with you too." Anything to see her grow not only healthy and happy, but strong as well.

Her eyes sparkled at that. "Really?" Madu would help her too?!

"Yes. I won't teach you how to take hits, that's up to other children, but evasion and strength we can do." He was still the second strongest warrior of the pack after all. Right after Muzaka.   
"Okay!"  
"It's good to be strong. And it's good to be smart. But do you know what's best?"  
"Umm." She thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "Is id to have hugs?" She thought that was the best thing.

He laughed. Oh how cute. "No. To be strong and smart. And I'll teach you both."

Ignes giggled. Yes, she would be the best, and Madu would teach her. And then even if she saw Ser Lagus again he couldn't say anything because she'd done well!

He turned back to his cooking. Good. Ah, he would be a liar to deny that he was excited at the idea of actually teaching her everything.

"I had many very good teachers. And I will teach you what they taught me."  
"And then Ser Lagus and Father can'd say anything because 'M the bes!"  
"Yes. And that you are happier here."  
"Yeah~." She agreed. She liked it here. Her friends seemed to like her and they didn't hate that she was weaker.

"Good. I want you to be happy."  
That got another giggle and the girl attached to his leg. This would suffice for a hug while he was busy.

* * *

The agave... Was gone. What he'd dismissed as childish nitpicking attempting to help to deny the loss now felt like eerie intuition. Lagus found every single plant in the room. Except for Ignes' beloved agave. But the image didn't make sense... And thus, he got cuttings of another agave.

"Claudia. I have searched the tower again and salvaged these." She should be able to grow a new plant with these.

"Oh." Her voice was very small. She'd hoped... well, it didn't matter what she'd hoped, Ignes was dead either way. But she'd hoped that leaving had been what Ignes wanted, even if Ignes couldn't have known the result.

"Take good care of it. Ignes loved the agave very dearly."

"...I know. I will." Her father didn't have to tell her what Ignes loved and didn't love. She knew better than he did.

"I will need your help even more now."  
"Yes, Father?"  
"Not only with the plants, but all my work Ignes helped me with as well."

She... didn't want to. She knew what it entailed, he'd tried to teach her before. But... he was her father, and also her Clan Leader. She knew well that she didn't have a choice. "Oh. Okay."

"Good. You will be a great assistant. And then, when I am no longer, you will continue my work."  
"I understand, Father."

"Of course you do. You are a clever girl. You will make me proud, won't you?"  
"Yes, Father."  
"Good. Here." One of his special candies. Always keep them in store.  
"Thank you." Her favourite. She gave a sad, but genuine smile as she popped it into her mouth.


	7. Our home

Vaidehi punched at Madu. He was strong and could take it, he said. So she could practice punching on him all she wanted.

"Come on. Keep up at it." Occasionally, he would step aside, or do a light shove as counter to keep her on her toes. You could not learn much from a bag of sand, after all.

"Yeah!" She giggled as she continued her assault. It was like tag! Except more hitting!

This was actually... great. He'd always hated sparring and training. Oh how glad he's been when he finally reached the point of not getting challenged anymore. But this... This was great. It made him feel alive. "Come! Are you a squirrel or are you a werewolf?!"

"M A WEREWOLF!!!" She bounded towards him, trying to hit as hard as she could, her small tail wagging furiously.

This time, he allowed to hit her and ah, that might even leave a small bruise for an hour! "Well done! Keep going!"

"Okay!" Still, that small tail kept wagging. Even if she was punching with all her strength, that would probably do more damage.

Oh she was adorable! Time to pick up the pace, then. "Five more!"

She gave five more blows, three successively more powerful, the fourth missing wildly, and the fifth being rather weak.

"Not bad." He stopped and fished her up, picking her up effortlessly. "Take a few minutes, then try again."

"Okay!" This was kind of fun! She could see why the others wanted to do it so much!

He set her down on the trunk of a fallen tree. "It's okay if you cannot take so many hits. You just need to hit harder and faster than them."

She nodded. She could understand that. Gotta be strong and fast.

"Nobles don't hunt, do they?"

"Hun’?" What was 'hunt'?

"Well. Where do you think does the meat we eat come from?"

"You bring a dead animal here."

"Yes. But where does the dead animal come from?"

"Um. You kill id? Or find id? I dunno."

"Yes. I kill it. This is what hunting it. You find your prey, and then you kill it. Fast and clean."

"Oh. Okay!"

"Yes. Strong things hunt weaker things. Or sometimes, they team up to take down something stronger than an individual. But all hunt. I will teach you about trapping and hunting. You never know when you might need to know."

"Okay!" Sounded fun! And then they got food!

"When we are done with training, you will catch us a rabbit. Sounds good?" Small, easy prey.

Vaidehi nodded enthusiastically. She'd catch a rabbit and they'd eat delicious meat!

"Good. Then back to training we go."

She immediately started back up her assault, tail wagging once more.

This was good. She might make a fine warrior, at least she had the fighting spirit for that. Once she had exerted herself well, he had her take a break again. "Well done. Now. What animals do you know?"

"Umm. Frogs. Fish. Sharks. Deer. Rabbids. Owls." There were more, she knew. "Birds."

"Boar. Wolves. Bears. Foxes. Cougars. Coyotes."

“More?”

"Lions. Otters. Eagles, Beavers, Hawks. Sparrows. Mice. Rats."

“...Lo’s.”

He laughed. "Yes. Lots. It is getting late. I have some business tomorrow morning, and after that, we will go and see what animals we find."

“Okay!” Going hunting! It sounded fun!

"Now. We are going to do a little aura exercise first. It will help you find our dinner."

Her tail swayed gently back and forth as she listened for instruction.

"Sit down comfortable."

She sat down, trying to find a comfortable position.

When she was done, he sat next to her. "Now close your eyes and listen. Just listen to the world around you."

She did so, even stopping her breathing so that she would not have to have it interrupting her concentration.

Silence. The rustle of the wind in the trees. Birds. Something moving in the woods. He waited, just to see for how long Ignes would be able to keep this up.

Vaidehi sat there for some time. She might simply not move from that spot unless instructed to do something else. Though she did fidget a bit in impatience.

"Now. Try to smell your surroundings, too." The water, the flowers, different traces. She should probably be able to pick up on individual werewolves' scents as well.

Vaidehi did so. There were... lots of different things to smell. It was weird.

Maduke gave her another couple of minutes of perfect silence just to take in her surroundings. "Now... try reaching out with your aura. Feel how the things you hear and smell are even stronger when you use your aura. There are also other things to feel, new things"

Reach out... with her aura? She didn’t know if she knew how. But she tried all the same.

"Just open it. I have taught you before, even if you were made to forget. You did it before, you will be able to do it now too."

Open it? Like a door? Or like unfolding a blanket?

Silence. She would figure it out on her own, especially since she had managed to do so before.

Umm. Hmm. Blanket made more sense. So she tried to see if it worked that way.

Would she manage? Encouragingly, he reached out towards her with his own aura, turning it into a strong, beacon-like signal that would be easy to perceive for her

It was blanket!! The way Madu spread his was like a blanket so that way was right!

Ah. Good, He could feel her finally activating hers, and gradually, he took back his signals so they would no longer override whatever else she might sense in their current surroundings.

She could... touch animals with it? Kind of. She couldn’t pick them up like Father would have been able to, but she could definitely feel them now. There were birds in a nearby tree!

Again, he just gave her time to explore their surroundings for a while before speaking again. "What did you notice?"

"Birds! They have round things with smaller birds inside!"

A nod. "Nests. Those are their homes. Birds can't live on their own at first, so the parents take care of them."

"The babies don't live altogether? They each have their own round thing." Why didn't they live together? Mirai and Urne did.

"Each? Then they are eggs. The babies develop inside. And when they are ready, they break the shell of the egg with their beaks from the inside and are born."

"Okay!" Nest was probably what was holding the eggs then.

"What else did you perceive?"

"Umm. There are small frogs in the pond! They have tails!" So they were young. But they weren't tadpoles. She knew the difference there.

"Since when do frogs have tails?"

"When they grow from tadpoles. The tadpoles have tails." She ran off to the pond to grab one of the frogs to show him.

He followed her slowly to see what she had to show him. Huh. Interesting. "Guess you taught me something too."

She giggled happily, setting the frog back down gently, just like her Father had tried to teach her but she was only just now getting.

"Were there other things you noticed?"

"Fish." She pointed to the pond again.

"Mhhhmh. We could have fish instead of rabbit "

"There aren't rabbids nearby." She'd sensed one maybe, but it had run off.

"Well. We can go elsewhere and find them."

"I can also get fish though maybe!" Ignes was good at swimming! She was faster than the fish!

"I sense there's a few big ones here."

Not many, the pond was a bit small for that, but she could catch them all the same! She jumped in and caught the three biggest ones she could see, not resurfacing once until she'd gotten them. "Go’ the fish!" She held them up.

"Well done!" He clasped his hands approvingly. Ah, and here he had begun to worry, irrational as the motion might be. Nobles were perfectly fine under water after all.

Again, Vaidehi giggled and blushed happily. The water was fun, and she was good in it.

"Come out!" Well, it's been a while since he had fish. Mostly because of his very limited willingness to get wet or sit and wait for hours. 

"Okay!" She dove under the water once more, propelling herself like a professional and reached the shore far more quickly than any werewolf could have.

Ah, yes, his little shark. The fish were struggling hard. "Give me one. I'll show you what to do."

She handed him one happily. He was going to teach her how to eat the fish!

"First, hold it firmly. But not too firmly. Just so it doesn't jump out of your hand." No one likes mushed fish. "And then you hit the head with the side of the hand." On impact, the fish stopped struggling, knocked out cold by the hit. Again, not too hard to actually break the fish. "I'll do the other one, and you do yours."

"Okay!" She did as instructed. She probably hit a tiny bit too hard, but it didn't look too bad, so it was probably fine. She'd go softer next time.

Now they had three unconscious fish. "Do you have the knife I gave you?"

"Um... yes." She patted down her pockets to find it, she was so bad about remembering which one it was in. "Go’ it!"

"Good." He crouched down and grabbed one of the fishes, pulling his own dagger. "Keep them firmly so they don't slip. Belly up."

"Mmn!" She positioned the fish, holding it firmly, but not too tightly. Just like before.

"Now. You place the tip of the knife up here, between the gills. Go a bit above. And then in it goes." Heart punctured clean. With a steady hand, he guided the blade through the flesh down towards the underside.

Carefully following the instructions, she did the same. Neatly and cleanly.

Under his guidance, with the example of the fish in his hand, she gutted her catch and cleaned up the innards. They didn't need them. "Other animals will come and eat what we left here. Now, can you do it again?" He offered her the other, still unconscious fish.

"Yes!" She took the fish and repeated what she'd just done.

He observed her. A fast learner. Good. "Well done. Now let's go home and cook them."

"Okay!" And then they'd have food!

They headed back to their home, fish in tow. "You might not need to eat, but it's still important to know how to get food if you're with someone who does."

She nodded. That made sense.

* * *

They reached the house and headed for the kitchen. "Put logs in the fireplace." That was her usual task.

She did so, humming happily as she did so, before she hesitantly started speaking. "Umm, hey, Madu?"

"Yes?" He was by the counter, removing any remaining intestines they might have missed.

"Are..." She swallowed. "Are you my father now?" She regretted asking immediately. She shouldn't have asked. Father stopped loving her. Maybe if Madu thought he was her father he'd stop too. No. Nononono.

He paused. "... Am I?" There wasn't much of a functional difference between him and a parent, with how things were.

"No. I dunno." Her words were panicked. "Id was a dumb question." She shouldn't have asked. Madu should ignore it.

"You sound upset." He turned around to her.

"Id was a dumb question!" So she was upset she'd even bothered asking it. Madu would make her leave if he thought he had to take care of her. Wasn't that why Father and Ser Lagus didn't want her anymore? Trying to make Madu take their jobs would just make him mad!

"No. It was not," he assured her and crouched down to get himself on almost eye level. "Come here."

She obeyed, far quieter and more subdued than she normally was. She'd become boisterous and happy here, but this was the meek child whom he'd seen with Lagus.

He held out his arm to offer a hug. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

She clung like she was starving and ate only hugs. She shook her head though. She didn't want to talk, scared that if she actually gave voice to those thoughts that they would come true.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and picked her up because it was more comfortable than crouching awkwardly. "Is it because your father abandoned you? Do you think I could do it too?"

She tensed, not answering. How was she supposed to? Yes, that was exactly the reason. But still....

Her tensing was the only answer he needed. "You know, I was very unhappy before. This house was quiet and empty. And then I brought you here, and everything is full of life."

"You're... happy I'm here?"

"Yes. I'm happy." He hugged her a bit tighter. "I'm happy how hard you try to do well, and how fast you learn. I'm happy how your eyes gleam when you talk about something you like. I'm happy with how you take care of your little agave and I'm happy you made friends fast. You make me happy, Vaidehi."

She relaxed. “R... really?” Her eyes were watery. She’d been trying to hold them back because why had she even asked to begin with, but Madu liked her around?

"Yes. Really. And I'll never ask you to leave. Never. For as long as I live, you'll have someone to turn to."

She started crying in earnest then, relieved beyond the ability to hold back anymore. She clung tighter. Madu wouldn’t abandon her. Not like they had. And that was big and she didn’t know how to handle it.

He kept her tight and just allowed her to cry. How could Lagus ever hurt a golden hearted child like that? "I love you." the words were spoken in earnest, with no malice or wickedness behind them. Maybe this was the truest, most innocent sentiment he'd ever expressed.

“Love you too, Madu.” Because of course she did. How could she not?

Hearing that made him all warm and fuzzy in a way that was almost frightening. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe. Nothing he wouldn't do to keep her.

After a few minutes, he remembered what they were doing before her question and used his aura to ignite the logs she'd placed in the fireplace. They could cuddle a bit longer until it was ready to cook something.

"Umm. So now we wai’ for the fire so we can cook the fish?" She'd helped before, but did it need to get to a certain temperature for them to do that?

"Yes. We want the fish to cook, not to burn. So we need to wait for the fire to go down a bit."

"Too ho’ righ now?" How did you tell?

"Not yet. When all the logs are on fire, it's a bit too hot, and then we wait a little bit."

She nodded on his shoulder. That made sense. And then it would be the perfect temperature to make the fish!

He shifted her slightly so she sat on his forearm. He could grab herbs and spices with his free hand. "Have you eaten fish before?'

She shook her head. "I once bi’ someone while pretendin to be one though." Was that close enough?

Oh how endearing she was! He chuckled. "You didn't bite a fish though, did you?"

"No."

"There you have your answer. Wait. Climb up on my shoulders, I need both hands."

"Okay." She did so, wondering what he needed them for.

He started with sprinkling salt on the fish and then, he pulled them open enough to slide in different herbs. He was running low on stocked herbs. That was annoying. Next, he moved on to chopping up some of the carrots he still had as well as two onions. He grabbed his skillet and placed the carrots and onions on the bottom, the three fishes on top. This was good enough.

Oh! To prepare them! "Is pu’in the plants in the fish supposed to make them taste bedder?" That's the only reason she could think to do so, actually.

"Yes." He grabbed a bottle of wine, white, and poured it in. The wine was weak enough to double as water. Just enough to cover the vegetables. "Some plants taste good."

"They do?" Oh! Wait! "Like fruits!"

"Yes. Here." He picked a leaf of rosemary. "Rub it between your fingers and smell it. Food that smells good also tastes better."

She rubbed it and smelled it. It was all right. Maybe she liked other smells better. But it probably made it taste better all the same.

Now that the fire was not too intense anymore, he placed the skillet over it and covered everything with a lid. "Now we wait for it to cook." As usual.

She nodded. How did they know when it was ready? That was probably important information, so she asked about it.

"Fish cooks fast and stays pale. But when the carrots and onions are soft, the fish is good. You can poke the carrots lightly with a knife.”

Hmm. Okay! She'd remember that then. She eagerly awaited the fish being done so she could try some. If it was good, then she should probably catch some whenever she went swimming.

Life was good. 


	8. Better a secret

As the two feasted on the bounty of Ignes's fishing ability, far away, in Lukedonia, Roctis paced up and down in the tearoom of the Noblesse.

Ignes was dead and he still couldn't come to terms with it. He would always miss her. forever. Until the day he died. "It's been months. No child can live without an adult noble for so long. But... " He stopped for a moment, then began pacing again. A new habit of his. "... It doesn't feel real. Like she's somewhere out there. Just waiting for me to find her."

Raizel listened patiently. Roctis was hurting, and Roctis was a friend, much as he wasn't allowed to and shouldn't interact with him. He hurt for him too. Ignes... he'd met her a few times. Small, cute. He'd liked her.

"She was just gone! Who would do that?! Who would go and steal a child??? A child that is doomed to die alone!" None of the people who knew where she was actually had a motive. And Krasis himself had confirmed that he couldn't tell what exactly might have happened there, actually.

Why was she doomed to die alone? If someone stole a child, they'd be with the child, right? Though it would be better if she weren't taken at all.

"... I shouldn't have let her go. I shouldn't have, should I? In Lukedonia she would have been safest!" He ran a hand through his hair.

Should he comfort him? He wasn't sure he could. Or that he had the right to.

Roctis wrought his hands. "... If I only think of her... Small and scared, cold, alone and far away from the people who love her... _dying_." He shouldn't crack like that, and yet his voice did break. He couldn't bear it.

"Roctis." This was... rather awkward. He moved to speak, before deciding better of it and simply resting a hand on his shoulder. There was nothing he could say to comfort him here. Even pointing out that she _couldn't_ have been alone if she was kidnapped was not a comfort. That brought its own problems and worries.

He froze. Raizel... He never actually reacted much to anyone or anything, let alone touch someone. He did not just sit there, like stone, but... He almost cracked where he stood. ".... Thank you," he whispered.

Raizel searched his mind, trying to find words to say. “People... make mistakes. And mistakes can lead to accidents. This is an awful accident, but you cannot blame yourself.” It wasn’t Roctis’s fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.

"... Still, I am her father. I should be there for her." A heavy sigh. He did not remember the Noblesse ever saying this much. "... But... thank you. I will... try to keep these words in mind."

Raizel nodded and went back to his window. “I have no words of comfort. Losing someone is always hard. There is no changing that.”

* * *

Diplomatic relations with the werewolves were always difficult. Even visiting their island was difficult. His visit has been permitted, and he was escorted by a warrior. Even though they all were at peace, officially... relations still were strained. Krasis still was glad he was getting to visit Uiara in her home. It was rare enough, after all.

He smiled fondly as he approached her, though he waited for the warrior to leave before placing his hand over his chest. "Fire of my heart, I missed you."

She smiled at the man. “I missed you too, Krasis.” Ah. Always such a smooth talker! She wondered if Karias would wind up the same way. “Interesting things have been happening lately.”

"Is that so?" He pulled her closer by the waist and leaned in for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “Yeah. A few months back someone found and adopted a noble child. Small and cute. Thinks she’s a werewolf now.”

"Really?" What strange times. He relished in the contact for a few moments. "And a few months back, a clan leader's child disappeared without a trace. Abduction, most likely."

Oh. “That’s... I’m sorry to hear about their loss. Vaidehi doesn’t seem to have been abducted though. Every interaction I’ve had with her points towards her being abandoned.”

"... I have not heard of other children missing, apart from Ignes. Her teacher was found murdered and her room demolished. The search was gruesome. Children that young die when they are too long without an adult. Two, maybe three weeks at most, with children her age."

“Why?” Why would they die? That seemed to be.... and why would they take this ‘Ignes’? That was... “Why would anyone do that knowing the child would come to harm?”

"Noble children cannot sustain themselves. They feed energy off noble adults. Without an adult... they have no source of energy and die." His face was sombre. "So, I assume it must have been someone who did not know of that. Or someone who did not care. Or... honestly? Nothing makes sense. I searched the scene. The teacher was killed with a dagger, and her room had traces of a werewolf's aura, but one of her teachers was a werewolf. Who had no personal stake in this, and besides, werewolves do not kill with daggers. I do not understand who, or why, or even how. Humans would not have the strength to abduct a noble child. She was old enough for that. She could not have run away herself and would not have caused such destruction first. Something is missing."

“...How old was Ignes? Vaidehi’s been here a while, and she doesn’t look older than maybe 70.” She wondered if maybe nobles could survive off of werewolf energy. That would manage to widen the radius Krasis could search.

"About the same age." He frowned. ".... which means... that a noble child might live off werewolf energy..." Which meant... that Ignes was no longer _guaranteed_ dead... but... "Is there a chance to meet this girl?"

“She’ll be here with some other children later. I have babysitting duty again today.” So yes. Yes, Krasis could meet her.

Krasis nodded. "... Her father is worrying sick. And the clan leader who has been tasked with watching over her. So, the opposite of abandoned. But still... it might be good to check up on the girl anyway."

She nodded. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask you. She grew a tail, she’s been so insistent that she’s a werewolf. Is that normal among your people?”

".. What?" Krasis blinked, caught off guard.

“Vaidehi has a tail. Just like werewolf children around her age.”

"... I do know that some nobles can shift between male and female forms if they do not feel like either, and both at the same time. It has a lot to do with self-perception... so... maybe if she truly, honestly, sees herself as a werewolf, her body might be changing to reflect her feelings."

Huh. “Yes, she does very heavily see herself as one. She’s even denied being a noble when asked. She doesn’t seem to want to be one. Other than that, she’s a happy and healthy child as far as I can tell. Maduke does a good job of taking care of her.”

"The Lord's right-hand man?" Krasis looked puzzled. The few times he had met him, he had not struck him as the type to like children. "He is friends with the noble who was supposed to watch over Ignes."

“Is he? But yes. And he does like children. He adores his niece. And now has adopted Vaidehi.”

"At least one noble child that found a good home," he mused slightly. "Though I am surprised he did not just bring her to Lukedonia." As far as he knew, his last visit has been a few years ago.

“You’d have to talk to him on his motivations there, love.” She definitely couldn’t speak for him.

A nod. "Of course, it is none of my business. If the child his happy and healthy here, there is no point in talking about it."

“It’s rather cute. Maduke’s been noticeably happier with her around too.”

"Parenthood does tend to bring light into one's life." Krasis smiled contently. "Having Karias was truly life-changing."

Ah. Karias. Her beloved’s son was adorable. “You know, since we do have another noble child living here now, maybe it would be a good idea to bring him around sometime. Then he could play with the children here and the noble girl would still get to occasionally be around other nobles.” Hopefully, he wouldn’t think it was the excuse to spoil him it was.

He smiled. "It might be worth a thought at least."

The children were already playing, supervised by a younger warrior. Vaidehi was playfighting with Gotaru, and she definitely had gotten much better - her style was not exactly typically werewolf, but one could tell she had practised a lot.

Krasis watched them intently. Could... Could it really be?

Vaidehi screamed her joy. This was so much fun now that she was better at it! Her tail wagged full force as it did for so many of the others.

Krasis swallowed. "... Uiara... She looks so much like Ignes." Red eyes, black hair, pointy features

“I’ll take your word for it, love. I’ve never met Ignes, so I can’t say whether they do or don’t. Do you want me to call her over here?”

"Yes please." This was... Could it be possible?

Uiara called the girl over, and Vaidehi ran happily up until she noticed Krasis, at which point her tail tucked between her legs. She very obviously recognized Krasis yet did not feel safe around him. Strange. What could be happening that would make her afraid of her fellow nobles?

He crouched down incredulously. This was definitely Ignes. "Ignes? Ignes Kravei?" How was this possible?!

"M no’ Ignes anymore." She didn't want to go back to being Ignes.

"... Why are you here? How did you get here?"

“Madu brough’ me here. Father an Ser Lagus don’ wan’ me no more ‘cause I cand be a proper noble.”

"What? Why would they say that?”

She looked very uncomfortable for a moment. "Because I cand read minds. An I cand remember things good. So they’re always mad ad me." But... "Madu said I could be a werewolf though. Werewolves don' hafta be able to read minds. So 'M a werewolf now. An I remember things a lo’ better here."

He looked puzzled. That was... strange. "... and you don't want to go home? Don't you miss your father?”

“No. Nobles don’ like me anyway. M allowed to have friends here an I can go ou’ and play when I wan an I don have to hear how I did somethin wrong again an again. M a werewolf now.” Vaidehi was angry. How dare he! She’d said her father didn’t want her. Why would she want to go somewhere she obviously didn’t belong?!

What.... what were Roctis and Lagus doing for her to react too strongly? What was that about friends and playing and forgetting? He frowned. "Are you happy here?"

“Yes!” It was so much better than Lukedonia here. “I get cuddles all the time an people like me an no one cares if I’m loud ‘cause they’re all loud too.”

Oh. She even had grown a tail. He was tempted to ask if she would go back if she knew her father wanted her back, but... "Alright then." She was happy here. She had friends and the little tail... "... I'll keep this a secret then, Vaidehi."

Her face twisted with indescribable relief. She’d been afraid that he would force her back. She’d have screamed if he tried though. Madu would probably save her.

Krasis smiled. "If you ever want to come back, you can, but if you are happy here, my lips are sealed."

“Umm. Umm. Hey. If I asked you to take something to Claudia, could you?” Claudia was safe, probably.

"... I could. But she might tell Ser Lagus." He watched her reactions carefully.

“Oh.” Her brow furrowed. Would Claudia? “No. I don think she would. She’s kep’ things secre’ for me before.”

"Alright. Then yes. I can take something to Claudia."

“Umm! Okay! Some cuttings from my agave! She’d like tha!”

"Your agave? Weren't the plants broken, though?"

“I took my agave with me! Then the other plants got broke.”

Oh. To cover her tracks. "So you went willingly?"

“Yeah!”

So, she went willingly, took her favourite plant, was happy and thriving, and did not want to go back. He understood the gist, but the details... He knew he would have to investigate. "Does it keep, the cutting?"

“Umm! No.” But... but... “Madu is the bes', you know! He’s the one who brough’ me here! An he gives me cuddles an teaches me cool things an tells me I did a good job when I try things!”

So essentially the way a child should be parented. He wished he could ask about Roctis, but he didn't want to upset her. "I'm not returning to Lukedonia and Claudia right away. Can you ask Maduke to bring cuttings when he visits Lukedonia again?"

“Yeah!” She could, probably. Madu was a good person, so if she explained it was for Claudia it should be fine. Her tail had not stopped wagging happily since she mentioned Maduke.

She really was attached to that man. It was suspiciously fast. "Alright. Then she will get fresh cuttings."

“Okay!”

"Good. Then... Then go and play with your friends. 'Twas a pleasure meeting you, Vaidehi."

“Bye Ser Krasis!” And she ran off to go play. Seemed she still followed some basic genuflection from Lukedonia.

He got up into an upright position, brows furrowed. What did Uiara think about this? "It doesn't take a werewolf’s nose to tell this smells fishy."

“No. No, it does not.” Something was up there. “So, she doesn’t have psychic powers then? Why was no one informed? That seems like it’d be something every adult would need to take into account for interacting with her.”

"We all assumed she was extremely reserved. You know noble children don't start communicating verbally until a few decades old."

She pointed to where she was playing full force with the other children. “Would you really call that reserved?”

"No. She really acts like a werewolf child."

“And it seems it was just part of her nature, to begin with. She’s never seemed anything less than genuine here.” Hmm. “If she’s not psychic, then she’s basically one of us anyway, even if she functions a bit differently. Same number of senses, it makes sense she’d feel out the world in the same way.”

"Yes. Nobles... We don't communicate in touch and words, but thoughts and feelings." He hummed thoughtfully. "It's a language she cannot comprehend without psychic abilities, though. So Maduke did abduct her. For whatever reason. It only served her well, though."

“Yes. Which just raises questions. There’s no way he just randomly decided to abduct a noble child. It had to be Vaidehi. And he had to have planned it out. This is all to her better but the fact that it had to be done how it was to begin with....” She shook her head. “It’s worrying. He’s not the type to kill or kidnap.”

"Everyone knows he is friends with Ser Lagus. And he abducted her right under the nose of his friend."

“So, he’s the one who needs to be checked out then.” Because otherwise, it wouldn’t have needed to be hidden.

"Yes. He and Roctis both. And I need to do so without revealing what I know. "

She placed a hand on his arm. “You’ll do it. You’re not the best there is for nothing.”

He smiled warmly. "Careful. Flattery will get you everywhere you want."

She chuckled. “We’ll test that a bit later. For now, I’ve got kids to watch.”


	9. A friendly Warning

"Zan! I'm back!" Vaidehi yelled before entering the house. She was worn out! She'd played as hard as she could with Kentas and Lunark. Lunark was getting tough very fast it seemed.

Xanthe was in the living room, knitting. She smiled when Vaidehi returned. Rasmut had dropped her off before taking Kentas and Lunark home. "Hello. Did you have fun?"

“Yes! Luna’s geddin’ really strong really fas.” She didn’t know if that was normal for a baby werewolf or not. “I think she’s stronger than Ken’as.”

Xanthe smiled proudly. Ah, her grandchild was really formidable. "Good. She is learning fast, then."

“Yeah!” Lunark was fun to play with and fun to cuddle with. And she was Ras’s daughter so Vaidehi could play with her as much as she wanted.

"Did you get hurt today?"

“A liddle bi’ bu’ id’s fine!” She was getting better at not getting hurt, but Gotaru was too good still.

"Good. Did anything else interesting happen?" She looked up from her needlework. "Come here. Let me measure you."

She approached so Xanthe could measure her. “Umm. Ser Krasis was here today an he asked me questions.” That was interesting enough, she supposed.

"Who is that?"

“A noble Clan Leader! I think he’s a Blers’er.”

"Oh? What did he ask?" That was... important, she felt.

“Umm. About whether or no’ I wanted to go back home.” And she didn’t.

"I see. So is he letting you stay?"

“Yeah. He said so.”

"Good. I would not want for you to go away."

“M not leavin! M a werewolf now!” She belonged here. Not back in Lukedonia.

"Yes that you are. Spread your arms wide, like an eagle." She needed to see how long the sleeves would need to be.

“Okay!” She did so. Did she need to flap? Probably not, so she didn’t.

She placed a string against her wrist, and then down to the shoulder. Then she stretched it out from wrist to wrist. "The winters are cold, and you don't have any fur, so I will make you a little coat."

Oh! That would be nice! “Thank you Zan!”

"I asked Maduke to bring some dye from his trip. He can bring back interesting things when he goes out to meet humans."

“In’eres’in things?” Like what? Dye, obviously, which she didn’t know what that was. But what else kind of cool things were there?

"Spices. Fabrics. Writings. He has all those fancy things we all lived fine without. Guess he's still a big boy who likes new, shiny toys, down there."

Vaidehi giggled. “He likes tasty plants.”

"Exactly. He and his fancy things." She laughed and ruffled the girl's hair.

“Madu is the bes though.” Even if they thought his fancy things were unnecessary.

She smiled. "I'm really happy you have each other."

“I am too!” Her tail wagged excitedly.

"... Wait... I do have one question."

“Yeah?”

"Where did you know that clan leader from?"

“He’s a Clan Leader. I know all the Clan Leaders.”

"How come?"

“Father’s a Clan Leader.” But he wasn’t her father anymore.

"And did you live in the noble lands before?"

Her son would have to answer several questions

“Yeah. But I don’ like id there.” She didn’t want to go back.

"And how did Maduke pick you up? Where did he find you?"

“Ser Lagus lef me in a tower an Madu got me from the tower an we took my plant.”

"..." She nodded slowly. So, she was not thrown out whatsoever. He had actually abducted the child. But it didn't matter.

“Is better this way. Father an Ser Lagus don wan’ me ‘cause I cand be a proper noble. They’re always mad because I cand do wha’ they want.”

"Oh no. But you're such a darling!" She set aside her needles in case Vaidehi wanted to snuggle.

Ah! Zan wanted snuggles! “Madu says the same! So M a werewolf now since bein a noble didn work out.” And this was! It was great!

Xanthe smiled and picked up her knitting again once Vaidehi was settled well. "And you're getting good at it, from what I've heard."

“I am! I hunded a rabbit the other day! I still like geddin fish bedder though.”

"Well done!" She smiled gladly. "why be a bad noble if you can be a good werewolf?"

“Yeah!” She giggled, her tail wagging contentedly.

"And if anyone is ever mean to you about it, know that they're wrong."

“Why would they be mean?” She was very obviously a werewolf now. She had a tail and everything!

"Some people think one must be born a werewolf to be one. They probably didn't meet you, then."

Ah! That made sense. Maybe. “Oh. Yeah.” Zan was right. They wouldn’t have met Vaidehi yet.

"So know we love you just as you are."

Ah, she loved this so much. “Love you too, Zan!”

They had good two weeks together. Xanthe enjoyed having Vaidehi around, little delight that she was. Easier to manage than her other granddaughter too.

Yet eventually, Maduke returned from his journey to the human world.

"MOTHER? VAIDEHI?"

“MADU!!” Vaidehi ran outside to go and see him. It had been a while.

"come here!" He picked her up from her run and spun her around. Ah. This sensation of joy... It was better than almost everything.

She giggled. “You’re back!” And that was great! He could teach her more things and she could catch fish for him and they could train and... the list just went on forever.

He smiled. "Of course, I'm back. And I brought something for you." He carried her inside.

“You brought something?” What was it?

"Before going, I asked you whether you want something. Do you remembered what you asked for?"

“Umm. Paints?” She thought. She wanted to paint her room like Madu said she could.

"Yes. That's right. So I brought you some."

"Ah!" Really!? That sounded so fun!

"What did I miss while I was away?"

"Um. Ser Krasis was here! He says I can keep bein a werewolf." She wagged her tail about that. "I was scared he was gonna make me go back but he's keepin it a secret!"

His brows creased and he sat on a stool, still keeping her in his arms. "Is he?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I like id better here, he said he would."

"Good. Because if he'd tried to force you to go back..."

She giggled. "You won't le’ them take me!" Oh! But! "He was with Miss Uiara! I think they like each other."

Before he could go on a rant about the length he'd go to keep her, she already came in with new information. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! They stood together while the rest of us played!" And Krasis didn't leave. "They went home together!"

"I see." So she had a noble clan leader as lover... A clan leader who knew the truth. "And when he asked you 'bout going back, was she there too?"

"Yeah. She looked kind of worried about me going back too. Miss Uiara don wan me to go either, I don think."

"Good. You belong here, after all."

"Yeah." She snuggled against Madu. He was comfortable.

* * *

"MADUKE!" It was rare that Uiara had reason to come see him, they usually just conferred when doing their diplomacy jobs on Lukedonia. But what Krasis had said about the needs of noble children was rather important, and did need to be relayed to him.

It took him a few moments to come down the stairs. "Yes, Uiara?" It's been a while... And he was not sure whether he wanted to hear what she had to say to him.

Ah. Good. “I just needed to discuss some things with you.” She looked around, checking for Vaidehi. This was best discussed out of her presence, after all. It wouldn’t do to disaffirm her identity as a werewolf.

"I have time now." Vaidehi was upstairs, painting her room, after all.

“It’s about Vaidehi.” Which... she didn’t know if he’d know it would be about her or not.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes?"

“I’m sort of... seeing a noble. And he did tell me some things about noble childcare that would be important to keep in mind.”

"Krasis Blerster, right?"

“Ah.” She blushed. How did he know? “Vaidehi told you?” How did she know?

"Yes. She told me."

“Um. Right. Anyhow, I doubt this is ever going to become a problem, but she can’t be left alone for more than two weeks.”

"Elaborate?"

“Noble children do eat, in a sense. They feed off of their caretaker’s energy. If they can’t access that, then they’ll starve.”

"I have been away for more than that just recently. I assume it means not just their primary one." Since she did seem perfectly fine with his mother.

She nodded. “Krasis specified a noble adult up until he found out about Vaidehi. It seems we produce enough energy to sustain them as well.” Which... explained why she was assumed dead. They believed that only nobles could sustain the children.

"Good." Well, she has been here for months doing just fine, so obviously werewolf energy worked for her too. "I appreciate the notice."

She smiled. “Like I said. I doubt it’s going to ever be an issue.” Not when everyone wanted to cuddle the cute noble puppy.

He could not help but to smile as well - something that was pretty rare for him, as everyone knew. "No. There are enough people willing to watch over her. She is a delight."

“You’re a good father for her. Krasis agrees.”

"... " It felt good to hear that. "Thank you."

“It’s hardly something to thank me for. I simply spoke the truth.” She chuckled, before continuing on with explaining what would be happening in Lukedonia. “He intends to investigate Roctis and Lagus. The way she reacted to some of his questions... something’s up with them and he does not like it.” The fact that a noble child had to be abducted in order to make them happy....

... This could be dangerous. For Krasis, most importantly. But potentially for him, too. "Silent waters run deep."

She chuckled. “He’s a scout.” Of sorts. It was what his clan specialised in, just like the Kertia. “Of course he’s not going to reveal that he’s doing this.” Hmm. “The circumstances of Vaidehi coming here are out of character for you.” Maduke? Killing and stealing a child? Ridiculous under any other circumstance. “We can only assume it was an extreme case, especially with how she reacts to certain subjects. You won’t be held at fault for abducting her, I don’t think. Krasis certainly didn’t seem to find any fault with it.”

Out of character... Yes. He had to admit, this was not something he usually would do. For reasons other than what she thought of. "I had reasons to take matters into my own hands instead of turning to their Lord." Which meant he knew exactly what was up.

“A delicate situation then. I’ll make sure to relay that he should be extra careful.” It wasn’t like he didn’t have time now.

He couldn't afford to reveal that no investigation at all would be in his best interest. "Ask him to put it on hold. The time is not right."

Oh? “I can do that.” Hmm. “It’d be best if he doesn’t risk anything while Karias is still as young as he is, I think.” Cute kid that he was.

"Exactly. And risk is all he'll run into, as of now."

She smiled. “Thanks for the warning.” She’d hate to lose her lover. “Karias is only around Gotaru’s age. It’d be awful for him to lose Krasis.”

Maduke nodded. "I agree." A young kid. No need to make him fatherless. "I hope he'll heed your warning."

“That was all, I think. Thanks for speaking with me.”

He nodded. "Let me know if you need anything else "

She smiled. “I’ll tell you if something comes up.” Keeping him informed was probably a good idea.


	10. The Seeds of Truth

Maduke had let years pass. The time was not right. But when he was Lord... Then it didn't matter anymore. Krasis would be able to investigate to his heart's content. But until then... This would have to be a secret. A secret he would keep well as he visited Lukedonia in diplomatic affairs. 

"Lagus." He greeted him with a polite nod. Now that his business with the Noble Lord has been taken care of, of course he'd visit his old friend.

His lines face creased into a smile. “Maduke.” It was good to see him. “How have things been?”

"Quaint." He clasped his hands. "Have you been doing well?"

“Things are... progressing well enough. Roctis has become a major issue since Ignes died. He has no will to continue to work with me.” Good that he’d never truly brought him in on his plans. He’d needed it to be too late to correct Ignes before Roctis learned the truth.

"Might he reveals our plans to anyone?" Or the mere fact that there were some activities going on that bordered on treason and conspiracy...

“He doesn’t know enough to be able to do so yet, but he was going to be a key player.” Which made this so frustrating! Losing Ignes was losing the cinch-pin of this operation!

"Will he need to be taken care of?"

“I don’t know yet. I suppose I can just do what I did with Edian, but...” He sighed. “Much like Edian, he can’t be killed without raising suspicion. None of the Clan Leaders can.”

"We need to speed up our plans."

What? And how did Maduke expect to do that? “We’re having trouble with that. Some upstart human showed up at the Noblesse’s mansion and won’t leave.”

"A human? You're having trouble with a human?"

“He’s under Ser Raizel’s protection and he’s somehow as strong as a Clan Leader.”

"How can that be?"

“That blasted weapon of his! Blasphemous. He’s tried to replicate our soul weapons and it has thousands of unwilling human souls in it.” And Ser Raizel hadn’t killed him! What was this madness?!

"And the Noblesse is fine with it?" Maduke quirked a brow. This was absolutely out of tune with everything he'd heard about the man.

“That’s what bothers me. Can you do some digging into the man? ‘Frankenstein’. As far as I can gather, he has a history with our Union friends.”

"Frankenstein? Alright." He gave a nod. "I'll see what I can dig up."

“Thank you. Hopefully, he can be kept from becoming a thorn in our side.” He’d only been there for a couple of weeks and he was already awful. “The rumours of him alone...” He shook his head.

"If the Noblesse doesn't care about his kill count... He might not care if Muzaka moves on to kill either."

“Yes. Which is why we need more about his background. Ser Raizel would never befriend someone like that, and we need to know what it is that earns him immunity.”

"I agree. This is inconsistent enough to mean our plans might be at risk altogether."

He sighed. They didn't have another option for this. Getting rid of the Noblesse was essential to being able to stage the later coup.

"We will find a way." He waved his hand dismissively. "Is there any other matter we need to discuss?"

"None that I'm aware of. I've got to check on Claudia soon. I've been having to teach her what needs to be done as my apprentice with Ignes gone, but it's been slow-going." Just as bright, and even more obedient, but she was weak-willed and felt too strongly. Hopefully, leaving her restrained with an injured animal was working to desensitise her a bit.

"..." So, of course, he would turn to his daughter now that Ignes was gone. But Claudia was none of his business. Why did he not really care much?

"I have a request. I've been meaning to start a garden. Herbs for seasoning."

"Herbs?" Of all things. Maduke wanted to start a garden? It was unusual for a werewolf to do so, from what he understood, but Maduke was an unusual werewolf. "I think I have a few that will grow well in the climate of your home."

"I would appreciate some seeds and instructions. I'm growing tired of needing to acquire them on each visit to human lands."

"I can do that. You want them now?" Lagus could gather them rather quickly, after all. It wouldn't take more than an hour to write up the care instructions for all the different kinds he could send off. Temperate climates were good for herbs.

"Yes." He wondered whether he should visit Roctis. No. He shouldn't. "I'll try and plant them by my house."

That didn't exactly matter much to Lagus, but okay. He rose to go get the herbs. "Do you want all the possible ones you can grow and are there any you want more of?"

"... Variety is good, but I'm fond of sage and rosemary in particular." He thought for a few moments. "Liquorice, mint and chives are also nice." Vaidehi liked them.

So enough for one of everything, and make sure there were more of those five. Yeah. He could do that. He chuckled. "Variety is going to need a lengthy care list. There's a lot that can grow there." He began writing up what Maduke would need for each of them.

"I appreciate your help." He smiled innocently. "Consider this the favour you owe me." For the time he invested in teaching Ignes.

Ah. Yes. He chuckled. "Yes, yes." It had come to nothing, so asking for this was also nothing. More than fair.

"Good. Shall I leave you alone?"

"It doesn't much matter. I'll be at this a while." The words were distracted. He was focused on his task.

"Alright. I'll take a walk through your gardens then." He stood up.

"Don't forget to take a clan member with you. Don't want a repeat of the first time, do you?" Lagus chuckled. That had been hilarious.

"I'll just stay close to the manor," he assured. There were always clan members nearby.

"If you say so." It was his funeral he was risking.

He headed outside. Good... He needed to remember where her room was. Near the tower. He followed a well-maintained path around the manor to the south side. There. An open window. He reached out and felt no one who'd be within sight. A leap up and to the window. Ah, this really looked like it must be Claudia's room. He stepped in carefully and took the agave cuttings from his inner pocket. He placed them on her bedside table and returned to the garden. Vaidehi had been quite pleading in her request - he could not bring himself to deny her anything and besides, there would be no harm in this.

Lagus met him outside in a little more than an hour, a decently sized box filled with handmade seed packets in his hands. The list he made was tied neatly as a scroll on top. "Here you go. This should be every type of herb seed that can grow in that climate. I even included spices as well."

"Thank you." He took the box. Now that should be a splendid gift for his precious little darling. "I don't understand why my people disregard gardening so much."

"I don't either. It's so calming. Therapeutic, even." Just then one of the carnivorous plants of the Tradio garden snatched a squawking bird out of the air.

Ah, the beauty of nature. "Lagus... There's another question. It seems one of our scouts found a noble child a few months ago. She adopted the boy."

So probably old enough to fend for himself, if it had been months without a noble adult. "So what did you want to ask then?" It was none of his business if they had a noble kid.

"He keeps insisting that he's a werewolf now. And even grew a functioning tail. Have you heard of something like that before?"

Lagus blinked. "We're into that kind of thing again? I thought we'd put a stop to that because we needed Epona to stop being a horse."

"... Pardon?"

"We can shapeshift, yes. But it depends upon our self-image. If they have a tail now, they probably genuinely see themselves as a werewolf and are altering themselves to match their perception." He would not be explaining half the shit Epona had done.

"... I see." That was good to know. "It's a bit of a freaky sight, I'll admit it, a small noble with a werewolf tail."

Lagus scoffed. "He'll figure out better once he grows up. Children are usually like that from time to time. Raskreia spent three decades as a boy once."

"Well. Of course, it's none of our business. He's fitting in, so there's nothing to discuss. I was just curious."

"It's a relatively normal, if rare, occurrence." He comforted. "It's just unusual since most of us are however we want to be already."

"I see. So, he'll look like a werewolf, but stay fully noble otherwise?"

"Yes. You can hardly replicate the way your aura functions. Epona was still a noble. Even if she looked like a horse."

"Actually... I saw the boy training with his new guardian. It was eerily similar to ours. The aura."

Oh? "Have you considered that maybe he might have been some sort of hybrid already then? I have no other explanation for that one. All noble children stay nobles. Regardless of how they might develop otherwise."

"Hm. I wouldn't know. Do red eyes occur in hybrids too?"

"...I don't know, actually."

"... Strange. Well. Either way, I guess we'll have an unusual extra warrior in a couple of centuries."

Lagus laughed outright at that. "You're training the boy as a warrior!?"

He gave a shrug. "I see no issues if he ends up growing strong enough to keep up."

He shook his head at that. "Very well. Whatever works."

"I am curious to see what will come out of it."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be interesting, at least." Maybe he could get him as a test subject when all was said and done. A hybrid sounded like a fun puzzle.

"Farewell, Lagus. I will look into this Frankenstein."

"Farewell, Maduke." He sent his friend off with a smile.

* * *

Finally. After endless hours alone in the dark, with that dying animal, Claudia has been allowed to go back to her room. The only solace she had this day was that that poor creature was no longer suffering, even if it had for a very long time. She was tired, in ways she hadn't even known were possible. She closed the door to her room and turned around. Someone has been in here. On her bed-stand. What... what was that? She swallowed, reaching for the leaf. Agave. This was an agave leaf cutting. Fresh. And there were still traces of a familiar aura on it. Ignes. She dropped the leaf, her face twisting in hot rage as tears streamed down her cheeks. Father had lied. She resisted screaming, opting instead to go over to the plant she'd so carefully tended. Yanking it out, she disintegrated it with her power. Lies. It was nothing more than a lie and she wouldn't have it here anymore. The new leaf though... the new leaf would grow into a new plant. And this one she would keep.

Roctis Kravei must have answers for her.

While Claudia discovered the agave cutting, Roctis was alone in his home. The world was dark, and so was his room. Roctis rarely left the room unless he was absolutely needed - he did not want to see the sun, the stars, the sea, the garden, other people. Anything. It was all meaningless. His Ignes was dead, and he failed to protect her. She was gone and he would never even know what happened, or why. It took him unusually long to notice that there was an intruder nearby. He looked up dully, reaching out both with his aura and telepathy. Huh. Was that...?

She turned the handle, as stealthily as she could. She was glad she'd gotten some practice in lowering her aura to avoid her own clan members when she was trying to hide from her father for a bit. She entered the room quickly. Roctis would know. And he'd give her the answers she wanted. She wouldn't give him a choice.

"... Claudia?" He knew her aura. He could not see her in the dark, and so, he used his telepathy to move the heavy dark curtains aside to let in enough light to vaguely see her.

"Ser Roctis." Her voice was tight with fury. She didn't know how to voice what she wanted to say yet.

It was not hard to tell that she was moved by strong emotions. "Why are you here?"

"Where is Ignes?"

"You know it." He looked away in his deep sadness. Ah, she, too, could not come to terms with it, then. "She died. Years ago."

"Do. Not. Lie to me."

"I do not lie!" He turned his head towards her, anger flaring up. "She is dead! No matter how hard it is to believe!"

"THEN WHY DOES THIS HAVE HER AURA ON IT!?"

"..." He stared at her, taken aback. "... what? Show me!" He stood up. This... could not be, could it?!

She was hesitant, but she held out the freshly planted cutting. "He lied. I told him if she took the agave with her, then she left willingly. And he brought back a fake cutting. But now I have a real one."

"..." He took the cutting and reached for it with his senses. This was Ignes' aura. Faint as it was, it was hers, and it was recent. It could not be more than a week old. "... how..." He paled. But they had found no trace. And even if she had gone willingly... she would have starved without an adult! "... This cannot be. How?!"

"Dunno. The cutting was on my nightstand." She huffed. Roctis didn't know either.

"... On.. your nightstand ?!"

"Yeah. I don't know how it got there."

"Was anyone in your room?"

"No. Just the cutting." No one could have been in there. "I was busy with Father's lessons before bedtime, so..."

"You mean to tell me that even though Ignes disappeared without a trace, years ago, this cutting appeared, out of nowhere, with her aura on it, and your father lied and gave you a false cutting?"

"Yes!" And she was very angry about it. Ignes was obviously alive. And they'd just taken the easier option about this.

"... But... if he knew... if he knew that she is alive..."

She thought for a bit. "I don't think he knows. He gave me a fake cutting just because I asked him if her agave was there or not." Her Father would still be using Ignes instead of training Claudia otherwise.

He stared at the cutting in his hand. "... Then she is alive.. and well enough.. to get this to you." But why not to him?! Why no sign of life to him?!!

"If she left willingly, she might not want to come back." That was simple, right?

"But why would she not? Where is she that she would not want to return?!"

"Dunno. Somewhere she doesn't have to abide by yours and Father's rules?"

"You know exactly she's too young to be without an adult!"

"If she's surviving she's obviously fine, whatever she's doing." Claudia wasn't stupid. And neither was Roctis. Ignes still being alive was proof of her either not needing an adult or being with one.

A heavy, shaky breath. Then she was alive... and as long as she was alive... he could hope that one day, he would have back. "... Thank you for showing this to me, Claudia." He sounded old and worn.

"Don't. I didn't get the answers I wanted." And that infuriated her. She hadn't shown him this for him.

"... I wish I had the answers you want. I wish anyone did."

She huffed, annoyed. He had no idea what she was risking to come here. And he never would, likely. "I have to go get home before Father realises I snuck out."

He nodded. "Do you need to be accompanied?"

"... No." Besides, she was starting to think that going back home was a bad idea. She was already out. She could just... not go back.

Roctis nodded. "If you ever need anything of me, let me know, Claudia."

"Don't tell my father I was here. That's all." She wouldn't go back after all, she thought. But where to go? She thought she'd heard there was land to the west. She could start travelling there.

"... Alright. Goodnight, Claudia."

"Goodnight." She wouldn't have time to sleep tonight, unfortunately. Not if she was going to make it out of Lukedonia before sun-up.


	11. Little Hero

Home, sweet home. Though Maduke enjoyed his travels for his various affairs, there was something worth returning to now. Vaidehi stayed with his mother again, and he called out for her loudly when entering. "VAIDEHI!" He could tell that his mother was out currently. Probably getting water from the well.

She ran outside, just as exuberantly as usual. "MADU!"

As usual, he picked her up with a swirl into a sweeping hug. He could do this a thousand times and coming home now felt meaningful. He no longer returned to a cold, empty home. He returned to his mother's place, always warm and lively, to someone who waited for him. He carried her inside. "I brought something for you."

Ah! He brought lots of things! "Wha is id?" What was it this time? She was always so excited!

"I will show you at home. Do you need to pick anything up from here first?" Since his mother was out at the minute.

She ran inside and grabbed her agave. It was getting big! Maybe she should plant it properly outside soon.

Ah, yes. The agave. Vaidehi really did cherish it, and took great care of that little plant she had taken all those years ago. He hoped that leaving the cutting for Claudia was not a mistake. But he supposed that there should be no issue with it. Once they got home, he grabbed the box which he had turned into a slightly awkward carrier bag using a leather strap. "This is for you." He would let her have a good look at it herself.

"Oh?" She opened up the box. That was... Ser Lagus's handwriting? "Seeds?"

"Yes. I asked him for seeds for herbs that will grow well here. Mint and sage, liquorice and rosemary, and almost everything else."  
"Oh." So... "If we grow these then we'll have them around, probably."  
"Yes. And then we always have fresh herbs and spices for our cooking."  
OH! "Okay!" That sounded good!

"He thinks I am going to plant them myself, so the instructions are simple." Lagus and Ignes both knew that he knew nothing about gardening

"Um. I can try!" Agave was easy, and she needed to neglect it a little to make sure it didn't bloom. But these would actually need care. That was something Claudia was better at.

"I am sure you will be great at it. Like at everything else. But first.." He looked at the notes and instructions written in Lagus' writing. "Let us copy those. How about I read them aloud and you write it down?" A little listening and writing exercise.

"Okay!" She could do that! She could definitely do that!

Ah, she was always so eager! He led her upstairs in his office. Since she was still small, she usually got a large pillow so she would sit higher on his chair. Then she could write on the desk comfortably. He preferred to pace when reading aloud, anyway.

"Then get the quill and paper."

"Yes!" She grabbed the two things, happy to be doing this at Madu's desk. This was an important spot, which meant the exercise was important too!

He started with the shortest, dictating slowly - first, the whole sentence, then a few words at a time. He wished his family had done that more with him. His father always had read too fast. But hey, at least he was taught how to read and write, unlike many werewolves.

She did so, sometimes stopping because she didn't know a word. They were simple, but that didn't mean she knew them all. But that was okay! Because Madu was always happy to explain when Ser Lagus got mad whenever she didn't get it right the first time.

It took a while to write down all the instructions for the different plants, but her not having to see Lagus's handwriting each time she needed to look something up would be important.

"... And that was the last of it. Well done." She had been very focused and patient, which was a delight. And she did become able to focus longer and longer over the past few years. "I am proud of you. You wrote a lot of text."

"I did!" She blushed happily at the praise. She rarely wrote this much. She did it as neatly as she could, but it was still kind of messy. But she should be able to read it!

He would keep Lagus's originals, but Vaidehi's copies... "Now you need a good spot to keep these. But first..." He approached one of his bookshelves and pulled out a thin leather wrapper for documents. "You can put your notes in here so they do not get scattered." She gasped. She got an important thing to keep them in! Excitedly, Ignes stashed the papers in the leather folder. This was her own folder for important things now!

"So. We're going to make a garden. The instructions say we'll need pots. Who do we know makes these?" He assumed she would know the answer. Lunark's remaining mother.

"Umm. Luna's mom!" They could go see Luna then!  
"So what do we do?" Some networking 101.  
"Go talk to her about po's!"  
He nodded. "Exactly. No one can do everything, so it's important to know who can do what."

Hmm. She contemplated that for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Tha makes sense."

"And maybe she can show you how to make pots. Then, the next time we need pots, you could make them yourself."

“I could!” Learning things was good!

He smiled fondly. It was easy to figure out what buttons to push to reinforce or discourage particular behaviours. "I'm very proud to see how studious and eager to learn you are. It's important to always learn useful new things and you're a good girl for doing your best at learning new things."

She giggled. Madu thought she was a good girl for learning stuff! And he taught her cool useful stuff too! Not stuffy rules! She bet making pots would be cool too!

* * *

The workshop attached to the small house was relatively quiet, giving Saiph some time to make space an clean everything up - until Maduke showed up with Vaidehi, who would like to learn how to sculpt clay into pots. People occasionally asked her for guidance on that, though Vaidehi was the youngest. That was alright, everyone knew that the girl was a delight - there was no problem with Maduke just leaving her here. The woman smiled warmly.

"So. Are you ready to go? We will need to gather materials."

“Yes!” She needed to make her pots! It was important.

She smiled and led the girl to the swampy area where they harvested clay. Lunark followed them with wagging tail. She'd just play in the mud.

"Here. Set down the baskets. We need to gather raw clay here."

She set the basket down, bound and determined to do this right. They were supposed to gather raw clay, but how did you tell what was clay and what was mud?

They waded a bit with bare feet until she found a good deposit. "Here. You're looking for clumps that are firmer than mud. Like soft, moist stones."

Oh? She could do that! She managed to find several clumps easily. This was water, and it seemed everything to do with water just came easily to her.

They gathered the required clay quickly. "Now, we carry it all back. Lunark! Oh, where did she go?!" That girl always got everywhere she wasn't supposed to go.

Ignes looked around for her. “LUNA! WE’RE GOING! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

They needed to walk around a good bit before locating the child - climbing an old tree by the river.

"Lunark! Get off there right now!", Saiph called out sternly.

"No!" She continued on towards the end of the branch above the water.

“Luna! We gotta go! You gotta come down!” Vaidehi rolled her eyes. Luna would be fine up there, but she did need to get down. They needed to get the pots done.

Luna ignored them - until the dry branch cracked under her weight. Together with the dry wood, she fell into the cold river water with a shriek. Vaidehi waited a couple of seconds. She wasn’t surfacing. Could she not swim? Well, Vaidehi would go and pull her out then. She set the basket down and dove into the water, looking for Luna. They needed to go back, and they couldn’t do it without her.

Lunark was struggling in the waters, the current was stronger than it appeared from the outside, and she was sinking because of the wet fur dragging her down. Panicked. Definitely needed help. Behind them, Saiph dove into the water too, unaware that Vaidehi was perfectly equipped to handle this situation herself.

Vaidehi plucked her from where she was and dragged her to the surface. This was no issue. Though Luna was panicking. Why was she panicking? Water was fun! Was it because she got stuck? Luna held on to Vaidehi tightly, gasping desperately once they returned to the surface. She was coughing, too. Saiph reached them, drenched and breathless. "Oh, Moonmother!"

“You cand swim very good, huh Luna? You’re gonna hafta practice.” Otherwise, she shouldn’t have gotten stuck there.

"Come. The currents are strong. Are you holding up?" Saiph briefly touched Lunark's arm, who was just crying loudly, coughing and kicking against Vaidehi. 

“Is just water.” But she swam easily against them back to the shore and Lunark didn't calm down until she was out of the water and in her mother's arms. 

"Vaidehi... You saved her..." Saiph was obviously relieved beyond expression. "She could have drowned!"

“Drowned?” What was drowned?

"Water is dangerous. You sink and cannot breathe and you die. Didn't anyone teach you the dangers??"

“I don gotta breathe.” Others did? “I was gonna be a shark if bein a werewolf didn work out.”

"What? Not at all??"

“No! Sometimes I go fishin with Madu an I jus jump in the lake an stay there ‘til I think I go' enough fish.”

"..." And she's feared both children might drown! "... We do need to breathe. All werewolves do." She ran a hand over her face. "Well done. Lunark could have drowned." She could swim in calm waters, but not when surprisingly dropped into a moving body of water. And this was not the first time something like that happened.

So Lunark could have died? No! She didn’t want that! “Luna. You definitely gotta get better at swimmin. It’s more dangerous for you.”

"..." The pup muttered something and Saiph decided to carry her back. "Let's go home."

“Okay!” Vaidehi picked up her basket of clay. It had been a productive day.

They returned home. Luna clung to her mother's leg while she placed the clay on a stretch of cloth on the floor of her workshop. "Now we clean the clay and remove stones, dirt, leaves and the likes."

Yeah. That sounded like things they wouldn’t want in the clay. Vaidehi started picking things out of the clay, just as she was told, until the clay was clean and Lunark was back to playing in a corner.

"Now. We need to temper it to keep it flexible during sculpting. I always use ash for that." Because that was a byproduct they had anyway. She got up and brought a large bowl of ash, then a bucket of water. "You add water and ash until you can easily mould your clay."

“Okay!” She did exactly that. This was kind of fun! Like painting, but she could hold it.

She adjusted Vaidehi's batch a few times until the clay was soft and good. "Now it would need to sit for a week." She smiled and stood up. "I will put this away and keep it, and we will use clay I prepared already instead."

Essentially, they just replaced the resources she would use up now. Oh! Yay! So she could make the pots today! “Okay!”

She returned with the clay she had prepared last week. "Now. How many pots are we making?" Maduke did say how many they would need, but she would like for Vaidehi to repeat it too if she knew

Vaidehi repeated the number she needed. She probably actually needed more, but she could do the herbs in batches, and not all of the seeds would take. She knew that much from Claudia and Ser Lagus.

Saiph nodded. Maduke's request has been very unusual, dimensions that wouldn't be of any use for holding things. But he knew best.

"We'll do the pinching method. That's easy, you can do it yourself too, once I show.you."

“Mmn.” She watched, determined.

They spent the entire afternoon forming and shaping clay to make enough pots. Saiph was surprised by how driven Vaidehi was, and she seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Quite an attitude. Finally, they made them all. The surfaces were polished. "Now, we need to fire them. Help me take them all outside. Luna!"

The pup approached. "Go and take as many wood logs as you have fingers and bring them outside."

Vaidehi gathered her work and brought them outside. The seed starter pots were shaped differently than Saiph’s. She’d seen this style back at Tradio manor and they were geniuses with plants so she’d do it their way. With a hole in the middle.

"We need to fire them," she explained and signalled at a small brick structure. The lowest one emitted great heat. Her last pottery work was in there. they would use the middle one. "It needs to be in this oven for three days," she explained as she started placing the pots in the oven. "Then, it will stay firm even if it gets wet."

“Okay!” She was excited to get started, but she guessed it was fine to wait a bit. Three days wasn’t much.

She waited for Lunark to return with the wood and placed everything, then fired it up. "You can pick it up in three days." She gently ruffled her hair. "Also... Why did you poke holes in all the pots?"

“‘Cause the water won drain right from the dir' in the po's withou' id. An then the plants’ll have too much!” They’d drown, like Lunark almost did.

Saiph nodded. "Ah... I see..." That was smart. "What will you plant?"

“Herbs! They make things even more tasty!” Her voice rang happily about that. “Mint’s fun to ead even on ids own!”

"Oh? What is mint?" It didn't sound like any herb she knew. But then, Vaidehi lived with Maduke who, according to Rasmut, always brought foreign things from the human lands.

“It tastes cold!! But id’s no'!”  
"... How can something taste cold?"  
“Like how peppers taste hot.”  
"Oh. I see. That sounds very interesting."  
“Id’s the bes! I love id!”

She laughed. "I believe you. Do you want me to bring you home?"

“Yes.” She wanted to tell Madu about how the pots were going. And how Luna needed to learn to swim better.

"Alright. Or you can go by yourself." He didn't live too far away after all, and Vaidehi has been here for years.

Oh! Hmm. She thought about it for a moment and nodded. “I’m a big girl. I can go by myself.”

She smiled. "Alright then. Say hello to Maduke when you get there."

“I will!” And she left, making the journey home. It was starting to get late anyway.

* * *

Maduke was in the basement and came up with a bottle of wine when Vaidehi returned. "Had fun?"  
“Yeah! Um. Luna needs to learn to swim better though.”  
"Hmh?" He tilted his head.  
“Safe says Luna would have drowned if I hadn pulled her from the water.”  
"Why was she in the water?"  
“She climbed a tree an the branch snapped an she fell in.”  
That sounded like classic Lunark. "What happened next?"

“Um. She didn surface, but it was time to go back, so I dove in an grabbed her an pulled her to the surface. Safe says the currents were strong there. But is just water to me.”

Oh, so she was drowning. "Well done." He patted her head. "You stayed calm, assessed the situation and acted accordingly."

Oh. She’d done well! She knew she’d saved Lunark from that but... “I didn know she could die. I probly would have gone faster if I knew.” Just so Maduke knew that too.

"Well, now you know. But it's still good not to act hastily."

“Okay!” Lunark had still had time from what she could tell. Thinking about it was probably okay.

"Yes. If you rush in without thinking, you can make mistakes. It's important to stay calm."

She nodded. She could remember that! She remembered lots of things now!

"The next time you see something like that, count to five. If the problem hasn't solved itself by then, act."  
“Got it!”  
"You're still fast, but it's a bit calmer."

Yeah. That made sense. She liked that Madu explained things to her. There was never any why with Ser Lagus. Just doing as he told.

"So. Did you like making pots?"  
“Yes! It’s like painting but you can hold what you made!”  
"I think I know what you would like. When the pots are done, you can paint them."  
You could... you could paint them too?! “YES!”  
"Humans make pretty pots and plates they paint with different colours."  
“I’mma make preddy po's then!”  
"The prettiest pots on the whole island," he confirmed.  
“Safe didn’ know why there were holes so I told her.”

"Oh? Saiph did ask a good question." Just repeat the word she mispronounced. "Why are there holes?"

“‘Cause the water needs to be able to drain from the dirt.”

"Hmmh. I see." Should water not be contained, though, so the plants could drink more? but this was an irrelevant question.

“If the water cand drain, then the plants might drown.” Like Lunark almost did. Madu seemed like he didn’t understand.

"Yes. That makes sense." He nodded. well, he also usually gave a small explanation even without having been asked to.

“All the po's at Tradio had them too!”

"Hmmh. And the Tradio know all about plants."

“Yeah. Claudia could make things grow instantly!” Claudia was cool like that.  
"Really?"  
Vaidehi nodded. “And she talks to plants, and they talk back! And sometimes they hug her!”  
He laughed. "Now you are kidding me'!"  
“No. I think plants jus really like her.”  
"Plants are just that. Plants. Not animals."  
“Yeah. Bu' vines still like to wrap around her by themselves.”  
"That... sounds sketchy."

How so? Plants just liked Claudia and she liked them. “They do the same with Ser Lagus, but he’s not as nice to them.”

"Plants are not people."  
“So?”  
"They do not have feelings. they cannot like or dislike someone."  
“But they hug Claudia.” By themselves even.  
"They wrap around her. There is a great difference."  
“Why they wrap then? Claudia doesn’ make them.”  
"You know how vines will grow along trees, wrapping? Or how some snakes wrap around their prey? They do it because it's in their nature."  
“Oh. Okay.”  
"People wrap around other people, animals or things to hug them because they hug them. Because they like them. But plants are not people."  
“Only people can hug?” Animals couldn’t?  
"Well. There are some types of animals that are smart enough, I suppose "

“Like wha?” She kind of wanted to hug anything smart enough to hug. Hugs were nice.  
"... Dogs. Dogs are good animals. Loyal souls."  
“And they’d like hugs?” Her tail wagged at the idea of hugs. She loved hugs in general.  
"Hmmh... those I met did not. But they liked being pet."  
“Both are nice!” Her tail thumped faster.  
"Humans keep them to guard their houses and help to chase down their prey."  
“Cool!” But um... “What’s a dog though?”  
Ah. "... Do you remember the pack of wolves we have seen in the mountains, last autumn?"  
“Ah! Yeah!” They were so fluffy!  
"Dogs are much smaller, and weaker. But they are very tame."  
“Okay!” Sounded cuddly. She kind of wanted to meet one, but she was scared she’d hurt it.

"Maybe one day I will take you with me when I go to the humans, and then you can see for yourself."

She blushed happily. “Yeah!” It always sounded like the humans had cool things whenever Maduke described them.

"Humans are very weak, and they live short, and they are often greedy and selfish... but they are also very inventive."

“They go' cool things tha' they make!”

"Yes. So it's worth seeing what they have, and whether we can use it too."

Vaidehi nodded. Cool things should always be checked out.


	12. Children change you

Missing. It seemed impossible, but his sweet Claudia was missing. How? Why? Lagus had gone to fetch her the next morning after his talk with Maduke, and she was gone.

It was impossible for Maduke to have taken her, of course. He’d left hours before Claudia had even been put into her room. So how...? She’d taken her agave.

She’d taken her agave, and that meant she left willingly if what she’d said about Ignes was also true. Was she old enough to survive on her own yet? He didn’t know. But he couldn’t involve the scouts in this again. Not after Ignes. Too many questions would be raised.

And yet, after six months of searching, he had to face facts. She wasn’t turning up. He needed help looking. Maduke. He could ask Maduke.

* * *

The request to see him came sooner than expected and was worded urgently enough for him to react to the letter fast. It was strange, returning to the place where he'd started a whole new chapter of life. Taking Ignes and making her a part of his life was the best idea he'd ever had.

"Lagus. I didn't think you'd miss me this much." Teasing. Which he rarely did.

Huh. Weird. Maduke wasn't like that. He pushed the thought aside, wringing his hands. "I'd hoped I wouldn't need to ask another favour, but I find myself at a loss. I need your help with something." He needed to get straight to the point for this. His daughter could not remain missing. He needed her.

"What is it?" Needless to say, he hadn't gotten around to researching about that Frankenstein yet.

"Claudia. She's gone missing. About six months ago."

Around the time he had visited Lukedonia, then. "And you need help finding her?"

"Yes. I can't find her anywhere. I've sent out my clan scouring everywhere she might have gone, but..." He shook his head. "I just want my daughter home."

"What happened just before she disappeared?"

"I... it was the day you were here. She was still here by the time you left, and once she was done with her lesson I sent her to bed. She was gone the next morning."

Oh. Oh. His face didn't move. " Did you notice anything suspicious?'

"She took the agave she was growing with her." So she'd left on her own.

"An agave?" What was it with noble children and agaves?

"Ignes had one, so she wanted a cutting off of hers. To remember her by. Granted, it wasn't actually from hers, since her agave was missing, but..." Of course, Claudia had to be wrong about Ignes leaving willingly. No matter what the results of his search had been.

Oh. So Lagus had given her fake cuttings... And when Maduke left the real cutting in her room... Claudia realised that she has been lied to. Well. Knowing Lagus, it was best for the child. "Can she survive on her own?"

"I don't know." He raised a hand to his scalp. He'd never gotten over that habit of running his hand through his hair when stressed, so it remained even though he lacked it now. "She's old enough, in theory. But child development is very variable. She'd need another decade or so before it'd be a guarantee."

Maduke nodded slowly. "I'll send out a couple of our scouts. Do your clan members have any leads?"

"No. At best we've gotten some rumours of a nature goddess, but they've come to nothing."

"I see. I hope my scouts will have more success."

He sighed. "I hope so too. I can't lie. I'm worried about her." Even if he had to raise her like this, she was still his daughter, and he loved her.

"I will let you know if we find her."

"Thank you." A more genuine sentiment might have never been uttered from his mouth. Having his daughter back... that would mean the world to him. "If you can return her, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"... " Maduke nodded slowly. Lagus didn't know that he'd given him the greatest gift in the world years ago already. "Worry about that another time."

"Yes. Of course." There was no point in trying to figure out how to repay him when she hadn't been found yet.

* * *

In the past ten years, the garden has flourished. In addition to the herbs Lagus had given him, Vaidehi independently also had planted onions, potatoes, carrots and other root vegetables as well as some fruit. It would be time for the harvest soon. Maduke sat beneath the cherry tree, watching the girl take care of her garden that had gotten quite well known on the island since then.

Ah. He was outside. Muzaka didn't need to scream at his house today. "Hey, Maduke." Wow. This was... impressive. A garden, right? He'd seen those before.

"Lord." He nodded and got up. Oh. The lord wanted to see him again for some reason. Even though they had met up last week to discuss some of the usual business.

"This is... really impressive. The garden."

"It's all Vaidehi's work."

"Really now?" Muzaka smirked. Of course, it was. Maduke didn't seem much for gardening, even if he did like all the herbs and spices here.

"She's so gifted. But I assume you're not here to listen to me swooning."

He chuckled. "I don't mind listening. She's doing well. You're a good father."

"..." That... It was strange, hearing that from Muzaka. But yes. He liked to think he was doing well. In any case, much better than Roctis would have. "Thank you."

"Ah. I'd like to leave you to this, but I do have a bit of a request." He scratched awkwardly at his cheek.

He turned his head to look at the lord again. "Yes?"

"...I'm sure you know it's no secret that I'm not particularly fond of being Lord."

"I am aware."

"There isn't anyone around capable of challenging me though. So, I was thinking of seeing if we could find a way to make someone else Lord without the rite of challenge."

"... You are the Lord. You can make or abolish laws as you see fit."

He sighed. "Yeah, but unpopular laws will be ignored. You know this."

"You can always stage your own death and settle down elsewhere."

That brought forth a chuckle. "I've considered that before, actually. But no. That'd make problems for you if I suddenly disappeared permanently like that."

"I'd keep the reins here for a few years and then declare you dead or something like that."

Hmm... He rubbed his chin in thought. "Not a bad idea. Maybe we could do that without declaring me dead? Having you rule for a bit might make it easier to just. Make you Lord after that. If you wanted."

"I already do your work anyway." He glanced at him. "You could, of course, abolish the right of challenge, on top."

Could he actually do that? "I don't know how well that would go over, but I'll see what I can do." Promises like that could not be made, but he'd certainly try to make it so.

"If someone is unhappy with that law, they'd have to step up and challenge you. You can see the issue with this law. You could decree that everyone must wear a woolly hat on full moon nights and none of us could do something about that."

Muzaka laughed heartily. "Now, you know better than to give me ideas like that, don't you? I might very well decree that."

He actually laughed too. "Then you'll be sure no one will protest your early peaceful retirement."

"All right. Yeah. Done. We need a better way to pick a Lord anyway. You and I both know I'm not suited to this."

"The Lord chooses the most suitable successor. We all know I was Faellan's first choice."

He nodded. "I didn't even actually challenge him, you know. I just kind of... won a spar." He had no idea it was going to turn out like that.

"Yes. A spar that ended fatally for him." But it didn't matter anyway. "I do wonder about one thing."

"Yeah? Ask away. You know I don't bother hiding things from you."

"You've been living with the predicament of being Lord for so long... Why do you suddenly want to change that?"

He scratched behind his head a bit. "You were kind of a dick before. So, I was worried that maybe Faellan had deliberately thrown the match or something to make sure you wouldn't get the throne. But it's become very obvious that if he was worried, he was wrong." Maduke had changed greatly since becoming a father.

"..." What was he even supposed to answer to that? It was true though. In these past years, he felt like someone else. Maybe someone weaker than the man of steel he used to be, but also someone happier. Strength was nothing if there was nothing worth protecting. "... Thank you, I suppose.”

"...Yeah. Sorry about that. I probably would have just stepped down sooner otherwise." He certainly didn't want the throne.

"Well. One would think it's easier to stop being Lord than becoming one in the first place."

He laughed, walking over to clap Maduke on the shoulder. "I'll get things set up for your interregnum. And then I'll declare it permanent and remove the rite of challenge once everyone's settled in, all right?"

"Is that a sound plan I just heard from you?" A smirk. He's been working on this ever since Muzaka became Lord in the first place. And now all that work has been in vain and it didn't even matter.

He snorted. "I'm not incapable of being a sound ruler, Maduke. I just don't want to. You do. So, it's better if you're in charge."

He nodded. "I agree." This... This really was something he had not expected to actually ever happen.

"All right. I gotta go start getting things set up. A week good for you?" Starting the official Lord interregnum position. He'd need to gather the warriors and make sure they were all aware.

"Yes, Lord." He was still the Lord - and would receive this respect until he was replaced.

Muzaka smiled and nodded, patting Maduke's shoulder before leaving. He had preparations to make now, after all. And then he could travel all he wanted.

It took him a good bit to calm down enough from his giddiness before he approached Vaidehi. She was growing splendidly. Thriving among her friends and the people who adored her. "Vaidehi. Can you keep a secret?" He couldn't just not tell anyone.

"Yeah? What is it Madu?"

He crouched down in front of her to be on eye level. "I will be the Lord."

"Oh?" Did he want to be Lord? She didn't know. "It's very important. You're already very busy, right?" She was a bit worried that then Madu would be too busy. But if he was happy with it, it was fine.

"I already do almost everything a lord does anyway, so it's alright." He smiled. "And I won't have to travel so often."

"Ah! Congratulations!" Madu was happy, then she was happy too!

He opened his arms in an offer for a hug. "You know, I've been waiting for this for a long time."

She jumped up into his arms. "Really?"

"Yes. More than five hundred years ago, we had another Lord. And I was his student, to become the next Lord. But then Muzaka, our Lord now, became his successor instead of me."

"Oh." But Muzaka was nice? Why would he take the role from Madu?

"Right now, the strongest werewolf is the Lord. And Muzaka is stronger than everyone else. But he will change the law."

"So that means Madu is second strongest?" Madu was really that strong?

"Yes." He nodded.

She giggled. She'd known Madu was strong but hearing confirmation that he could definitely keep anyone from stealing her away was nice. She'd already known that he wouldn't willingly let anyone take her, but...

"And when I am Lord, no one can take you away from here. Not even the Nobles."

"Really!?" That was great! She could be a werewolf forever then! Just like she wanted!

"Yes. And if they try..." He flexed his hand into claws. "... They will have to fight all of us. Because everyone here loves you."

She blushed happily, snuggling into Madu. Safe. She felt safe here in a way she couldn't say she ever had even with her father before he'd abandoned her.

"There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

"...Love you, Madu."

"I love you too, Vaidehi." Hearing her say it first made his heart flutter in a way no one could ever understand. This must be what love was. Innocent. Pure. Untainted by desire, jealousy or anything else. "You're the best thing that ever happened."


	13. A new chapter

Years passed and Roctis still didn't know how to handle what Claudia had shown him that night. That plant... Definitely had Ignes' aura on it. He found himself pacing again. In front of the Noblesse. Some grey hairs gave his black waves a silver sheen. Worry ate away at him. "Ignes is alive. Ser Raizel. Ignes is alive. And I don't know where or how."

Raizel listened patiently. Roctis was... probably still unable to handle Ignes's death. And had cycled right back into denial. But he would still give his friend what comfort he could.

"I... I didn't tell this to anyone. But I trust you. Fifteen years ago, Lagus' daughter, Claudia, came to me at night. With a fresh agave cutting that had Ignes' aura on it." While Ignes disappeared a little more than twenty years ago. "The traces were faint still, but not older than a week, at that time." And if Ignes had survived until then, and managed to get a cutting to Claudia, she would be alive now too.

Raizel froze and turned from his window to listen to Roctis better. That was basically proof positive that Ignes was alive. At least at the point in time that the cutting was taken.

"Claudia thought I knew where Ignes was. Twenty years ago, Lagus gave her cuttings from an agave, saying they were from the one that belonged to Ignes. She adored it... Claudia... Claudia said she told him back then that if the agave is gone, Ignes was not abducted, but went voluntarily."

In other words... Lagus was covering up that Ignes had wanted to leave, essentially. His eyes narrowed. Would he be needing to look into judging him?

"..." He started pacing again. "... I thought Lagus might just want to save Claudia from false hope but... Ignes is somewhere. Alive. Growing her little agave and managing to get a cutting to Claudia. She said it just appeared in her room."

"So someone delivered it for her." Probably. They'd have felt Ignes here otherwise.

Roctis nodded. "Someone delivered it for her. Yes." He rubbed his forehead, then halted. ".... I... I should speak to Claudia. She might know who has been at the manor the day it appeared. Someone there must have done it."

He nodded. That would probably be the best course of action.

"… Why... why did I not think of this sooner?!" He ran the palm of his hand over his face. "Thank you, Ser Raizel. I will go and see her at once."

He nodded and returned to his window. "Good luck, Roctis."

Roctis headed for the Tradio grounds without delay and requested to see Claudia - who has not been seen in years, absorbed in studies, according to Lagus. To whom he was brought instead. "Ser Lagus. Greetings. I wish to speak to Claudia."

"Ah... yes, she's in a lesson right now. Tea, until it's over?" It seemed he'd need to drug the man after all.

Roctis nodded, running a hand over his face. He definitely looked like something had shaken him up. He sat down. "I have visited the Noblesse."

"Oh? How is Ser Raizel doing?" Probably the same as always, but... "Frankenstein causing trouble?" He needed an excuse to get rid of him.

"He is the same as always. I did feel Frankenstein around, but I did not see him." He tapped his fingers against his knee. "Didn't your friend in the union want to look into him?"

He sighed. "Yes, but he hasn't done so yet." Honestly... this was... "I'll go get the tea going. There are snacks on the table if you want them." The candy had a subtle effect unless it was what he personally made for a person, but every little bit helped.

"Lagus... do we really have to do this? Killing Ser Raizel?" And all the innocents they would have to kill in order to complete all their plans. He reached for one of the candies.

"He has Frankenstein by his side. Willingly. I can no longer in good conscience consider the man 'innocent'. You've heard the rumours." He served the tea, a good dose of the same drug he gave Edian added in with sleight of hand. "And the rumours about Ser Raizel himself are true. If he's willing to kill his family, who knows what he'd do to us. Especially with this proof that he doesn't follow his own duties."

Roctis let out a heavy sigh. "I still wish there was another way."

"I do too, Roctis. I do too." He waited patiently for Roctis to drink.

Roctis picked up his tea. "Maybe I should join the Union," he mused. "This all feels... empty." And if Ignes was alive... maybe the Union could help him find her.

Oh...? "I agree completely. You should absolutely join. Then I wouldn't need to rely on my Union contact for information." He could still use Maduke but having more eyes and ears never hurt anyone.

Roctis nodded. "Maduke... is he reliable?"

"...He was. It used to be that it was very easy to get information from him. It seems he's more content with settling down a bit now." In fact, "He's gotten into gardening of all things."

Roctis looked up. "So he is losing interest in going along with our plans?"

"I hope not. It's going to be troublesome if he does."

"Then we might have to look into alternative solutions either way."

He would, but he was running out of them very quickly. "Unfortunately." He might have to just poison the Noblesse.

* * *

The last six years were... relaxed, actually. Even more so than usual. No one seemed to mind Maduke as temporary Lord, so Muzaka was free to move around. Next year, he would just abolish the Right of Challenge and hand the position over to him. He and his funky little noble pup would do well. Maybe he should visit Raizel again. 

"Hello, Raizel." He got in through the window, as usually. Though he was, officially, here to inform the noble Lord of his intentions to change the ruler, he did want to visit Raizel first.

"Muzaka." He nodded at the werewolf lord.

"I got great news." He made himself comfortable on the windowsill. "I'm finally retiring. Four hundred years of being Lord are more than enough for me."

Raizel simply stared. That was good news, he supposed? At least Muzaka would be free to travel wherever he wanted.

"Maduke will take over my job. Yeah. That grumpy asshole who's my right-hand man. He adopted a child and man, fatherhood really becomes him well."

Raizel hadn't actually met Maduke, so he'd have to take Muzaka's word on that one.

"A funky lil' noble kid, at that. Found her in the forest."

"Noble child?" Wait. It wasn't?

"Yeah. About twenty-five and a few years ago. Vaidehi is really endearing. She got a really impressive garden and apparently saved a pup from drowning a few years back."

"...Black hair?"

".. Huh? How'd you know?"

"Roctis lost his daughter around that time."

"Oh. I don't know about that. She said she wasn't wanted anymore and in any case. Kid's so convinced she is a werewolf, she actually grew a tail."

So it wasn't actually a good idea for her to come back here then, even if it turned out to be Ignes.

"So, I doubt it would be that guy's lost daughter. I doubt Maduke would bother just... stealing some child that has a home without need." He rubbed his chin. "Should I ask him about it anyway?"

"Ignes left willingly."

"Oh?" He tilted his head. "Why?" He thought some more, trying to remember his encounter with the kid. "... she said that her father didn't want her because she is not a good noble. Can't read minds. And that if being a werewolf doesn't work out, she will go and be a shark."

"...Kravei clan are sea monsters." Oh, he would definitely be asking Roctis about the not reading minds thing. "I don't know about the rest."

"... Huh. So, should I ask Maduke about that child again?"

"...No. If she's doing well there, there is no point in pursuing this." Roctis... what have you done?

Muzaka nodded. "Oh and... it might be worth mentioning but.. for the last fifteen years, some of our scouts have been looking for a missing noble kid. Because Maduke got asked to look for a specific one. It's not that Ignes, is it?"

"Ignes has been assumed dead since shortly after she went missing."

"Hmh. well. Someone asked Maduke to send some scouts to look for the kid." Muzaka shrugged. "Do with this information what you want."

"Do you have a name for the child? Description?" He could probably find it out from there.

"… Uh. No. I didn't pay much attention. A girl. About a hundred years old."

"..." He didn't know of many children around that age. Claudia maybe? He really only knew the clan leaders' children, and there'd been no report of another missing child. He'd have been told.

"Well. That sounds whack. Need any help? I will have a lot of free time soon." A wolfish grin.

"No." He personally didn't need help. If he wanted to help people, then he should ask them directly.

"Well. I best get going, then. I still need to let your lord know I'm retiring. Maybe I'll ask Maduke to make me the new ambassador here."

...Like Muzaka coming as the voice of the werewolves? He supposed Muzaka could do that if he wanted to.

"So. And you? It's your turn. All good?"

"Same as always."

"Well, that is good. And that human?"

"We've bonded." Frankenstein was a good person, and he was very happy with this turn of events. He was good company to have around.

"Oh?" Muzaka perked up. "Is that one of those congratulation type of things? Anyway, if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

He smiled slightly. "Taking a bonded is taking someone to become your family."

"Then yes. Yes, congratulations. Ah, look at you all finding families!"

"It is pleasant." It had been a long time since he last had family. And at least he didn't have to worry much about Frankenstein.

"Yes. You know, maybe I will start a family soon. Having kids seems to be doing wonder for some people."

Raizel nodded. "I wish you luck, Muzaka."

* * *

Today was a great day. It was time. Muzaka would gather the warriors. "Today is a big day," Maduke said as they headed for the throne hill. He could not just leave Vaidehi at home on this glorious day.

"Big day?" She rode on his shoulders for this. It was pleasant. Madu was super excited!

"Yes. All the warriors will gather to hear what the Lord has to say. Can you guess what it is?"

"Umm. Umm. No."

"Well. Today, I will become the real Lord. The only one."

"Oh! Really!?" No wonder Madu was excited!

"Yes. I told you a few years back, remember?"

"Yeah..." Her tone was slightly bashful. Yes, she remembered, but she didn't think it would be today.

"Well. Today is the day. Normally only warriors come to the gathering, but this is important, so other people are allowed to come too."

"Will lots of people come?"

"Well. The warriors, and I know Rasmut is coming too, and the recruits. And then, those who want."

"Okay!"

They were not the first people to come, though Vaidehi definitely was the youngest. Uiara must have found someone to babysit her little one. He gave her a brief nod. Xanthe, being one of the warriors, was there too, and she knew what was going to happen. Oh, she looked so proud. "Come here." She reached towards Vaidehi, who was still sat on Maduke's shoulders.

She reached out for Zan. Madu probably needed his shoulders free for this, even if she'd rather stay there.

Xanthe smiled and took the girl. Ah, in a way, she was actually glad her son only became Lord now - he had changed a lot ever since he took Vaidehi into his life. Not matured, but... softened in a good way. He has been too hard, too steely before.

Maduke approached Muzaka on the throne. "Lord." For a last time.

"Maduke." Soon he'd be Lord... He hoped Maduke was aware that as a previous Lord, they'd now share the same ranking among their people. He wouldn't be calling him 'Lord' except for when it suited them to do so.

"I am ready when you are." With that, he stepped back to stand with Garda, Zaiga and the other close advisors of their Lord.

Muzaka addressed the crowd now, crossing a leg over his lap in his throne. "As I'm sure you all know, we have always had the strongest werewolf as lord. The strongest warrior, the one best capable of protecting everyone." He uncrossed his leg, leaning forward slightly. "However, that doesn't mean we have the best leader. And I consider this to be a major failing." He waited, letting that sink in for the crowd.

A whole bunch of colourful eyes stared at him expectantly. When the Lord spoke, everyone listened.

"To that end, I am abolishing the rite of challenge. From now on, the Lord will choose whoever is most suitable from the populace at large to become the next Lord." He took a breath and stood. "And the person who is most suitable here is Maduke."

Some whispers and mutters among the people who had gathered.

"But the rite is sacred!", threw in one of the older warriors.

"The rite is flawed." He let that sink in and continued, pacing a bit on the stage. "It means that, so long as you can beat the Lord, you can make whatever rules you'd like, no matter how unsuitable or detrimental it is. And no one can stop you, because you are the strongest. You see the problem here, don't you?"

"And how will the Lord be heard, then?!" Another woman asked.

"By you lot being reasonable people willing to listen. Same as you do me, right now. My strength does not mean you have to hear me, yet you are." He made a wide, sweeping motion with his arm to punctuate that point,

Before there could be more arguments, Maduke stepped forward. "Who of you thinks that you can be a better Lord?"

Silence.

"Oh. Cool. You've already got that down pat." He grinned at Maduke.

Well, he hasn't been doing that since yesterday. "Our people need not be led by the strongest, but the most capable leader. The warriors are our strength, the first that strikes at the enemies of our people. But the Lord is our head, who must lead our people with wisdom and foresight."

"Thank you for making my point for me, Maduke." He turned towards the people again. "And so, you can see why I'll be stepping down today, and leaving Maduke in my place."

Now, no one had objections - because no one actually felt like they could be a better Lord, and also because no one actually felt like they could challenge Muzaka while he was still Lord.

"Cool! Then I leave the throne to you, Maduke. See ya! I'm gonna go chill on a beach for a bit."

He watched him leave, slightly puzzled that he would leave so unceremoniously. "Then enjoy your retirement... Muzaka." He nodded politely before approaching the throne again. How long had he waited for this... reverently, he placed a hand against the armrest of the old stone throne before sitting on it. At last. He has waited for almost a thousand years for this moment.

Zaiga was among the first warriors to kneel to show that he accepted his new Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I'd say a fitting title! I did mention Raizel wouldn't stay idle and Lagus would stop at nothing to protect his interests :)


	14. Make your move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tell you Rai wouldn't stay idle :)

A few days later, Muzaka met Maduke at his house at his request. “You wanted to see me?”

"Yes." He nodded. Ah, this was... hopefully he would not regret it. "I am aware you are a close friend of the Noblesse."

“Yeah. Raizel’s pretty cool, once you get to know him.”

"Then be a good friend him and tell him not to trust Ser Lagus Tradio." Ah, there he went, snitching on his friend. But now that he was Lord... there was little left to connect them

Ser Lagus Tradio... he nodded. “I’ll make sure to tell him then.”

Maduke nodded as well. "He wants to see the Noblesse dead. And is likely to make a move to actually make it happen."

Oh. His eyes narrowed. “I see.” Hmm. About the other matter. “Raizel was unaware that another noble child had gone missing. He asked for a description of her.”

"..." Well, he might as well. "Claudia Tradio. Yes. Lagus' daughter. Purple hair."

“And he’s not to be trusted.” Did Claudia even want to be found? Unlikely.

"At least, the Noblesse should not trust him."

“Right. I’ll definitely make sure to tell him that then.” That his daughter was the one missing was all kinds of fishy.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Here I am, telling on my friends..."

“Nah.” He put a hand on Maduke’s shoulder. “If I was fucking up and hurting people, I’d want a friend to stop me too.”

Would he, now? "You know what the Noblesse does to stop people."

“Yeah...” He scratched behind his head. It wasn’t like Raizel liked hurting people, but it was something he did.

"Which is why Lagus wants him gone in the first place." Not the entire truth.

“So just talk Raizel into not doing that and everything’s cool then?”

"I suppose. His human friend apparently has the blood of thousands on his hands. And it doesn't seem to bother him. That sounds arbitrary, doesn't it?"

Muzaka blinked. “I don’t believe you.” After all, Frankenstein was... “Frankenstein’s pretty cool too. A hot head who attacked me for propping my feet on the table, but cool otherwise.”

"And with a soul weapon imitation made of thousands of souls, according to Lagus."

Hmm... “Yeah... I don’t get the impression that he made that himself.” Though he supposed it was possible. He didn’t know Frankenstein that well.

"Truth be told, I don't care." There was no point in pretending he did care. "So, do with all of that information whatever you want. Unlike me, you have a stake in this."

“Alright then. Thanks, Maduke.” He clapped him on the shoulder again. He was so much more personable since he’d adopted his daughter.

* * *

Everything was numb. Several requests, all spaced by a year, have gone ignored. Roctis, once a sociable man, had withdrawn after his daughter disappeared. But he was always dutiful. Now, however... just like Edian Drosia, he, too, was largely unresponsive to the majority of requests and summons. He sat in his office, all dark, eyes starring dully at the letters before him.

He did not look up when a timid clan member led the Noblesse into the dark room.

“Roctis Kravei.” He stepped boldly into the room. He was nothing if not the very representative of his station.

Slowly, his attention turned towards the Noblesse and, for a second, he looked... downright surprised.

"Ser Raizel." He stood up, the motion stiff.

“You have not answered my summons.”

"...." Why was it so hard to think? "I apologize."

“I have questions, and you will answer them.”

"... I will try."

“Is Ignes Kravei incapable of using psychic powers?”

Briefly, his eyes widened. How did... "Yes. She was incapable."

“Why was this fact not made common knowledge so that it could be accommodated?”

"... Because..." He tried to recall. Why did he? Why did he never say anything? "... I do not know." Why was he unable to tell?!

Roctis... did not know? “Why was she led to believe that she was somehow less for it?”

"... She wasn't." Or was she? No. She was not.

“She believed herself to not be a true noble, Roctis. She had to get that from somewhere.”

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."

His eyes narrowed. “Lagus Tradio was teaching her, correct?”

"He was."

“Are you aware that Lagus Tradio’s own daughter is missing as well?”

"... What?"

“Since shortly after she visited you, from what I can gather.”

Roctis stared at him blankly. This was hard to process, and he did not even know why. "But I talked to her."

“... She has been missing for years now, Roctis. There’s an ongoing search.”

"Last year." He placed his hand against his head. All this thinking gave him a terrible headache.

Strange. Roctis was acting very strangely. “Roctis. I’m here in my capacity as the Noblesse. You realise that, do you not?”

"... " A slow nod.

“... tell me, why do you think I am talking to you?”

"I do not know."

“You are suspected of abusing your daughter, Roctis.”

For a second, his hazy, empty gaze cleared up to his usually alert demeanour. "Never"

Hmm. “I will accept this answer for now. I don’t have sufficient reason to convict you of this crime. But someone did. She has been found, alive, well, and happy. And she shows signs of having been previously abused by her caretakers. The ones here on Lukedonia, Roctis.”

"Ignes is dead." Despite his previous insistence and proof that she wasn't.

...No. No, she wasn’t. “We’ve received proof otherwise.”

"She is dead. She died years ago."

Wrong. Something was wrong with Roctis. That or he was deliberately obfuscating. “I suppose you could say as much. You’ll never be able to get her back.” Harsh, he knew. But Roctis had already proven himself an unfit parent.

His words elicited no real reaction, just him muttering on about her being gone. Cold. Alone. Afraid. Gone. Dead. His mind was a haze.

“Roctis Kravei you pay attention when I am talking to you.” His eyes flashed with his power.

A red flash briefly illuminated the darkness of his mind and forced his focus on the Noblesse.

Clouded. Why was his mind so clouded? This wasn’t normal. “Ignes shows signs of having been abused, Roctis. And you are the most likely culprit.”

"No. I'd never." For the first time in years, his mind felt clear. He could think. "You know I could never!" He looked genuinely desperate at the mere thought.

“Someone has to have, Roctis. There’s a reason she doesn’t want to come back. Can’t, for her continued sanity, even.”

"Where is she?! Please! Where is she?!"

“... I’m not sure you’re worthy of that.” Harsh, he knew, but still. “You claimed when you thought she was dead that you’d failed to protect her from that. But the truth was that you were failing to protect her here. She no longer considers herself a noble, and to force her to would do her harm. She’s altered herself to fit in with the people she’s joined.”

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" He cracked, between tears and rage and a splitting headache as the fog tried to force its way back into his mind past the grasp the Noblesse had on him now.

“Safe.” And that was all he needed to know. “Happy.”

"..." Safe. Happy. Far away from him. He wept, rage swept away at once. Slowly, he sank to his knees. This was another kind of emptiness. "I'll never see her again..."

“Roctis. Why did you never tell anyone that she wasn’t psychic? You know we’d have made accommodations for her.”

"Lagus. Lagus wanted us to hide it. So no one would see her as lesser. He taught her to get by without this power." He sounded empty, drained entirely.

“Thank you. His daughter is missing too. He’ll need to be investigated.”

"... Claudia... The cutting... Lagus lied to her. she knew. She knew. The agave." The fog was overwhelming, each moment of focus was hard even with the Noblesse's intervention

Noting the encroaching cloud, he tightened his grip. He could keep this from Roctis for now. So, Claudia had run away on her own to escape him. “Roctis... you must know. Ignes is happy and healthy and she’s accepted as one of the people where she is. She has friends and a family that cares about her. Taking her from that, where she feels she belongs now...” That could destroy Ignes. “If you must seek her out, fine. But take some care in doing so. She no longer sees herself as a noble.”

"The fog. It won't let me go. It won't let me do. My mind is in darkness." And he sounded afraid.

“Is the fog there because of Lagus?”

"It started after I wanted to ask Claudia who was at the manor before she found the cutting."

So, it was because of Lagus then. His eyes narrowed. “He will answer for his crimes, Roctis. And there are many.”

"..." He couldn't be saved anymore. Ignes was somewhere out there, happy. Safe. Claudia... Was a resourceful child. "Thank you," he whispered.

Raizel nodded. “You will be freed from this soon.” He couldn’t do it now, but once Lagus was gone, there would be no one to keep him drugged. The Lord. He would go to the Lord and ask for a public trial for Lagus Tradio.

* * *

An unusual visitor. "Ser Raizel." Not that he didn't love seeing the Noblesse leave that bleak manor of his. But the Lord couldn't help but worry what could be important enough to bring him here when he truly disliked going out. The Lord remained seated on his throne.

"What can I do for you? Come closer."

Raizel walked a bit closer to the throne. “I am here in the capacity of my title as Noblesse.”

Oh? The blond man perked up. "Speak."

“Lagus Tradio is suspected of abusing children under his care and drugging a Clan Leader.”

"... Those are heavy accusations. Especially given the high respect Lagus holds among all of us." Which made it even more important to hear Raizel out.

“He has hidden information from us. Ignes Kravei lacks psychic powers and Claudia Tradio has been missing for years. Furthermore, Roctis Kravei is under the effects of something that is altering his clarity. His mind is encompassed in fog.” He was aware of how heavy they were. He wouldn’t just accuse someone randomly.

"Will you be able to bring forth any kind of evidence? You know that reading his mind and forcing him to confess is only an alternative if nothing else is possible."

“I am aware of Ignes Kravei’s whereabouts. She is alive. I am not willing to bring her forth for this because she has been hurt enough by everything.” He looked down. “I also received a missive from Muzaka warning me that he’d gotten information that Lagus Tradio was not to be trusted.” Maybe... Maduke could be spoken to? “If I need to take more time trying to find proof I can.” Although... “If so, I’d need Roctis to be taken into protective custody until whatever he’s on wears off.”

"Muzaka? He stepped down as Lord and was going to visit along with his successor Maduke in two months. I wish to question Muzaka, then." This was... highly alarming. He shifted. "You mean that Ignes Kravei is still alive? Is she well?"

He nodded. “She lives among the werewolves as one of them now.”

The werewolves, out of people? They were not too fond of Nobles, last time he checked, but... "At least she is alive and well, which is better than dead and missing."

“My understanding is that she is much adored there. Maduke is raising her.”

Oh. That was even more confusing. "That stuck-up grump? Well. He will be here in two months. I believe some questions are in order. I know that he is a close friend of Lagus."

Raizel nodded. Two months was nothing to wait for that.

"And what was that about Roctis being drugged?"

“His mind was covered in a fog. He spoke to Claudia shortly before she ran away from home. They both knew of Ignes’s survival after a cutting with her aura on it had been found at Claudia’s bedside some six years after Ignes had gone missing. And he told me about it. Yet he denied her being alive, did not know the obvious answers to some questions, and could not answer with clarity without me driving the fog away.”

"..." The Lord nodded slowly. "This, indeed, sounds like he is guilty beyond doubt. If the werewolves who will visit us cannot provide testimony, I will force Lagus into a confession. I will have the clan leaders gathered to greet the new werewolf Lord. Please keep Lagus uninformed of everything, until then."

Raizel nodded. He had no problems with that. If needed, he could take Roctis into protective custody himself. “I will at least go order Roctis to my manor. I can keep people from accessing him.” This way Lagus couldn’t learn what was going on from Roctis.

The Lord nodded. "You wish to make him disappear?"

“Until the trial, yes.”

"Good. Then do so. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

He nodded. It was simply his job. He left, intent on bringing Roctis back to his manor. He’d have Frankenstein help if he needed to.


	15. The Weight of Truth

It was tradition for the new Lord of one people to go and introduce themselves to the other one. Muzaka, as one of the new ambassadors to Lukedonia, would accompany him. They would set out in the morning. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand over Ignes' head. She really was werewolf through and through - or at least, in her heart and spirit. "I am going to Lukedonia tomorrow."

She tensed slightly but relaxed quickly. It didn’t affect her nearly as strongly as it once did. She was here, safe and sound and soon Madu would be back even if he was leaving. “Okay.”

"Now that I am the Lord, I must go and greet the noble's Lord. And then I can come back here."

She snuggled up. “Okay.” That wouldn’t take long at all. She could just go see Xanthe and it would be fine.

Ah, he adored cuddling up with her like that. "Do you want me to bring anything for you?"

“No.” There was nothing in Lukedonia that she needed.

A nod. He figured that she would not want anything. Absent-minded, he pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "When I am back, I will take you to visit the Lordswood."

“The Lordswood?”

"Yes. Up in the mountains. It is a sacred place."

“Okay!” She didn’t know why he wanted to take her there, but that was okay. She’d know eventually.

"I'll tell you everything about it. It's nothing big or serious. But I guess... It's important to me. Personally." And she should know there weren't many things or places that he'd call important.

Oh! It was important to Madu! “Okay!”

"Are you not tired?" All children were bound to go awake for longer and longer, though he was not sure about noble development

That was answered with a yawn. She was getting better able to staying up, but she still needed sleep. “I can sleep.”

"Then you should. The world will still be here tomorrow."

“Okay.” But... “Um. Hey... Madu? Can I have a mom?” She’d never had one before, but Saiph, Uiara, and the twins’ mom seemed pretty cool.

"... Come again?" He blinked, pulling away to look at her face.

“Umm. Umm. I never had a mom before. It was just me and Father. But Saiph, and Uiara, and Zan are all cool, and nice, and soft!” Madu was good too, of course. But as much as she liked his hugs, they weren’t the same as theirs were.

Huh. He brushed a strand of black hair out of her face. "To be frank, I.. cannot say I am particularly interested in starting a relationship." Which was sort of what it would take to actually get a third wheel.

“Oh.” Well, she couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed, but she’d asked and had gotten an answer. That was good enough.

"Mothers don't exactly grow on trees, either."

“Yeah.” She sounded rather put out about that fact, but the heaviness of the next yawn indicated that any further discussion on the matter would have to wait until she woke up again.

"Good night." He kissed her forehead before snuggling up. A mother. Huh. He'd have to find out why.

“G’night Madu.” She murmured before drifting off.

* * *

Before the actual reception by the Lord, Maduke decided to go and see Lagus first. Even though their relationship had cooled down ever since he'd accepted Vaidehi into his life, Maduke considered Lagus a friend. A friend he no longer needed. His ultimate goal was wrong, they would have parted ways sooner or later regardless. Until then... "Lagus. Have you been well? Any traces of Claudia?"

Lagus sighed. "No. None. It's worrying."

"My condolences." He didn't doubt that Lagus loved his daughter, despite the way he had treated her. "Any other news?"

"Roctis has gone missing as well. He'd finally agreed to join the Union too!" Not that he'd be any use there when drugged, but still!

Roctis has gone missing? He assumed there could only be one explanation. Of course, he should have expected that his advice to Muzaka would carry consequences. "I dropped by to tell you something. I thought you should hear it from me."

That caught his attention. "What is it?"

"I am the Lord of werewolves."

Lagus's eyes widened. "But what about the plan?" Had he simply disposed of Muzaka himself?

"Obsolete. Muzaka abolished the rite of challenge. The Lord chooses the most worthy successor."

"And... he just... chose you?" What? What in the world was going on?

Maduke nodded. That sure was a major setback for Lagus' plans since Muzaka no longer needed to be eliminated. That left only the Noblesse.

His hands came up to hold his face. "So poisoning Ser Raizel is going to be necessary." How was he supposed to do that with that _ watchdog _ of a bonded of his? "Any information on Frankenstein?"

"A bit. He was involved with the old Union and contributed to its downfall." The union he built back up.

"So not really much I can use there." _ Wonderful. _

"You know I don't believe in lifting humans up. I believe in keeping them down."

“Keeping them down will only mean we have to work harder.”

"I don't want to see a world where humans are our equals." Lagus believed perfect equality could be the answer. That wasn't something he could possibly agree with. "Now less than ever before."

“Why is that?” What was wrong with Maduke lately?

"I have a daughter. And I don't want her to live in a world like the one humans made."

“A... daughter? Since when?!”

"I don't know what happened to Roctis or where Claudia went, but I know where Ignes is."

“You...” His eyes narrowed. That could only mean that Maduke had taken her.

"A near-perfect crime." He nodded.

“How _ dare _ you?!”

How dare he steal that child, or how dare he tell him the truth now? Maduke remained relaxed in his seat. "I'd do it again."

“That was _ my _ apprentice! The perfect clay to make the perfect scientist!”

"And I made her into a perfect daughter."

Lagus summoned Dolor. “_ Leave. _ You are no longer welcome here.” He probably wasn’t even bothering to look for Claudia.

Maduke rose. So, this was how it ended. In that case, it might be for the best that everything would come crumbling down soon anyway. "Good luck, Lagus. I will see you later at the official gathering."

* * *

Ser Raizel.... maybe did not save his life, that was not in danger, but definitely his soul. Not long after the Noblesse took Roctis to his own home, the fog lifted from his mind and he began to understand what was happening. Roctis sat on the chair in the parlour adjacent to the throne room. The clan leaders... gathered there. Lagus would be there. Today, he would answer for his crimes and... hopefully... he would receive answers. If he heard and sensed correctly, their Lord was currently busy greeting the new werewolf lord.

Raizel walked into the room, intent on checking on him. "Roctis Kravei." How was he doing?

"Ser Raizel." The time at his manor has been... Eye-opening both about the Noblesse and about Frankenstein. And maybe he even learned some things about himself.

"Have you been doing well?" He'd seemed to be getting better while he was at the manor, but that didn't mean he was okay.

"The same as ten minutes ago." He ran a hand over his face. "Is Lagus here?"

"Not yet. He should be here soon." If he didn't answer the summons... it might be considered as good as admitting his guilt, if he were honest.

"... Good. It's about time he gets what he deserves, I suppose."

"...About Ignes. From what I understand, Maduke should be the best person to ask about her, if you intend to seek her out." He didn't think that Ignes wanted to see Roctis, but... he was innocent. And he should know where she was if he wanted to go see her.

Raizel did say she was being raised by werewolves. It would make sense their lord knew. A weak nod. "Trusting Lagus... Cost me my daughter. The one I cherish most in the world."

"We all trusted him, Roctis. It was only when she went missing that things started looking amiss." In this way, Ignes's abduction was something of a blessing. Her going missing had ultimately revealed Lagus's crimes. And they could stop them if they knew.

"I almost want to hear him justifying himself as if there is a way to do that."

"There is no justifying his actions. One child shows clear signs of past abuse, and the other is missing, and none have found her yet. Combine that with what's happened to you..." He shook his head. "Even taking your will alone would be enough, but he has been harming innocents."

A sombre nod. "I'm wondering... Ser Edian also changed a lot in the past century."

He blinked. "Do you want me to probe her mind as well?" He could. Checking to see if the fog existed over her was something that was well within his rights, even if he didn't often exercise them.

"... If she is under his influence too... It would be vital to know."

He nodded. They'd have to wait until they were called into the throne room, but he would check her.

In the throne room, the Lord spoke quietly with the two werewolves. Gejutel stood next to Lagus. "I am worried about Ser Roctis. It's unlike him to ignore the Lord's summons."

Lagus remained silent. There was no way he could actually comment on that one. Roctis was set to ignore all orders except his, but going to Kravei manor to pick him up for this had revealed he wasn't there. It was quite the conundrum.

Gejutel wanted to say more, but the Lord addressed them again, sending a telepathic signal to Raizel.

"Clan leaders. Since you all are assembled here, there is another matter of great importance that needs to be discussed."

Gejutel tensed when he watched the Noblesse and Roctis enter through a side door. What had Roctis done?

What. Roctis... was here. With the Noblesse? Lagus held his breath.The Noblesse walked over to Edian, seemingly checking her over for something before returning to the Lord and saying something too quietly for him to hear. Did he know? Had he figured it out?

The Lord frowned and raised his hand, creating a barrier of aural energy that would make it impossible to hear what he, Raizel and their werewolf guests said.

"Lord Maduke. I wish for you to act as the key witness to testify against Ser Lagus if he refuses to confess his crimes."

Maduke was silent. If they learned about Ignes... He clearly hesitated.

"We are already aware of Ignes Kravei's presence in your lands. And that she is doing well there. She can stay. The only caveat would be that Roctis be allowed to visit his daughter." That was probably what was keeping the man silent.

"It is her choice whether she wishes to see him or not," he replied drily. But... fine. Lagus had fucked up beyond the scope of words anyway. Maduke nodded and the Lord dropped the barrier.

"Ser Lagus Tradio. Step forward."

...Things were not looking good. He stepped forward. "Yes, Lord?"

"Clan leaders! Hear the accusations the Noblesse brings forward against Ser Lagus Tradio."

"Lagus Tradio." Raizel's face was cold. "You are accused of having stripped Ser Roctis Kravei and Ser Edian Drosia of their free wills to gain control over them. Furthermore, you are accused of having abused Ignes Kravei, which ultimately led to her leaving behind the nobles. You are also suspected of mistreating your daughter, Claudia, whose disappearance you have kept hidden for years already."

How... how did they know? How did they find out? He had no way to respond to that, so he didn't.

The Lord watched Lagus carefully. "What can you say in your defence?'

He swallowed. "I cannot say anything." It was such a shock to his systems to actually get caught that he had no idea how to actually handle this. This was never part of the plan.

"Then do you confess to being guilty of the crimes you're accused of?"

If he was going to be found guilty either way, then he supposed there was no point in drawing this out. He'd fight, but there were too many Clan Leaders here for him to escape. "Very well. Yes."

The Lord looked disappointed. With a fluid motion, he stood up and Ragnarok manifested in his hands. "Lagus Tradio. The clan leaders be my witness, you confessed to the accusations that weigh heavier than mercy. Tell me. Why? Why have you turned from those who relied on your help, from your fellow clan leaders and from our ideals?"

"Necessary sacrifices to a greater end." He would say nothing more than that. He knew well what he'd done.

"And what end is that?" He slowly descended the stairs.

"One that changes our people and our fates."

"The ends cannot justify the means. Lagus Tradio. As your Lord, I sentence you to die."

He lowered his head. His ploy was over. He'd always known this was the end if he'd gotten caught. He regretted nothing except getting caught. Now his goals could never come to fruition.

There was nothing else left to say. Ragnarok cut through his neck with a clean swipe, separating the head and the body, both disintegrating in sparkling red dust that intensified the heavy silence of the throne room.

Lagus's crimes had been heavy, and he had been a friend. Raizel's heart hurt that it had come to this. That Lagus had done this. But stopping him was necessary, and he could not regret that Lagus was gone now.

The Lord returned to his throne and sat slowly.

"It saddens me that we had to resort to these measures." He waited for a few moments.

"Edian Drosia. Roctis Kravei. We all apologize, for we failed to see the mistreatment you suffered at Lagus' hands."

At least they were free now.

"Ignes Kravei is not, as presumed, dead, but alive and thriving. She has been in the care of the werewolves and, for the sake of her own wellbeing, will be allowed to stay there for as long as she wishes."

That was clearly a surprising revelation to almost all clan leaders.

"Scouts will be sent out to track down Claudia Tradio, the heiress of Dolor, to return her to Lukedonia."


	16. Father; old and new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't tear up when reading over this before publishing

Right after the execution and the introduction of the new werewolf Lord, some clan leaders remained in the throne room. Roctis approached Maduke. Ser Raizel had said that he was the one who knew where his daughter was. He... needed to see her again. Everyone said she was thriving, that she was happy. But he couldn't just take their word for it. To see her, his darling little daughter, alive and well when he'd spent so long believing her dead...

"Roctis." Maduke turned towards the man while Edian spoke quietly with the Lord and ser Raizel. Of course, Roctis probably had questions.

"They say you know where my daughter is." His voice was tight with emotion. A lead. For the first time since she'd gone missing, there was a genuine lead and it was everything.

"I do." There was no point in hiding it. He was the Lord now, and the noble Lord already guaranteed him he'd keep her. "She is living with me."

He sighed his relief. "I want to see her." Everyone had already basically said that Ignes could not be removed from where she was for her own wellbeing. But that didn't mean he couldn't go see her, hold her again. Make sure she was alright.

"Come. Let us talk somewhere more private." This was a delicate situation, and he'd prefer to keep him out altogether, but...

"Of course." For his daughter, he would do anything.

They sat in the parlour where Roctis and Raizel had waited for their entrance in the trial. Maduke took a seat on a couch.

"She likely won't want to see you."

He swallowed. "I... can't say that I can accept that. At least once. I need to see her at least once. To know beyond the shadow of a doubt that she's alive and well..." His eyes grew watery. "I've spent the past few decades believing that she was dead. I need to see her. If she doesn't want to see me after that, that's fine." It would have to be. After a few moments, he asked. "Why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Because she thinks you and Lagus just didn't want her anymore. That you gave up on her because she'll never be 'a proper noble'."

What. Why would...? "Why would she think that? Of course, she can! She's perfect just as she is! I'd never stop loving her just because of a strange birth defect. She's... she's my precious child."

"Because that's what I told her to convince her to come with me."

His face darkened with rage. "You... you told her I didn't want her anymore!?"

"Why are you so angry? She didn't question it even once. Not back there, not in the past years. I said it once and never had to repeat it."

He recoiled, hurt. His little girl didn't even question it? Didn't consider that he might have been lying? "Why?" Why didn't she question it? Why had he abducted her in the first place? So many questions about what had happened, that remained even today.

"Why do you think is she friends with almost everyone in our lands, and had no friends here but Claudia? Why does she have no trouble remembering any of my lessons when she forgot everything Lagus and the other teachers taught her? Why is it that she became a sociable, studious and extroverted girl within weeks of me taking her away from you and Lagus? Any ideas?"

"Lagus." His face dropped. Of course. He'd been drugged and only came out from it with Ser Raizel's assistance.

Maduke gave a nod to confirm. "He wanted her broken. A perfect, heartless, obedient assistant who believes research is the only thing she'll ever be good for."

His hands clenched, and he took a deep, shuddering breath. "Lagus is dead now." He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Ignes no longer goes by that name and sees herself as a werewolf. She even grew a tail and developed a scent to blend in better with the other children. Everyone who meets her is delighted by her. Roctis. I'll ask her if she is willing to see you. But you shouldn't even hope to take her away from all her friends and the people who are family now."

That would remain to be seen. If she turned out to not be happy, he'd be taking her back come hell or high water, no matter what the consequences were. "I understand." Further, it wasn't like he had to stay here. If he needed to move to the werewolf lands to have a place in her life, he absolutely would.

Maduke nodded slowly. "Then you can accompany us back to our lands."

His heart pounded with an excitement he hadn't felt in years. His little girl. He was going to be able to see his little girl again. "I'll gladly do so."

* * *

While Muzaka chose to hang around a bit longer, Maduke and Roctis returned to the werewolf lands. He stopped by the shore, paths crossing with a scouting patrol.

"Lord," the warrior said politely.

"Roctis. Wait here with them. I will ask Ignes if she wants to see you... and where." She might not want him in their house.

He shifted awkwardly. "Very well." If nothing else, he could try getting a glimpse of her from afar.

"She is with my mother at the moment. That's where she's staying when I have to leave the island." Just so Roctis knew Ignes wasn't being neglected at any point. He turned around to leave and headed for the town.

As usual, he stopped in front of the house where their entire family used to live. "VAIDEHI?" Hopefully, she was home.

"MADU!!" She ran from where she was to greet him. She was always happy when he returned!

Again, he picked her up with a twirl. Like always. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah!" Everything was always fine.

He nodded and set her down, crouching. "So... A lot happened on Lukedonia. The noble Lord executed Lagus."

Her face paled. "Ser Lagus died?"

"Yes. The nobles found out the truth about how he hurt people and stopped him."

"Ser Lagus hurt people?" He wasn't the nicest person, but she couldn't really believe that he hurt people.

Maduke nodded. "Yes. He hurt you. And he probably hurt Claudia. And other people."

"He hurt Claudia?" Her face twisted with worry. Her oldest, best friend had been hurt?

"She ran away. The scouts are looking for her now." He ran a hand over her hair. "Vaidehi... your father... would you be willing to see him? He wants to see that you are alright."

Father wanted to see her? "I thought he didn' want me anymore."

"He changed his mind, hearing about how well you do."

He... changed his mind? The thought made her a bit angry. Still... it wasn't like she didn't miss him. She swallowed. "Yeah. I'll see him."

"Where do you want to meet him? He's waiting with a scout patrol at the coast. You can pick where we meet."

Hmm... "Garden."

"Alright. I'll ask Xanthe to bring him there." He'd stay with her in the meantime.

She reached out to be held. She was nervous.

He picked her up again. "It'll be alright. I'm here, with you," he said softly and entered the house to tell his mother.

She laid her head on his shoulder. Madu really was the best. She didn't have to worry about anything. Madu wouldn't let Father take her back to Lukedonia. Not when she was a werewolf now.

He briefly explained the situation to his mother who nodded and set out to get Roctis. In the meantime, he carried her home. The garden she had taken care of for years.

Xanthe rushed to the coast, hitting the scouting team. "Are you Roctis Kravei?" Well, there weren't many other nobles. She eyed him with a certain level of distaste. "I'm here to bring you to Vaidehi." Even though she now knew the old name of the child, she refused to refer to her by any other name.

"Yes. Please." His daughter. He'd finally see his daughter again.

She nodded and turned to lead him. Maduke probably already established that they wouldn't let the child go.

Roctis followed her, reaching out with his aura as far as she could to grasp a sense of her. And indeed, the closer they came... and there she was! Snuggled up in Maduke's arms among apple trees and black currant bushes. Tears welled up in his eyes. This garden was her handiwork, it had her aura all over it, and she was here.

"Ignes!"

Maduke pulled her a little tighter. "Do you want me to set you down?"

Hmm. No. But she had to show she was a strong werewolf now, didn't she? "Yes."

"Alright. I'm right here with you." He set her down slowly and raised his hand to signal Roctis to stop. Let her come to him. Slowly, Maduke offered his hand to her. She could hold it if it made her feel better.

She flashed a smile at him, holding his hand as the two went to see Father. She'd let him talk first. She didn't know what to talk about.

"Ignes..." With tears of relief in his eyes, he sank down to his knees to meet her at eye height. "I thought you were dead. I am... So relieved to see you're alive."

She blinked. "You thought I was dead?" He cared that she wasn't?

"Yes. There was no trace of you... and you were so young... too young to survive alone..."

"Too young? But I wasn't alone. I've been with Madu!"

"Yes. And you're... okay. Ignes. Are you happy here?"

"My name isn't Ignes anymore. It's Vaidehi. I picked it!"

"..." That hurt. "Are you happy, Vaidehi?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She had everything she wanted here.

"I... I don't know." He gave a long, exhausted sigh. He looked like he'd aged by a hundred years in her absence. "I... I was a fool. I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" Even if he didn't apologize for the things she thought he'd apologize for. He had failed to protect her from Lagus, didn't see the truth. He had failed as a father. Could she ever forgive him for that?

"Okay." She'd never thought that he'd done anything wrong, to begin with. Wasn't it her fault for not being a good child? Though Maduke had wanted to keep her even so, and she was a bit peeved about him not wanting her.

His face was nothing but relief and, helplessly, he opened his arms for a hug.

Father... wanted a hug? Her face twisted in confusion, but she stepped forward into it all the same. Not throwing herself, like she would with Maduke.

It was inelegant to invade someone's personal space like that, usually, but right now, he didn't care. His precious child... It was also inelegant to cry like he did. "My precious daughter," he whispered, half a sob, arms wrapped around her desperately as though he feared she might vanish into thin air.

Precious? She was precious? That was something only Maduke had called her before. Was it okay if she had two fathers then? Father was Father, but Maduke was her father now.

He didn't want to let her go. "I am... So sorry... For not realising what Lagus was doing. For trusting him to the point of abandoning you. I was wrong. I was wrong. And I'm... so glad that you are happy."

Her tail wagged. Father liked her? For real? Even if she wasn't a real noble?

"I... I am sorry I never told you how much I love you." He held on to her tightly.

Father... loved her? Her eyes watered, and she started bawling. She didn't even know why. She couldn't stop.

"You're my world." And he had it back.

Maduke felt a jealousy he had never felt before, not even when Muzaka took the throne instead of him. It was unbearable. He crouched down to place a hand against her head.

She hugged her father back, now actively returning the hug instead of just letting him hold her. She looked up at Maduke when he touched her head, and gave him a blushing watery smile as she leaned into the touch, her tail settling into a gentle wag. This was one of the happiest days of her life. Father loved her, and Maduke loved her, and everyone on the island loved her and she couldn’t be happier.

In a moment of clarity, Roctis opened his arms, releasing Ignes from the grip - to pull her guardian into the hug too. Hugs weren't very noble, but...

Awkwardly, Maduke accepted the hug. Now Ignes was snuggled up between her two fathers.

“Ah!” She let out a happy squeak, her tail thumping harder. This was the best thing ever!

"Maduke... Thank you... For taking such good care of her," Roctis said and Maduke hummed, pulling away after a while.

Roctis did so too. "So, I guess... You don't want to return to Lukedonia, do you?"

“No! I’m a werewolf now! See?” She turned around to show off her tail.

That... He'd heard of nobles changing forms. "Just know that if you ever want to go, you can come."

“I like it here best. But Ser Krasis already said I could go back if I wanted.”

"... What? Ser Krasis?"

“Yeah! He and Miss Uiara had a baby! So he’s here a lot visiting Psykhe.”

"Oh. I didn't know that." And Krasis never told.

"In fact, he met her a few months after she came here," Maduke said, running a hand over Ignes' hair.

“Yeah! He said since I didn’t wanna go back he’d keep it secret that he’d seen me here.”

"..." Roctis was flabbergasted. He needed to talk to Krasis. "So... What do you do, usually?"

“Umm. Umm. I tend the garden! And I hunt for food! And I fight my friends! And Madu teaches me stuff!”

"You fight your friends?!"

“Yeah! It’s fun! They’re really strong, but I’m faster! Luna’s also really good for only being a toddler.” But she went easy on Lunark.

"It's part of our culture to spar. She had trouble at first because she doesn't have a high pain tolerance or regeneration like us, so I practised her reflexes and techniques with her."

Roctis gave a slow nod. So, he'd just helped her fit in with the others despite her lack of werewolf traits.

“Hey! I can take strong blows now too!”

"Yes. You're really tough." Maduke ruffled her hair affectionately.

Roctis signalled his understanding. "And this garden? Did you make it alone?"

“No. I had Luna dig some. She digs faster, so it makes it easier to plant if she does it.”

"Who is Luna?"

“My cousin!”

Roctis smiled sadly. So she really found another family here.

"She is taking care of everything by herself," Maduke said proudly. "And Vaidehi. Do you want to show the pots you made?"

“Ah! Yeah!” She ran to go get them, bringing them to show her father. “I grow seeds in these!”

"Oh. They are very pretty. Did you make them yourself, then?" So she also learned how to sculpt clay?

“Yeah! Auntie Saiph showed me! I can also go find clay if I need it!”

"It's very pretty." He weighed it in his hands. "Do you think you could gift me one?"

“Okay!” Did he want to grow plants? “I think I know of small plants that’ll stay that size.”

He smiled. "I just really would like to have something you made at home."

Oh. “Okay! I got paintings too.”

"You paint, too?" An awkward laugh. "You're good at everything, aren't you?"

“I’m good at lots of things! Madu says so!”

Maduke nodded. "She is very talented."

Roctis' face fell slightly. "I am so happy you are developing well, then."

“Mnn! Madu says I’ve got the best aura control of anyone my age!”

"Really?" He tilted his head.

“Yeah!” To demonstrate, she made a small ball of light in her hands. Pretty basic, but she couldn’t show off some of the bigger stuff she’d learned here. Most of her skills she’d specialised for catching fish. She liked eating those best.

He smiled. "This is very good." Especially if you considered how she had to learn this without mental links to teach her on a level deeper than spoken words

“Madu teaches me lots of cool stuff!”

He lowered his voice. "And is he kind to you?"

“Yes! I get lots of cuddles! And he makes sure I’m okay! And he brings me neat things when he comes back from trips!” Her tail was a blur behind her, she was so excited.

So she really was in good hands. That was... a great relief. "... And you have many friends, yes?"

“Yes! Mirai and Urne are cute! And there’s also Gayare! And Gotaru! And Kentas! And of course Luna! Plus Uiara has Psykhe but he’s too small to play still.”

Roctis smiled. So she fit in without problems, then. "I am so happy for you, my angel."

Her tail continued wagging. “Gotaru is super strong though. I think it’s ‘cause his brother is a warrior.”

"But he doesn't hurt you, does he?"

“No?” Why would he? The point wasn’t to hurt each other. It was to become stronger.

"Good. That's... good. You have grown so much."

She blushed. She really didn’t know how to respond to that. Was he happy about it? She didn’t know. It wasn’t as easy to read Father as it was Madu.


	17. Parent to Parent

It was a very exciting day for Vaidehi, so she tired earlier. She had her first father back, and she had wanted to show him absolutely everything! But by the evening, she was tired and needed to go to bed. As always, she changed into something comfortable for the night, brushed her hair and then, got in bed - and insisted on cuddling both fathers. Maduke didn't quite like having someone else in his bed, but since Vaidehi loved having both of them... He and Roctis laid down with her, and she snuggled up between them both. When she was fast asleep, the two got up carefully and Maduke closed the door behind him. He was not tired yet and Roctis was a noble. 

"... I can offer wine," Maduke offered. Be a polite host and all that.

“A glass would be nice, thank you.” This man had taken such good care of his little girl. Roctis didn’t really know how he was supposed to think about him.

He nodded and led down to his little trophy room where he kept trophies of extraordinary kills, souvenirs of the human world and his knife and dagger collection. This was where he usually received guests. "Ignes is... a very special child," he admitted as he reached for two silver cups. "Unlike any I have met."

Roctis smiled at that. Of course she was.

He poured them some wine. "You have seen that she is well, now."

“You take good care of her.” And he couldn’t lie, he actually found that attractive. Maduke wouldn’t normally be his type. But anyone who could make his little girl as happy as she was?

"What will you do now?"

“I’ll be visiting as often as I can. Ignes is my daughter. I love her absolutely. I won’t take her from here, she’s happy.”

"Visit?" He raised a brow. Since when were they and the nobles so cosy?

“She says Krasis does the same for his son.” So obviously it should be fine for him to come to see Ignes, right?

"..." Right. Muzaka did allow that. And he supposed he didn't really have good reason to just cut off the nobles. Without anything to add, Maduke just turned to his wine. The silence was of an awkward, uncomfortable sort, yet he did not feel like he had anything to say to Roctis.

Roctis smiled. “Ignes is the cutest, isn’t she? And I’ve rarely been able to see such happy expressions on her face before. Thank you for that.”

A genuine smile, or at least a hint of it. "She can make glaciers melt with that smile."

He chuckled. “Of that, I have no doubt.”

"I am curious about one thing... you raised her alone, so far, did you not? What about her mother?"

“She died during childbirth. I loved her dearly, but...” Even that paled in comparison to the love he held for Ignes.

"Ah... My condolences." Even if that was... quite a while ago.

“She gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine, and it cost her life.” His smile was rueful. He missed her, sometimes. But he could not say he’d trade Ignes’s existence to get her back. He was a selfish man like that. He admitted it.

"... That is... quite tragic, I suppose."

“I was never really interested in dating after that. Ignes took priority over everything.” His clan duties included.

"... To be frank... I was never interested in relationships either. Or... having children, in fact."

He wasn’t? Although, Ignes was just that wonderful. And he clearly had a talent for dealing with children, then. 

"But then again... now that I have her... it feels like I have been sleepwalking my whole life until the day I brought her here."

“I felt much the same upon her birth. She’s truly a gift to this world.”

"I still cannot believe you never even suspected what Lagus was up to."

He swallowed. “Lagus was one of the most trusted Clan Leaders. And he promised he’d help Ignes learn to cope with her disability.” And now he knew what a fool he’d been to trust him. “Many of the problems I see now were his doing, I thought were an extension of that.”

"I was one of her teachers. Until he decided that I am too kind to her. And I thought... a man who does not even notice... who does not suspect that this is harming her... should he get to raise her at all?"

His face fell, and his gaze lowered. “I have made mistakes. I know that. That doesn’t change how I feel about her, or how much I am willing to give for her sake.” He couldn’t have a direct hand in raising her now, he knew. Maduke had her.

"I just... want you to understand why I did it."

Oh. He smiled. “I don’t blame you. You saved her. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

"I am glad we are on the same page about that."

Roctis didn’t think they were. Didn’t think that, despite how much Maduke seemed to love and care for Ignes, that he understood the gravity of how much Ignes meant. Ignes was his world. More important than the lifeblood that flowed through his veins.

* * *

In the morning, Ignes had insisted on introducing her father to her 'grandmother' and to Lunark. Of course he must meet the whole family! And her friends too, if she got around to it. She took Roctis to town to visit her grandmother. On the way, she was talking almost nonstop - about her friends, about Zan's stories, about the things Madu brought for her whenever he went somewhere, about the garden, about the bundles of mint she handed out left an right - this life she had made for herself here. Something about that broke Roctis' heart, for he knew that he could not offer her this kind of happy, fulfilled life on Lukedonia. Still, he put on his best face for her and for the people she wanted him to meet. After introductions, however, she just ran off with Lunark, leaving the adults alone.

Xanthe looked at the fresh mint Vaideh had given her - a novelty she was happy to share with everyone. "I can make tea with it," she offered.

“That would be nice.” It was something Ignes had made. “Does she bring that over a lot then?”

"Yes. Apparently, that mint grows like crazy and she never knows what to do with it." She grabbed a bucket. "Will you be a dear and get water from the well in the backyard while I light the fire?"

“Can do.” It was a simple task to move water after all. He was a noble, and further, a Kravei. This was his element. However, instead of getting to work right away, he watched the girls play, slightly distracted from his task. He’d take the easy route and move the water up here with his aura. Then he could keep watching them. He wouldn’t make a mess, after all. Water was in his nature, he could feel the path it was going to take. Ignes and her little 'cousin' clearly had so much fun just playing tag and wrestling! Once the bucket was full, he headed back inside. It wouldn't do well to leave his host waiting. Back in the kitchen, Xanthe had started a fire already, waiting for the water. With a wordless nod, she took the bucket and filled its contents in the kettle hanging above the hearthfire. 

One could hear the girls squealing and giggling during their play. Noble children back in Lukedonia barely played loud enough to be noticed. He enjoyed this. That you could hear their joy. Noble children didn't need to make such noise to express their feelings, so they generally didn't. But Ignes, who couldn't express her feelings that way... this was good for her. He smiled fondly at the thought. In fact, he was so absorbed by his own joy, that he had forgotten to make conversation - but the woman did not seem to mind. When the water started boiling, she placed fresh mint and dried mint into cups and poured the water. "Here. It's hot, but it should cool quickly."

"Thank you." He drank at it distractedly, not caring about the temperature. He was very obviously more concerned with hearing the children play. But he should not be rude, so he focused on the woman. "It's good, to hear her so happy."

That earned him a puzzled look. "Hear?"

"Noble children are usually quiet since they have other ways of expressing their feelings. She does not and tended to emulate the other children."

"She did blend in with the other children her age quickly."

He smiled, nodding. Of course she would here. They seemed to function exactly as she did.

Xanthe reached for her tea as well, though only to warm her hands. It was still too hot to drink for her. "I assume my son did not truly apologize for the distress he must have caused you."

"No." He was quiet for a moment. "I think he's more scared I'm going to try and take her back than anything. She's... my whole universe. I'd do anything for her. Even if that means leaving her here because that's what's best for her."

"And she is his daughter now, too," Xanthe said coldly. There were no excuses for the abuse and neglect Vaidehi had to suffer, no matter how much Roctis might love that girl. Her son loved her more. 

Yes. He'd noticed. So the best way to get what they both wanted would be... "How do werewolves court?"

That was... a very surprising question. "Usually... through challenge. Sparring, most of the time."

Ah. Maduke didn't seem like the type to go for that. Should he specify, then? "Specifically, if I wanted to court your son."

Ah. So, her first intuitive thought has been correct. She hummed. "I... am not sure whether he is interested in courtship." Or men, for that matter. "But he, too, loves challenges, albeit those of the intellectual kind."

Normally, he wouldn't be interested in courting either. Normally, he'd be parenting his daughter alone. But someone who was good with her and had made her into a happy and healthy child? He couldn't say he thought that wasn't attractive. "I can do that." Probably. He'd have to learn more about the man. He took a sip of his tea.

"... I should warn you, though, that so far, the few partners he'd kept around for a while were all women."

Oh... that was... "I am a noble and I can work with that." He wasn't actually capable of changing his sex normally, but maybe if he worked hard enough at it? Nobles, in general, were supposed to be capable. If he wanted it enough, he should be able to. "Tails aren't the only things that can change about us."

That brought forward a hearty laugh. "Really? I wondered how come Vaidehi started physically changing to be more... werewolf-like. She did already start calling herself a werewolf pretty much from the first day."

"Did she now?" Vaidehi. He'd need time to get used to that. It was a name she'd chosen for herself, but she was still his baby girl, and the name he'd gifted her was thrown away so casually.

"In the beginning, when people would ask, she'd always say that being a noble didn't work out, so she's a werewolf now."

He sighed sadly. "Because of Lagus. He was... supposed to be helping her. Teaching her to cope with not having psychic abilities. It seems I trusted the wrong person."

"I have heard."

Roctis stayed silent for a moment. There was no excuse for what he did. Trusting Lagus... "I still can barely believe that he drugged me when I began questioning him." Lagus. No one would ever have expected it.

"... He did that?"

"Yes. And not just me. There was another Clan Leader as well. Everyone simply thought she was depressed since she was a rather withdrawn and reserved person, to begin with, but..." It wasn't as if he himself hadn't withdrawn after he'd believed Ignes had died.

"... And he was still respected?"

"No one knew." It was as simple as that. "He hid these actions until they couldn't be hidden anymore."

"... Sometimes, people harbour a great darkness no one can see. Sometimes, not even those closest to them."

He nodded. "I wish that we'd have seen it sooner." He looked to the door. It wasn't hard to guess what he regretted about it.

"Often, we can only see it when we know. We see all the signs we missed, and we think they were clear as daylight." She clearly spoke from experience.

He swallowed. "Yes. But missing them to begin with hurt her."

Xanthe nodded. "I can understand your pain."

"Thank you. I... I'm just glad that she's doing well now." He could take solace in that, at the very least.

"She is a wonderful, gifted girl who changed our lives for the better."

He genuinely smiled, obviously every bit the proud parent he was. "Never has a more precious being existed."

"I think all parents would argue on that and suggest their own child." A chuckle.

"Probably." Stated with genuine humour. "I admit to being a very biased man."

"That's alright." She chuckled. "I am biased too... although... Vaidehi does remind me of all three of my children."

"All three of them?" Ignes was similar to Maduke, of all people?

A nod. "My oldest, Nayeli, made friends wherever she went. She was always so sociable." A dreamy smile. "And my youngest, Rasmut, he is... quite a mother’s boy, as some would call him. Just like Vaidehi, he really never gets bored of cuddles." She chuckled. "Just please don't tell him I said that. And Maduke... was a remarkably astute child. I am glad she is less bored than he was."

He chuckled. "Generally, when intelligent beings get bored, they cause trouble to fill the void." From what he'd observed in animals. Ignes had always been very easily entertained. "Is this what happened with him, then?"

"No. He was never much of a troublemaker. I think most other children just caring about fighting made him... mostly angry and annoyed. To be honest, I don't think that anger really went away until he took in Vaidehi. He... changed. Sometimes I feel like someone replaced my cynical, offish son with... someone else. Someone happier."

So she had changed him for the better. His little Ignes was quite the wonder. "I'm glad." That she was doing so well. That everyone was benefiting from her just being herself.

"So am I. You see, that is why... she absolutely should stay here. For her sake, and for everyone else."

"Why would I be trying to court your son if I had any intention of taking her from here?"

"That is true... and if you do not succeed?"

He sighed. "I guess then I'll just have to move here in general. I'd be away a lot because I am still a clan leader, but..." Well... "Courting him means I can be closer to her. And we can co-parent easier that way." Living in the same house made it easier for two people to parent a child, after all.

Xanthe nodded understandingly. "It's nothing if not pragmatic, I suppose."

He didn't know how to explain that it wasn't completely pragmatic, but that was fine. "You say he's likely not interested in courting. He might be more willing if there's pragmatism behind it more than sentiment."

Xanthe nodded yet again. "While I do wish for him to find love, I'm starting to doubt that that's written in the stars for him"

He chuckled. "I wasn't interested in courting after she was born either. Maybe that's why?"

"Oh, he's never really cared about courting, actually. Nothing really ever lasted more than a few years. At least he's more committed to raising Vaidehi than he was to his partners."

"A child is more intensive than a relationship. Maybe he was bored?"

"Possibly. In any case, he... Seems genuinely happy now."

"I'm glad. Happy people take more care of the people around them." When he'd thought he'd lost Ignes, he'd withdrawn completely.

Xanthe nodded again. "Indeed. He had... withdrawn from us all in the past centuries. It's... so good to have him back."

"I'm happy for all of you then." He loved Ignes. And he was glad there were more people to love her too. She deserved it.

Xanthe smiled and finally took a sip of tea. "I like mint. It is my favourite of the new plants Vaidehi has in her garden."

"It is quite pleasant. It's a shame Claudia hasn't been found yet. She does have her father's talent for making tea blends." Lagus didn't deserve to be named directly.

"Claudia? The missing child Grui has been looking for for the past years?"

"Yes. She's Lagus's daughter and has his skill for plant care. And... she was Ig... Vaidehi's best friend back in Lukedonia. She's been... just as upset over losing her as I was." Who was Grui?

Xanthe nodded. "I heard that Lagus asked Maduke to send scouts to find her. To no avail, so far."

"Lukedonia has sent out scouts of our own now. Lagus had hidden her disappearance, and she is his heir. She is resourceful enough to do well on her own, but it would be better if she were home."

Xanthe nodded. "Children should grow up among people, after all."

"I just worry about her future. She is now the youngest Clan Leader to have ever existed. There is no precedence for a child becoming one."

"What exactly is a clan leader? Can you not choose someone else?"

"The Clan Leader is the person who runs their clan, and they protect it with the strength of the soul weapon inherited from their ancestors. No one else can be chosen because the Clan Leader has to be the person who wields it. Vaidehi... will be Kravei Clan Leader when I enter Eternal Sleep as well."

Xanthe frowned. "She cannot be a clan leader, though, when she lives here, can she?"

"Not easily. But I plan on being here, and I'm one."

"This should be her choice."

"I don't plan on having another child. And even if not Kravei, she's in line for more than just my soul weapon. I... can't do anything to keep her from needing to become one."

"So, there is no escape is what you are saying."

"Unfortunately. All I can do is prepare her as best I can so that she can do what she wants while also doing this."

"..." Xanthe nodded slowly. So, she would have to leave eventually... That was a sad thought

"Nobles do live longer than werewolves, do they not?"

"Yes. She'll have a very long time before this becomes an issue. So long as nothing happens to me or Zarga."

"Who is Zarga?"

"Her uncle. My late wife's brother. He's the Siriana Clan Leader."

"So, if either you or her uncle were to die, she would become the leader of that clan?"

"Yes. The soul weapon goes to whoever is closest related."

"... I see." That was quite... sad, even. "Duty is duty, I suppose."

"Quite. It's the only reason I didn't enter Eternal Sleep immediately upon thinking that she was dead."

"It's a good thing you did not."

"Yes." He smiled. "She isn't ready for that. Not yet. But I truly could not handle a life without her. Words will never express how happy I am to see her, alive, happy and healthy."

"No. She is still but a child."

"Your other grandchild. What is she like then?" He'd seen them playing, but it would be good to learn their perceptions of each other.

"Lunark... oh she is... difficult. I adore her and love her dearly, but she is wilder than all devils. Just last month she came home with a hand missing and she cried for days because she was not allowed to go out and play until it grew back."

"She came back with a hand missing!?"

"Oh, you say that as if that's bad! She had worse injuries already."

"How... she can't be more than 40, right? How is she getting so injured?"

"Playfights, cliffs, traps, wild animals... Vaidehi already had to save her from drowning multiple times."

"...remember what I said about smart children getting bored and causing trouble?" Of course his daughter could save Lunark from drowning. But to have it happen so often...

A sigh. "I am thinking this might be the case."

Hmm... "I think I have some of Ignes's old toys. They're made more for dealing with a brainy child. I can bring them over if you'd like?"

Xanthe gave a nod with a smile. "That would be nice. I will also ask Maduke. I think he would enjoy teaching her. Did you know he taught his brother how to write and read?"

"He did?" That was interesting.

".... Rasmut was... still very young when his father died," she said quietly, staring at her tea.

"My condolences. It's always difficult trying to raise a child on your own." He knew that well.

"At least I had Nayeli and Maduke helping me with him."

"I haven't had the chance to meet her just yet."

Her face saddened visibly. "She died about a thousand years ago."

Oh. "I'm very sorry about that." He understood well what it meant to lose a child. Just because it had turned out she was alive, did not take away the time spent believing her gone. Despairing over that fact.

"Such is the way of things. She was always... so full of energy. A long life of five thousand years probably wouldn't have satisfied her lust for life."

"She sounds like a lovely person."

A fond smile appeared on her face. "As I said, she made friends wherever she went. She would have adored Vaidehi."

He smiled. His daughter was the cutest. "I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only during editing did i realize the irony because xanthe sounds like she is talking about maduke but she really is not. poor woman has no idea what her evil middle child is capable of.


	18. Weresharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter's title is actually what we call this entire AU on the discord. Also, I love that thing where children are convinced adults always have been old. they just existed as old people since the dawn of time.

Those were some eventful days. However, Roctis could not just stay indefinitely, as much as he would have wanted to. So, he finally left for Lukedonia and it was just Maduke and Vaidehi again. They had snuggled up, seeing as it was bedtime. "Are you alright?" Affectionately, Maduke ran his hand over her head.

"Yeah." She giggled, her tail wagging. "Father does love me after all!" It was the best thing ever. Like the one thing missing was there now.

"... He knows how wonderful you are, now."

She hummed. The impression she got was that he always loved her. Still, she snuggled more.

"I'm happy you're staying here."

"Of course I am. I'm a werewolf." But still. "I got both Madu and Father now!!"

"... That you do. And you'll always have me. Always."

She giggled. "Madu is the best. Father agrees."

"Does he?"

"Yeah!" Father had even asked some questions about Madu to try to get to know more about him specifically. Not just about how Vaidehi was doing.

A chuckle. "Well, that's what you deserve. Nothing but the best."

She blushed happily. "I'm glad Father loves me now. The one thing that felt missing is there now!"

That... That was saddening in a way he couldn't describe. Despite everything, Roctis was her father and he could easily just waltz into the better part of her life and be accepted as though he has been there. As though he was not the one who had failed to protect her in the first place. "I'm glad you feel complete now."

"Now I got both!" Both the things she needed. "Umm. Most kids have two parents anyway. And now I do!"

"That's true." Except those parents usually were more than awkward strangers.

"I hope he visits lots! Like Psykhe's father does."

He hummed. "But he is also very busy on Lukedonia."

"So's Ser Krasis."

"That means, he will not have time to be here all the time."

“But you didn’t have time to be here all the time either.” And she’d been okay with that.

"I am here most of the time, though."

Would Father not visit often? "He doesn't live here. Like Ser Krasis doesn't."

A nod. "... Well. it does not matter now. We can worry about that any other time."

“Yeah.” She snuggled into his chest. “Love you Madu.”

Hearing this clearly calmed him. "I love you too, Vaidehi. Good night."

“‘Night.”

* * *

It was strange to be back to Lukedonia. Roctis wanted to return to Ignes as soon as he could, but... he had many years of clan leader's work to catch up on, given that Lagus had taken him out of everything with his blasted drugs. But first... he did need to inquire about one thing. He made his way to the Blerster territories and was brought to the leader by a young woman. "Ser Krasis. My greetings."

“Ser Roctis. It’s good to see you well!” Krasis was ever a congenial and rather intense man.

"Do you have a few minutes of time for me?"

He’d be leaving soon to take Karias to see his baby brother, but that could wait a bit. “Sure. What did you need?”

"Is it true that you knew where Ignes was all along?"

“All along... no. Though I did find her after a few months had passed.” And by then it had been too much of a risk to bring her back.

"And you chose to keep it a secret."

“Yes.” Blunt. He knew damn well why.

"... You could have at least told me!"

“You were suspected of abuse, Roctis.” Of course he wasn’t going to tell him that his daughter was alive.

"And no one ever investigated?!"

“How was anyone supposed to? When that required revealing Vaidehi to you and Lagus? Still, I did the best I could with those restrictions. But it seems the Noblesse beat me to it.”

"So you mean everyone else knew too?"

“No. Only me. I don’t know how the Noblesse found out.”

"And what did you do, exactly?"

“I was asked to suspend my investigations for a bit. So I did. It’s not as if my sole lead was going anywhere. But I spoke to Vaidehi. Confirmed she was doing well. That she didn’t want to return to Lukedonia. That she knew she could. She left willingly, you know.”

"Why did you suspend them? Why did you not talk to the Lord?"

“Because bringing forth my suspicions without sufficient proof is not how investigations are done.”

"I hope you will never have to think one of your children died somewhere far away, without you ever knowing what even happened to them," he said, voice tense. It lacked the usual warmth he held when speaking.

“Roctis. I was warned to stall investigations. Tell me. If I had continued, and Lagus discovered it, what do you imagine would have happened?”

"... You were warned to do so?!"

He nodded. “My lover passed on a message from Maduke. And you know what happened to you when you tried to investigate things. And what happened to Edian because she knew too much. I have my own children, Roctis. I can’t risk them for more information about one that is already recovering and thriving.”

"This... Would have been even more reason to turn to the Noblesse or the Lord. When it is too dangerous for us clan leaders to continue. And I know exactly why Maduke didn't want you, or anyone, to investigate."

“And why is that?”

"Because Maduke knew what Lagus was doing. And knowing Lagus now, it was probably things that would have gotten him into trouble too, if it ever came to light."

Oh. Krasis has not considered that possibility. But still. “We do not turn to them on mere allegations. You know that.” Besides. “Even if he would have gotten in trouble, it’s far too late to do anything about that now.”

Roctis sighed heavily. "Well... in any case... it is too late now, indeed." With everything.

“I am sorry that you have suffered, Roctis. But she is alive and well. And doing far better than she ever did here.” In all honesty, Krasis thought this worked out far better than if she’d been found.

"... I just... wish I had known that she is alive and well." A heavy, exhausted sigh. "She... is at least willing to let me back into her life, even if she wants to stay with the werewolves."

Krasis smiled. “I’m happy for you. I’ll probably be visiting a lot there myself. My youngest lives there with his mother, after all.”

"I... have heard of that. Yes." Roctis nodded. "... I... intended to court Maduke. That... might be the best solution."

He blinked. Court Maduke? That was... whatever worked, he guessed. He nodded. “I wish you luck with that, my friend.”

"Any advice on werewolf courting would be welcome."

Oh! That was a bit different. “Most like a bit of a challenge. Usually, that means a fight. Uiara was... a bit different. She’s more subdued, so word games were more her speed. And of course, for courting in general, gifts never go amiss. Uiara is fond of a flower that only grows here, so I bring her some as often as I can.”

So about what Xanthe had said. He nodded. "He is... tricky to figure out, but I hope I will find a way."

“I hope so as well.” If Maduke was what Roctis wanted, then by all means, he hoped he’d catch him.

He nodded. "I... will leave you to your preparations, then. Good day, Ser Krasis."

“Good day, Ser Roctis.” He just needed to gather a bouquet and Karias and they could go.

That was fine, Roctis had his own business to attend to. Next, he would have to visit the Noblesse. He greeted Frankenstein politely when entering and was led to his host of the past months. "Ser Raizel. My greetings."

“Roctis.” He greeted in return. He seemed well. He probably enjoyed seeing Ignes.

"I... I thank you, again, for having taken me from Lagus' influence."

“It was necessary.” He could not have Lagus learning of the trial before it came to be. “You were a risk and a liability to his trial otherwise.” Translation: I only did my job. You owe me nothing.

"..." He gave a slow nod. "It does not lessen my appreciation."

“...Thank you.” It was hard to express things. But he could, he guessed. It seemed to help Roctis, at least.

"... I visited Ignes. She is doing well and wishes to stay with the werewolves. But... She is willing to accept me back into her life regardless "

He had been warned, that she would not want to come back. Did he not believe them? “I’m glad that you have her back.” Even far away, love was love.

"I have a question, if I may ask, Ser Raizel."

He nodded. He never denied any of them asking him anything. They just rarely did.

"Ser Krasis said he knew where Ignes was. He met her when visiting his lover. But how did you know?"

He blinked. “You told me she was alive. And Muzaka told me about a noble child residing there.”

"... And you, too, knew the whole time, then."

He looked confused. “No.”

"... I just... I apologise. It... angers me that Krasis did not turn to you or the Lord when he knew what was going on."

“Krasis was aware?” But the other thing. “Roctis. I immediately started sending you summons once I found out. That you ignored.”

"... The summons... I.... something would not let me follow them. I could not. I just could not." Lagus' poison.

“I know.” That didn’t make him less annoyed at it. But he did not blame Roctis.

"I am just grateful that it is all over now." He wrought his hands. "How... how is Ser Edian?"

“She is...coming out from under the fog. But not much has changed.” If anything, her mood was even heavier now. It was a worry.

"... I... Lagus said that he was helping her... with something. Maybe the key is... finding out what pushed her to him in the first place, I suppose."

Finding out what pushed her to him? He could try, he supposed. He nodded.

"... I just... wish for her to get better. For her sadness to be replaced by peace."

“I’ll do my best.” Not that that was likely to be good enough. He knew better than anyone. Some sadness lasted forever and could never truly be healed. It was why he avoided leaving, for the most part. He didn’t want more of it. Didn’t want to get more attached to the others than he already was.

A small nod. "Thank you. I... know she holds you in high regard. I hope it will help her open up."

He shook his head. "There was another she was closer to. And it's my fault he's gone."

"I apologise. I know nothing about that."

"It's surprising that you don't, considering how big of an event it was." He knew Roctis was more than old enough to remember. Roctis was older than he himself was, after all.

"You mean... She was closer to your brother?" He hoped the question was not too direct.

He froze but nodded.

"I apologise." This was too personal.

"So you understand why this is a difficult thing." Raizel was uncomfortable, even if he barely showed it. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to help her." He'd still do his best, but...

"... If not you, I don't believe there's really anyone. No one who'd come to mind."

His shoulders slumped. Was there truly no helping Edian? He hoped that someone could. If not him, then anyone.

* * *

Maduke had promised he'd take her to the Lordswood. A place that was important to him, after all. "This is where I often go when I need some quiet to think," he explained as they took the slopes of the mountain

"You like mountains, Madu?"

"I guess so. Do you?"

"Umm. I dunno. I don't go to them a lot." But of course... "I like water best!"

A small chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"'Cause I used to be a fish!" She could say she was a noble and a fish, right? "Um. Can I be both a werewolf and a shark?"

He glanced down at her. "Like a wereshark?"

"YES!"

A fond chuckle. "Guess if there's a word for that, it's possible "

"‘Cause I’m really good at being a shark. But I’m also a good werewolf!”

He hummed. "You're an excellent werewolf "

"Yes." A simple confirmation. She obviously didn't see that as anything other than fact.

They approached the Lordswood. "When people die, their souls leave the body. And the bodies we bury in the ground. This is where we bury Lords and their families."

"So this is where Madu will be buried too?"

"Yes. Muzaka and I will be buried here when we die," he confirmed.

"Okay." She hoped that wasn't for a very long time though. She wanted Madu to stay by her always!

"Lords are buried with a special pinecone... And a tree grows from them. Big and strong. You see? Each of these trees was a lord."

"Jus' 5?" There'd been 5 Lords?

"Yes. See. The oldest is Fenrir. He was so strong, only the noble lord defeated him."

"Whoa." That was indeed impressive to a child who had been raised thinking that the noble Lord was the strongest.

"After him came Raiju. She was said to have beautiful white fur. She was as fast as lightning, and wherever she went, storms would follow her. Or maybe it was the other way round."

You could make storms? That was actually pretty cool! "I like storms."

"Well. I will tell you a story about storms when I am done with this. Over there is the tree of Amarok. He loved hunting more than anything. The great monsters of the olden days, of which barely any are left nowadays."

"Monsters?" She'd never heard of any. "Father is a sea monster, I think. I was too." But she was a werewolf now, of course. And also a shark.

He pulled her close. "I've never seen one. And... See. This there is my favourite. Her name was Neith. Even if everyone were shouting, she just had to whisper to be heard. And she was my grandmother."

"Madu has a grandmother?" She'd thought he was just as old as he was always.

"Yes." An awkward chuckle. "This is also where my father, my sister, my uncle and my cousins are buried."

"Oh." He did say something about the Lords' families being buried there too. "Neli is here then?"

"Yes. Nayeli is here." A slow nod. "Did you know that my cousins were half nobles?"

"Like Psykhe?" Uiara had said her baby was half noble, right?

"Yes. Like Psykhe." He gave a nod. And he had an inkling of why they had to die.

"Did you like them?"

"... I don't remember them. They died when I was very young."

"Oh. Like my mother."

He nodded. "And over there is Faellan. He was a wise Lord, and I was his student."

She nodded. So he was the most recent one then. The one that fell to Muzaka.

"And after that come Muzaka and I. And next, whoever among the warriors will make a good Lord. Tell me. What makes a good Lord?"

"Smarts?" That seemed to be what Madu had that most didn't. Right?

He smiled proudly, clearly satisfied with the answer. "That is a good answer. When Lord Neith asked us the same question, I gave a very similar answer."

"Really?" So she could guess the same things as Madu?

"Yes. I said wisdom."

...Were they the same thing? Or different. She didn't know.

"You are very smart. You learn fast and know a lot of things. Only time will tell whether you will be wise, too. To be wise is to know how to use your knowledge, and when. There is always a time to act and a time to watch. A time to speak and a time to be silent. For everything in the world that should happen, there's a right time. Wise people can feel when that time is."

She nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"This is something you will learn as you grow older and gain more experience '

"Okay!" So she didn't need to worry about it now. That was good.

"You'll develop a feeling for who you can tell what, and when."

...Madu sure loved his monologues. She already got it, but she would listen anyway.

He sat beneath Neith's tree. "There once was a city of great beauty and wealth on a small island in the ocean. Long ago, long before I was born, and maybe before my grandmother was born."

Oh? A story? She walked over and sat in his lap. It was the best listening spot!

"The city had a goddess they loved dearly. She protected them. But one day, when the goddess visited, the king offended her greatly. Because she loved the king, and he had sworn to love her forever - but then, in her absence, he took another woman as his lover. This made her so angry, she raised a great storm. Lightning brought down the great tower of the king, and waves swallowed the city. All of it. The entire city sank to the bottom of the sea."

Oh! She could probably go find the city then! She could go to the bottom of the sea! It couldn't be any different from going to the bottom of the lakes!

"And apparently, that goddess was a Kravei clan leader."

Oh! "Like Father then!"

"Yes. When he enters eternal sleep, you will be the next one."

"... can I be a werewolf and a Clan Leader?"

Now, this was difficult. He had to choose his answer carefully. "I do not know enough about being a Clan Leader to tell. But usually, only nobles are."

"Then I don't care." Simple as that. If she was a werewolf, and werewolves couldn't be Clan Leaders, then she wouldn't be one. Easy.

"Nobles live for much longer than werewolves."

"Don't care." Being a werewolf was more fun.

"... Well. You can be a werewolf for as long as you want."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

He pulled his arms tighter around her. The world was good. "When you are older and absorbed your tail, I can show you some of the human world."

She wagged her tail at that. “Okay!”

"Some of the cities are very beautiful. I might make some changes to the house to look more like their buildings."

“Cool!” She grinned. She bet it was really neat!

"Maybe some beautiful mosaics. You would probably have fun assembling them."

“Mosaics?” What were those?

"You have small, colourful tiles that you assemble into pictures and attach to walls or floors."

“Oh!” That sounded really cool!

"Yes. They can be very pretty." He nodded in agreement. "And they have some foods we do not have, here."

"Like what?"

"Well. Chickens and cows. And pigs taste different from boar. And the eggs of the chickens. And they have different plants that do not grow here."

"We could ask Claudia! She knows lots of things about plants and animals!"

"Hmmh... that would be difficult." Ah, how was he supposed to tell her? "No one knows where Claudia is."

What? "Claudia is missing?" Since when? Why?

"... It's been a while. Lagus asked me to send scouts to look for her, but so far, no one has found her. The nobles will look for her too, now."

"Is she okay?" She needed to know!

"I think she is. She is resourceful, isn't she? But it would be better if she is found and brought home."

"Mnn." Claudia didn't even like being away from home much. The Tradio lands were wild enough for anyone's tastes. Why would she leave?

"... from what I understood... Lagus was unkind to her, too. And she had enough and left."

"Oh." Yeah. She guessed that made sense. "I hope she's found. She loves the Tradio gardens."

Maduke nodded. "And since Lagus is dead, they all belong to her. And she can make them exactly how she likes."

That got a happy squeal. "Good! Claudia loves them best!"

"Yes." He snuggled her tighter. "Then she will be happy."

"Yeah." With Ser Lagus gone, everything at Tradio was Claudia's. And Claudia was a kind and smart person who'd know just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the kravei clan leader he speaks of is my OC Thalassia Kravei, Ignes' great great great grandmother, the one who levelled Atlantis to the ground using the Kravei's ultimate attack, the Deluge.


	19. A little Dryad

Fuck. Everything. Maduke had sent him on this stupid quest twelve years ago and the Lord just had agreed that they should probably look for that stupid child. How hard could it be? But whenever Grui and the two trackers with him hit some tracks... the kid was gone already. It was really bothersome.

Yet finally... they traced her. Purple hair, red eyes, as described. "Hey, kid! We ain't enemies! Let's talk!", he called over.

Claudia reached into her satchel, grabbing some seeds. Her agave was carried telekinetically these days, she couldn't know when she was going to need both hands. But she waited, listening. If he approached, she would flee.

Ah shit. Stay cool. How did you talk to children? "Yer a noble, right? I'm Grui of the werewolves. Lord Muzaka invites you to visit us."

"Why?" She reached behind her. The dagger she'd been given for saving a chieftain's daughter rested easily in a sheath there.

"I dunno. I just got told to find ya. Looks like Maduke got a heart for stray noble children I guess."

Her eyes flashed angrily. She knew of Maduke. He was in league with her father. She pulsed her power into the seeds and threw them to the ground, making a run for it.

"Wait! Kiddo!" And they ran after her. "IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YEARS!"

"I'm not going back!" She threw more, brambles rising instantly where she threw the seeds.

"NO ONE IS TAKING YOU TO - SHIT!" What the fuck was that?! He'd definitely deserve an extra award or something for this shit! "MY LORD WANTS YOU THERE SO IM TAKING YOU!"

"No. You aren't." She summoned up the power that had come to her in the years she'd been out, a wooden stick manifesting in her hand and blood-red vines crossing where she moved.

Oh, fuck that shit. Angered, he transformed into battle form. The trackers with him could not do the same, but at least they could surround her. "I TRIED being nice!"

"You tried sticking your nose where you weren't wanted!" She'd fight if she had to. She shot a burst of aura at the man, strong as any werewolf attack.

"What would my Lord want from you anyway?!" He blocked the attack effortlessly, but damn, that child was good

"I already told you, I'm not going back!" And that was the only reason he could be searching for her. She wasn't stupid. Capturing her would strengthen alliances with Lukedonia. But it would put her back under her father's thumb, and she wasn't having it.

"The fuck am I supposed to tell, huh?" He closed in, claws out.

She let him draw close, entangling him with her vines at the last second and maiming him with her knife. She kept him there, throwing bramble seeds at his feet to entangle him further before making another break for it.

A tracker got in her way. "Please, we're just doing our jobs! We can't return empty-handed!" She looked downright terrified.

"FUCK OFF!" She shoved her away with an aura blast and continued to make her escape.

This was hopeless. By the time the other tracker had helped Grui out of the vines, the child had escaped already - this was an embarrassment. He would definitely get an earful for hearing some stray child managed to stop him

* * *

On his second visit, Roctis brought wine. He hoped Maduke enjoyed it. And an old board game that was made for nobles to be forced to think. He could explain it to him if Maduke agreed to it. He hoped he did.

"Good day, Ser Roctis," Maduke greeted as he stepped outside. "Vaidehi is playing with the other children, she probably won't return until the evening."

"That's fine. I came here to see you, Lord Maduke." He raised up the two items he was carrying.

Oh? That was surprising. "Well. Be my guest."

"You interested in board games?" He handed the wine off to him. It was one of the stronger ones he'd found in their cellars. Humans tended to have watery wines, but the nobles liked making theirs stronger. As strong as they could.

"I do enjoy them, yes." He nodded and took the wine. Ah, that really was a surprising courtesy. He led them both in his parlour. He had hung up a new set of antlers in the last years - Ignes' first stag.

Roctis set about explaining the game, making a bit of small talk and fawning over some of the things Maduke had pointed out Ignes had done. The antlers were rather impressive, after all.

Maduke listened actively, he was a friend of such games, after all. "The wine is good," he praised.

Roctis chuckled. "We like it a bit stronger back in Lukedonia. So we found ways to make it so."

He hummed. "We are incapable of getting intoxicated... but it leaves a pleasant warmth."

“Really?” Werewolves couldn’t get drunk?

"Unfortunately, no." A little chuckle. "We are doomed to sobriety, so to say."

"My condolences." He couldn't say he hadn't turned to drink when he'd lost Ignes. It helped numb it, if only for a little while. But he couldn't keep going through their stores like that so he'd just... stopped doing anything.

"I must admit... your visit is surprising." Especially since Vaidehi was not the main focus here.

"You are the one who is taking care of my most precious one. Why would I not want to get to know you better as well?"

"That does make sense." He gave a slow nod. "What do you wish to know?"

He rubbed at his beard stubble. "I can't say I can think of anything specific. It's been some time since I've tried courting someone. I wouldn't know where to start." And shit. He'd said it out loud, hadn't he?

"...Pardon?" Did he just say courting? He clearly did.

"Ah... right. So. I'd like to take a bigger role in Ignes... Vaidehi's life. But since she's happy here, with you raising her, the best course of action for co-parenting would be...." To court Maduke.

"... She did express interest in having two parents," he admitted.

"She did?" That was surprising. She'd never said anything back home about not having a second parent.

"A mother, specifically, though."

Oh. Hmm. "That will take some work, but I should be able to do that." He would do it. Absolutely. If that's what Ignes wanted. Maduke wasn't capable of becoming a woman, after all. But Roctis... should be able to, in theory.

"... I told her that I am not really interested in relationships."

"Normally, I wouldn't be either." Just so they were on the same page here.

"An arrangement of convenience, essentially."

"More or less." Though he couldn't say that he didn't find how good Maduke was with her attractive.

"I would prefer a werewolf partner." Though at the same time... he knew no woman would be alright with just being second place. "I... don't really see myself ever loving anyone but Vaidehi. No matter in what way. I assume you feel the same."

He nodded. "Not even my wife came close to how much I care for her."

"There won't be many people willing to be with a partner who would never prioritize them."

Roctis laughed. "There's a reason I never dated after she was born. It had very little to do with keeping to my late wife's memory. I loved her dearly, of course, but...." For Ignes's sake, he moved on. Also for Ignes's sake, he was completely unable to dedicate himself to anyone but her. "And you've run into the same problem, it seems."

A slow nod. "... She... changed me. This is bigger than anything else I have ever felt." A degree of honesty that was entirely unusual for him. "Women usually detest coming in second place."

"You will be coming in second place for me as well. Are you going to have an issue losing to her?"

"Roctis... I will be frank with you. We have settled in just fine, the two of us. I do not know whether there is any space left for a third person."

His heart sank, the light in his eyes going out a bit. This was his truest hope, to be with Ignes as a family again. And he couldn't do that if they lived apart. Not truly. He'd still do his best, but could he truly call himself a parent if he wasn't there for her? "I...see...."

"I understand that you wish to be an active part of her family but... I do not see how you could be anything but in the way, here."

"Why is that?" He could help. He would contribute. He could... If Maduke... wanted him, he'd allow that as well. Anything to be by her side.

"We already have our schedules, rituals, habits. The two of us, and my mother when I am away. What would you do? Sit by and watch?" He wouldn't want to give up on any of the precious time he had with her. "If you really are so eager to be part of this family... Both my brother and mother are unpartnered." Half a joke, half-serious.

He sighed. "That isn't being a parent." Surely, he could see the problem with that? What was so wrong with sharing Ignes when Roctis himself was willing to share with Maduke since that was what made her happy? "I'd adapt to your schedules, rituals and habits, of course. Sitting by and watching? Why would that be necessary? You can do things with more than one person."

"Three's a crowd." It was that simple, really. "The constant company of most people is plain exhausting and undesirable." And Roctis counted among the 'most people'. "I do not mind your visits, but a constant presence..."

Then why bother having such a large house? He wanted to ask. It was too big even for two people. Even the manor back home was filled with life.

"You had your shot and missed it phenomenally. And still, she loves you. Simply because you are her father. Even if you were a bad father." And if Roctis were a good father... then Maduke might be plain superfluous.

"...Are you trying to start a fight with me? I have always done my absolute best by her!" And how dare he imply otherwise.

"Well meant isn't the same as well done,” he said coldly. "Besides, your parenting abilities are not the point in this."

"Then what is the point?" He was getting antsy. Leviathan was only a finger's breadth away at this point. He didn't want to fight the man that was making her happy, but this was beyond ridiculous.

"That I will not let you push me out of the picture just like that." How was he supposed to win against the real father if she forgave him so easily even though he'd done nothing for her?

He looked slightly taken aback, shaking his head a bit. "That... that was not my intention. Not in the slightest. You... you think I can somehow replace you? Or that you've replaced me?"

With enough time, he could have. He made too many mistakes, didn't cover tracks enough, and that's what he got. "You're father, and I am not." And it clearly upset him. "And this conversation is over." Before his own emotions got the better of him.

"No, Maduke. I don't think you understand. She needs both of us. There's nothing wrong with that." Furthermore... "If you want to be her father, that's fine. You said she wanted a mother, right? I can be that instead."

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Idontcareidontcareidontcare. "The only one who profits from this is you."

"Vaidehi profits. You said yourself this is something she'd want. If nothing else, I owe it to her to try to make things work." Besides, he blushed... "It's not as if you're... unattractive. She'd still come first, but if you wanted the things that would come from a 'normal' relationship... I'd be willing."

"She is old enough to think for herself. And she would always know you are just an unwanted intruder I tolerate for her sake. Is that the family bliss you want for her?"

"...You truly hate me that much then?" That he wasn't willing to give this an actual try? That Roctis would always be unwanted? An intruder that Maduke only tolerated? "If that's the case, then that's exactly what I am already." He sighed.

"I do not hate you, as a person. But you are the one who gave her to Lagus. You are the one who failed to make her feel safe and loved. You are the one who failed to teach her most things a child her age should know. I did. I did all of that in the past decades. And now you waltz back into her life, are accepted just like that... as if nothing happened." He'd stood up by now, picking up his habit of pacing, which he often fell into when in a state of strong emotional turmoil. "I do not see why I should let you intrude into this and subvert the only thing in this damned world that brings me happiness."

"You did. I cannot subvert that. Can you not see that?" His voice was gentle now. Maduke was... insecure. Afraid that Roctis would take their daughter away from him. "You've been what's best for our daughter. That isn't going to change. Even with me around. I can't teach her the things you can, because I can't understand them like you can. Likewise, there are things I can teach her that you can't." Because of the unique nature of Ignes.

"You would be surprised how fast children forget."

He blinked, confused. Maduke could not be forgotten by her. Did he truly not understand that?

"If it were up to me, I would just banish you from here altogether. But I do not do that. Because despite everything, she cares about you."

He was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Would you like to form a contract?"

"... What?"

"A contract. It's... it would tie our souls together. I'm not being able to communicate with words right now, so showing you might be better. And I can only do that if we are bonded."

"Roctis. I have no doubts about your intentions, but..." Despite everything, he did not trust Ignes not to just choose Roctis over him, in her heart. Even if a need for choice never comes up

"But?" He only wanted what was best for Ignes. If Maduke did not doubt his intentions, then what was the problem?

"I keep repeating the same points over and over. if you do not wish to see my point of view, I have no interest in seeing yours."

"I am trying to see yours. You're talking in circles."

"She clearly did not get that intelligence from you, then." He rolled his eyes. "Things are good as they are now. I do not know how you imagine being part of this without getting in the way. Without stealing her, and the time I have with her. Without being an overall problem I will loathe and regret seeing around. If you see a way, tell me, because I do not see a way that will not send me off into the desert with less than I had before."

"The only way we can know for sure either way is to try. Whether you are correct, or I am correct... I can always make the excuse later that I'm too busy to be able to spend time here. I have no intention of stealing her attention. No intention of getting in your way. Just to work together with you. If that turns out to be a problem, I can go. But the way it turns out is not something we can determine here and now." He looked to the wine bottle. "If you don't mind, I'd like to court you some more before a decision is made."

A dry laugh. "You are stubborn."

He laughed in return. "I know it's not ideal to you." But he would absolutely try his best. "The offer of a contract still stands." And would indefinitely.

"I'm a rather private person." As he might have noticed already.

He nodded. "I am as well." But he'd had centuries of living with his clan to work around that. "Would you like to get back to our game?"

Before he could give an answer to that, a loud "LORD!" disrupted the pleasant quiet. One of the fighters, recruits who hoped to be warriors one day. A sigh. "I'll go and see what is up."

Roctis nodded. Hopefully, it was nothing. Or was news of Claudia.

A few moments later, he briefly returned, having grabbed his coat on the way. "The scouts meant to bring back Claudia Tradio returned empty-handed. I'll see what he has to report." It's been years since Lagus died.

“I’d like to go with you if you don’t mind.” Any news about Claudia... any of it at all.

A nod. They headed for the throne. Grui was there already, looking clearly uncomfortable. Maduke took a seat on the throne. Ah, right. He's been informed of the change of government. Grui didn't expect Lord Muzaka to ever just... Step down.

"... We found her, but she escaped."

“Escaped?”, Roctis asked. Claudia was resourceful. So of course she did. But why did she feel she needed to escape, to begin with?

"Yes. She... Threw entire bushes at us, attacked us with standby vines and a knife and ran off."

Maduke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're telling me that you, a warrior, failed to apprehend a child ?"

"I had no idea how to take her alive !"

“Can you track her down again? I can go with you. It might be that she simply won’t trust strangers.” Maybe Roctis' presence would help.

"No way am I going for that hell child again for another twenty years goose chase."

Maduke rolled his eyes. "It's alright. The noble scouts are on it now. Send a report about where you encountered her to the nobles."

Roctis worried about her. Wanted to speak with her again. The last time anyone had seen her was when she’d spoken with him, that night he’d learnt Ignes still lived.

"Dismiss." He stood up. Well... That was no good.

Roctis would speak in the young warrior’s defence, but explaining that Claudia was a talented fighter and was now a Clan Leader would not go over well here, he thought.

"Well... at least she is alive." Though Maduke was clearly annoyed with the warrior's failure.

“Agreed.” Claudia was well. “She’s always been resourceful. It was never a doubt that she’d live.”

"... Vaidehi wanted me to get the agave cuttings to her."

“Ah.” So then... “That was the reason she stormed my manor to threaten me if I didn’t tell her where she was.”

"Yes. The window was open, so I left it in her room."

“It was the final straw, I think. Confirmation that the one thing she’d wanted was falsified was too much for her.”

"How so?"

“She said it. That she’d told Lagus that if Ignes’s agave was missing, that meant Ignes had left of her own free will. She was very upset when she told me that. And about how he’d brought back a cutting of agave pretending that he’d gotten it from Ignes’s. She ran away that very night after speaking with me.”

".... That... was the reason I broke the pots, to be honest. So it would be less noticeable that one specific plant was missing."

“It’s hard to get anything by her.” He wondered if she’d known how Ignes was being treated and hated her for it for one, horrible second. But she was a child. She could do nothing, he knew.

"Lagus was many things, but certainly no fool. It is unsurprising his daughter is clever as well."

He chuckled. “Managed to outwit that poor scout of yours.” If it were Maduke himself, he’d have had better luck, but the young warrior? Not so much.

"She has been missing for a few months when Lagus asked me to look for her. I did not expect she would gain Dolor in the meantime."

“No. None of us did.” But then, none of them expected Lagus to turn out like he did. “I’m surprised at the level of mastery she’s managed to get over it in such a short period of time.”

"She is still a child by Lukedonian law, is she not?"

“Yes.” But that did not stop her from gaining Dolor.

"I see." Then she might be potentially dangerous if it ever came to serious issues with Lukedonia.

“We really don’t know how to handle this. A child gaining the soul weapon is unprecedented.”

"Then I hope that your scouts will get a hold of her soon."

Roctis nodded. It was necessary.


	20. Back on Track

Edian's mind was free, but it was heavy, too. The guilt... when the summons reached her, her heart both beat faster and sank at the same time. She would have to answer... and so, she came. "Ser Raizel." her voice was small. "I greet you."

“Edian.” He turned from his window. “How have you been?” He’d never asked that of them before, but then, they’d never been drugged before.

"..." That was a very unusual question. "Freer," she answered respectfully, stepping close enough to allow a conversation at a politely low tone

“Good.” As long as she was free, that was... still... “And it is preferable to before?” She was trying to get help. Did taking her will help?

"... Freedom is preferable to chains."

Raizel nodded. He agreed, but that didn’t mean that Edian felt the same way. “I heard he was supposed to be helping you.”

"..." Edian nodded sombrely. "... He said his medicine could help me."

“What was it meant to do?” How was it meant to help?

"...He... said it would make me feel better. Chase away the... sadness." And the guilt.

He nodded. Maybe they could find something else to do that for her. But he didn’t think she’d be willing to try medicines after what had happened.

"..." But deep down inside, she knew there would be only one remedy. "Ser Raizel... I..."

He waited, listening patiently. Whatever Edian had to say, it was important.

"The truth... is the only thing that will set me free.” She could not run anymore. "Your brother..."

What about his brother? He knew she probably missed him. Why would she not? She'd spoken with him every time she'd visited, before.

Tears welled up in her eyes, despite how hard she fought it. "I gave the bloodstone to him."

...Oh. He sighed. He was... disappointed, but... "You could not have known this would be the outcome, Edian."

"... He said it would help you."

He nodded. "I'd thought as much about his motivations. The ends did not justify the means." Saving him at the cost of millions of others... was not worth it. Was not something acceptable for him to do.

Was he... not going to sentence her? Was he not going to tell her to leave? Edian waited, nervousness ever-growing.

He turned back to his window. "You are not at fault for his actions. Not any more than Roctis is for Lagus's."

"You... You hold no anger?"

He turned back to her. "Why... would I be angry?"

"I... forced your hand in this."

"He forced my hand. Do you not resent me for taking him from you?"

"No. I do not. I wish you didn't have to. But you had to."

"I would not blame any of you. I know you all fear me. How could you not?"

"We adore you."

No. No, they did not. Even if they smiled around him, laughed in his presence, he could still sense how nervous they all were. How much they watched themselves so that they wouldn't slip up. Adoration... there was no reason for that. "You adore a title." Not Raizel. Never Raizel. Raizel wasn't worthy of adoration. But the Noblesse, who protected them and upheld their laws... that was different.

"I wished you could be... free. Of your title and duty and all that comes with it."

"I've never resented my duty. I've never wished to be free of it." Just because it didn't make him happy didn't mean that he didn't understand and respect the need for his duty. "My brother... more than anything, I'm saddened that he hurt people to try and do something I wouldn't have wanted to begin with."

Edian looked down. "Lagus always said he wanted to make the whole world powerful, so no one will need your protection. Everyone can protect themselves."

"And to that end, he harmed children under his protection." Claudia still hadn't been returned. They had no idea what state she was in. "Having goals like this is one thing. Harming people to reach it is another."

"... I apologize. For... everything." And it happened right in front of her.

“Why do you need to apologise?” He’d accept it either way, but... “No one noticed. My brother, Lagus. Both were able to act as they wished until it was too late.”

"My mind keeps going back and back to how much suffering could have been avoided."

"He drugged you, Edian. You could have done nothing to stop Lagus. And my brother attacked me when I went to stop him. Do you think he would not have done the same to you?" There were limits to her power.

"... No." He would have killed her, plain and simple. To get her out of the way.

He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've done the best you could in a bad situation. There's nothing to be ashamed about. The guilt... probably won't fade even so." Speaking from his experience. "But that's just something you'll have to learn to live with."

She froze up. Raizel... usually did not touch people. Ever. Her face flushed red. "... I couldn't bear to look you in the face and hide what I have done."

Ah. Then the problem was solved. "You are not hiding it anymore."

"... Thank you."

He'd done nothing to be thanked for. But he appreciated the sentiment all the same. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

"I don't know whether I am okay but... I am better. And I will continue to get better, I hope."

"I hope so as well." As long as she was recovering... maybe he could even forgive himself for not noticing Lagus sooner.

"You saved us. Not just me and Roctis... but he would have moved on to others, too. And you saved us from that."

"Two children were harmed by him." He'd failed to protect innocents. "It's only natural that he was stopped." Not just because of Edian and Roctis.

"... Has Claudia been found?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. There have been reports of her location from what I've heard, but no one has managed to make contact."

"... She must have lost faith in us."

"I don't blame her." Why else would she have run away in the first place?

"... I hope that she will be found, safe and well, and that she will return to us."

"They've sent out Krasis since he has a son around her age." If anyone could talk her back, it was probably him.

"Then I hope he will be able to find her... and convince her to return."

“I’m sure that if you wanted to join his squad you could.” Krasis should be able to handle it on his own, but Edian could have better luck since Lagus had hurt her too.

"I will ask him about helping."

He nodded. "I wish you luck." He once again turned back towards his window. Talking was always awkward, and he’d talked a lot this day. Still, the sentiment remained, "I've always enjoyed you visiting." Even if it had always seemed like Edian didn't want to be here.

She blushed. Oh. She... thought he only tolerated them. "... I... will try and keep visiting, if I may."

He smiled, unseen because he was facing away. "I'll look forward to it then."

Just as Raizel had suggested, Edian sought ought Krasis to request to join the efforts to find Claudia. He had assigned her to another group of scouts and it was good to have a purpose again, even if it barely progressed.. And finally, after years of searching, they found her. Far out in the wilds, they found the lost clan leader. "Claudia!" Looking wild and neglected and... almost fearful, but also fierce, but it was clearly Claudia. "Please, do not run!"

That was... Edian!? No. Nononono. She knew damn well that Edian was her father's puppet. If she was here, then her father was sure to follow. She shook, summoning the stick that boosted her power. She'd probably need it against a Clan Leader.

"Claudia. Please lower Dolor." So, she figured out how to summon and use it?

"I'm not going back." She didn't lower the weapon, instead drawing it closer, protectively.

"Your clan needs you. The Lord sentenced your father to eternal sleep. He will never hurt you again."

"I don't believe you." But she did lower the stick. Father was... gone? She couldn't believe that, but... she hoped it was true.

"You have Dolor. Is that not proof enough? It only moves on when its wielder dies."

"...Dolor?"

"You are holding it right now. Your father's soul weapon is now yours. The mark of the Tradio clan leader."

"Oh." And she'd had the stick for years now. Her father... had been gone that long? "Okay." The word was small, as weak as she felt.

"You are... the first child to become a clan leader. We all are worried for you and your clan." Edian's face expressed... sadness. "The Noblesse uncovered what your father has been doing and the Lord executed him for his crimes. He will not hurt anyone, ever again."

Claudia was silent for a while, before uttering a single word. "Ignes?"

"She lives with the werewolf Lord now. She has been there the whole time, as it turned out."

And she'd been invited by them? Was it to see Ignes? She didn't know. But she was very obviously calming rapidly.

"Please come back to Lukedonia. If you want to leave again, then please speak to the Lord and tell him. So he sees with his own eyes that you are alright."

"Okay." This was acceptable, she supposed. She let 'Dolor' dissipate.

Edian smiled in relief. "Arthos. Find Ser Krasis' group and tell her that we found her. They can go home now." The scout nodded and headed off to find the other scouting team. Claudia approached Edian slowly, hesitantly. This was the first non-human she'd willingly been around since she'd run away, after all. The woman gave a warm, saddened smile. Poor child, what had she endured? "Your father tried to hide that you disappeared. It was only when his crimes came to light that we found out you went missing. Then we started looking for you."

"People have been looking for me longer than that." She'd been evading people longer than she'd had 'Dolor'.

"... Who was looking for you?" She frowned.

"There were Tradio Clan members at first. And then there were werewolves. None managed to get close though." She'd made sure to cover up her trails enough for that, even if she couldn't mask them completely.

Edian nodded slowly. "It's good you did not go with your clan members. Not back to your father."

Claudia gave a non-committal noise, tensing at the mere mention of her father. "I didn't want to go back, so I didn't." Simple as that.

Edian nodded. "You are very brave. You got by all by yourself at such a young age."

"It wasn't hard. The gardens are more dangerous than here."

"I believe you right away." An awkward chuckle. Edian had not laughed in the past centuries - indeed, all about her had changed ever since she was freed from Lagus' grasp.

Edian was... different, from what she remembered. She dug in her satchel, getting some berries out. "I'll share these, I guess." Eating had become her destressing mechanism since she'd left. Thankfully, she could coax plants of all types into giving her their fruit.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled a little and tried them. "They are tasty. Do you...need to get anything before we leave?"

The agave she'd kept with her all this time floated into her hands. "I've travelled light."

"Wonderful. Then... let us return home." She offered her hand in case Claudia wished to hold it.

Claudia's hand twitched, but she otherwise did not react to Edian offering her hand. She hadn't held anyone's hand since Ignes had left. Be it her father's or a friend's.


	21. A New Task

It was a great relief to hear that Claudia Tradio has been found. The Lord already had been alerted by a scout, though Gejutel was still on his way. Edian and Claudia entered alone.

"Come, step forward."

Claudia stepped forward, entering the kneel she had been taught. "Claudia Tradio greets the Lord."

"Welcome back to Lukedonia, Claudia Tradio." He remained seated. "Come up here." It was unusual for him to allow anyone but another Lord or the Noblesse to come up here, but with a child clan leader, he'd make an exception.

She blinked, obviously unsure if that was a good idea or not. But orders were orders, she supposed. It was the Lord. It was her duty to follow them. That didn't stop her steps from trembling as she took them.

Now, the difference in height was not as crushingly high. "Claudia. I would like to hear why and how you ran away."

She didn't want to answer the why. But she could answer the how. "I snuck out of my bedroom to ask Ser Roctis something. I simply didn't return home afterwards."

"What did you ask?"

"Where Ignes was. He didn't know."

"That was after we assumed she died, wasn't it?"

"Just because I'm a child doesn't mean I don't know Ignes's abilities."

"Please elaborate."

"I told father. I told him that if she'd left willingly, she'd have taken her agave with her. And he brought back a fake cutting of it. I went to speak with Ser Roctis after I found out it was fake."

"How did you find out it was fake?"

"Because a cutting with her aura was left on my nightstand."

"And I presume you do not know how it got there?"

"No. It doesn't matter. That wasn't what was important." What was important was that her father had lied to her. About everything.

The Lord nodded. "Claudia Tradio. I apologise in the name of all the clan leaders that we did not realise sooner what kind of a man your father was and that you were driven to such desperate measures to protect yourself."

Desperate? "I'd hardly call surviving somewhere less dangerous than my gardens 'desperate'."

The Lord chuckled. "Still, you had to leave behind your home and your people." He rubbed his chin. "Claudia Tradio. Will you stay here and accept your role as Clan Leader? Will you do your best to learn from the other Clan Leaders how to lead yours, and step up fully as your father's successor once you come of age?"

It wasn’t as if she actually had a choice here. She nodded to his question.

"Good. Then I will have the clan leaders assemble so they all know you are one of them. Until then, I would like to hear more about what you have been doing all these years."

"Mostly? Evading capture." Unfortunately. "I couldn't stay with any of the human villages that had taken me as a nature goddess since if I stayed it would be a threat."

"Oh? You met humans? Tell me about them."

She did, even unsheathing the knife she'd received as a gift for healing a sick child. It had become an essential part of being able to defend herself, in the end.

"Come." He stood up to lead her into the adjacent parlour. It was cosier there. "I want to hear all about the humans and the things you have done and seen."

She went to follow him, just as he seemed to want her to do. "Umm. You should know. My father wasn't alone. I think there were several clan leaders he was trying to get to work with him."

"..." That was very concerning. he sat on an armchair and gestured around. "Sit anywhere and tell me more."

She sat on the sofa, her feet just barely not long enough to hit the floor properly. "There were five in total. But Ser Edian and Ser Roctis have been proven innocent, probably. Besides, Father was using Ignes to force Ser Roctis to work with him anyway."

Five?! That was almost half of the clan leaders. His face did not move. "Yes. Ser Edian and Ser Roctis were both under his control through the use of drugs."

"Umm. There was also Ser Urokai, and Ser Zarga, and Ser Gradeus. I don't know how much they know or how much they were involved, but they were."

"..." These named, then. Roctis. Edian. Urokai. Zarga. Gradeus. Lagus. That did not leave all too many clan leaders. "Thank you, Claudia. I will investigate this."

"... They planned to kill Ser Raizel." He should probably know that too. She swallowed. "Father... did not know that I knew that."

"..." The Lord furrowed his brows. That was in tune with the warning Raizel received from Muzaka. "I will make sure to involve him in this, seeing as he was the target,"

"Okay." That would make sense. She'd given him all the information she could about the matter.

"Thank you. So. About the humans and the things you did. Nature Goddess, you said?"

"Yeah! Turns out they start thinking that when you heal the sick and tend to their crops." She didn't know why. That was just standard Tradio stuff.

"... Claudia... I know you wanted to help them. But humans must not be dependent on us."

"... There is a difference between teaching them medicine and making them dependent, I'd think."

"So you taught them to help themselves?"

"In situations I could, yes. In more dire straits, I healed while showing them." And teaching them to tend the crops a bit better was no chore either. "I didn't want things to wither while I was gone, so making sure they could do it themselves was necessary."

The Lord nodded approvingly. "You are a remarkable young Lady, Ser Claudia."

Okay? "I just did the stuff I do in my Clan."

"Yes. You will become a good leader, once you are old enough. Ser Gejutel has been taking care of it in your absence."

Okay. So. "I should speak with him then."

"The clan leaders will gather here. I will announce you as the clan leader, and then you can speak to them all. You will not be left alone with this."

She nodded. "Okay." She had no idea how to run her clan anyway.

"You might want to hear that your friend Ignes is alive and well."

"I know." She'd gotten the cutting. She'd have to be alive and in good condition to give one of that quality.

"Do you wish to tell me anything else, or do you have questions or worries of your own?"

She shook her head. She'd long been taught not to bring forth such things. Only ask if she didn't understand something. And she understood this situation perfectly. Ignes was in the werewolf lands from what Ser Edian had said. Wait. She did have one. "...Did... did Father stop unnecessarily hurting the animals after I ran away?"

"... He has been hurting animals?"

She nodded. "To try and desensitise me to their pain."

"... He truly did that?" The Lord looked downright horrified.

"Umm. Yes. I'd been... rather upset by it when I ran away." She'd had to sit there and feel as the poor creature died, after all. From an injury that wouldn't have been fatal in any other situation.

"..." This was... and Lagus had enjoyed great respect among all clan leaders. "If he did so to damage you, he must have stopped."

She heaved a sigh of relief. Her not being around had helped some things. She'd feared things would wither without her around.

Poor child. What had she endured? "Did he do similar things with Ignes?"

"Ignes didn't need animals to be killed to desensitise her. She couldn't feel it, to begin with."

"If my questions become too upsetting, you will need to tell me." It would be good if she were able to communicate her boundaries instead of relying on others to respect hers on their own.

"Did he ever tell you why he tried to desensitise you?"

"It was so I could replace Ignes as his future assistant."

"And why would an assistant need to be desensitised?" He remembered the encrypted notebooks they have found when searching the manor.

"So that we wouldn't care how much pain the test subject was under."

"... He was hurting his test subjects, then." Why was he not surprised anymore?

"Cutting a person open doesn't isn't exactly pleasant for them. Neither is replacing body parts with something different."

"..." That was downright horrifying. "It is over now." And he was relieved, esteemed as Lagus has been.

"I believe this is Ser Gejutel I sense." He was the first one called when he heard Claudia was about to be brought back.

* * *

She hadn't expected to be summoned by him, but she supposed she should have expected it. She was a witness to her father's crimes, after all. "Hello, Ser Cadis Etrama di Raizel." One had to show proper respect to people of higher rank, after all.

"Good day, Ser Claudia. Ser Edian." He nodded at the woman who had accompanied the girl. "Have you been well, since your return?"

"I have been fine." Getting things in order and explaining even half of the things that her father had had was exhausting to the extremes, but someone had to do it.

"I assume the Lord already interrogated you on your father."

Interrogated? "I was asked a few questions." She wouldn't have called that an interrogation though.

Raizel nodded. "There is no doubt about his guilt. There is no need to question you further."

...Why was she called here? Was it just for that? She didn't know. And not knowing made her antsy.

"I wished to see for myself that you are well," he admitted. Seeing things for himself had worked well in this case. It seemed like a good method to go about his duties, contrary to the teachings

"I am well." Well enough, she supposed. She was possessed of herself enough to know that what her father had done was wrong. That it was not her own fault that she was being harmed. She'd gone along with it at first because it was her father, and he needed her, but... enough had been enough.

"..." Raizel nodded. "Like the other clan leaders, I, too, will help in any way I can, if you ever require it."

"Thank you." But how? How would Ser Raizel help with something? As far as she knew he just stayed here and... drank tea or something. "I suppose you could help with animal care?" She really didn't know what he was able to do.

"I... do not know anything about animals," he admitted quietly. But Claudia having suffered like that... was also partially his fault. He had refused to investigate and looked away instead, ignoring all possible warning signs until it was too late. "I am willing to learn." And repay this debt to you, brave child.

She nodded. "I can teach you. It isn't something that is difficult."

Raizel nodded. He could have maybe even stopped Lagus. So many things he could or should have done. Now he would try to help her shoulder this burden.

"...Good. Father and I were the ones most skilled with them, and training another Tradio..." She still didn't trust her fellow clan members, if she were honest.

Raizel nodded. They must have been in on this, and they have let her down.

Edian cleared her throat. "I wish to help as well." Her voice was quiet.

"Okay." She could teach them both. She didn't mind. It wasn't any different than what she'd done while she was gone, after all.


	22. Sticks and Stones

A good, bright day. "Hello, Lunark." He rarely visited his brother's second home. She was in the backyard. Ah, probably another injury that forced her to stay at home for a bit.

“Hi, Madu!” She stood from where she was weaving vines around sticks to go and hug her uncle.

Ah, adorable little bugger. He patted her head. "What are you doing?"

"Makin a house." She pointed over to where there was a small hut, its walls made out of intricately arranged rocks, just big enough to fit her in it. "Needs a roof."

Oh, that was.. quite impressive for her age. "Well done." He patted her head again.

She giggled. "I need ta cover the roof in mud though! Otherwise, it'll leak!" Once she was finished with it, anyway. She got back to work on tying the sticks together just so to make a proper roof for it.

A nod. "Very well done." Ah, he never had cared much for building things. but then again, he never has been one for manual labour. "I'm here to ask whether you want to learn how to read."

"What's read?"

"Well. You know the books and letters you have seen in my home when you visited? They are full of symbols. If you can read, you know what these symbols mean, which words they are."

Oh! That sounded like fun! "Yeah!"

"And when you can write, you can leave messages for other people who know how to read."

She didn't know what she could do with that, but it sounded useful. "People won't knock down my houses no more?"

"Well... you can write a message that says 'do not knock down'. And if the people can read, they will know you don't want them to do that."

"Okay!"

Ah, this was... cute. "Did you know I taught your father how to read?"

"No?" Why would she know something like that? No one bothered telling her much of anything at all. Except 'don't do that.'

"Eell. I did. And I will teach you too." She was still very young, but it should be alright. "Let us go inside."

"Okay!" She could continue building her house later... but... "One second!" She grabbed her roofing materials and put them inside the hut. That should maybe keep them safe for now.

"I did not know you were this good at building."

"No one asked." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She huffed. "They keep knocking it down, so I'm tryin to make it so they can't."

He cackled. "That's what drives progress, Luna."

"Mother and father are 'noying sometimes. Just want somewhere to be by myself!" Was building the house so much to ask?

"Hmmh. You can build a little house next to mine." He did live a bit aside from everything, and there was still plenty of space. "But then Vaidehi might want to visit you."

She hummed. "Thas okay. Vaidehi's nah 'noying." Yeah! Ugh. She looked to the hut. "I gotta move my house then."

"Well. You could make a bigger one so you are actually comfortable in there."

That would... take a lot of work. "Okay!" But... she went to grab one of the rocks at the top, bringing it to him to show him how it had been carved. "I gotta find new rocks then. These were made for this."

Ah, she even adjusted the stones for this! He nodded in approval. "Well. Where do you find plenty of rocks?"

"Rivers have nice smooth ones!" But... last time she'd tried to get some... she let out a small whine of distress. She didn't like drowning.

"Well. I am sure Vaidehi would be willing to help you out."

She perked up a bit at that. "Okay!"

"But for now, we practice reading."

"Yeah!" Then she could make sure people wouldn't knock down the new house by Uncle Madu's.

* * *

"This one?" They'd been at this a while. Vaidehi was starting to think that maybe she should just get a ton of rocks instead of asking her about them one at a time. They could always throw back the rejected ones. Lunark looked at the rock and shook her head. This one would not fit. "Too small!" They needed to be roughly the same size; she had understood it by now. Then it would hold better. And now that she was going to build at Madu's and learn to write, people would not knock down her stable little house.

Too small. Okay. She'd just gather all the ones bigger than this one then. She pocketed it so that she could use it as a measuring tool.

While the two girls were busy gathering stones at the riverside, they were spotted by Uiara, who was taking a walk with her noble lover and their little son. Huh. What were those two doing? "Lunark? Vaidehi?" That was quite a strange scene, since most of the time, you'd find werewolf children either fighting or cuddling. 

Lunark looked at the two as Vaidehi plunged into the water. "We need stones!" She pointed at the sizeable heap they had collected already. "River stones are good." She picked one up and held it up towards the two adults.

"They are, are they? What are they for?" Strange, Lunark had never seemed to need such things before... Uiara crouched down to see better, and to show that she was listening. 

Just then, Vaidehi came up with an armful of rocks. How had she even been able to surface with so many? "Here." She dumped them into a heap near the other one. "Sort these." 

Krasis crouched down as well, Psykhe on his arm. Interesting.

"Buildin' a house at Uncle Madu's. No one's knocking down houses at his place," Lunark explained as she started examining the rocks, flinging the discarded ones back into the water.

"Knocking down houses? I'd hope no one's knocking them down in general." The warrior chuckled. So, the rocks were for building a house then?

Vaidehi dived back into the water, catching a few of the discarded ones to use as a negative reference as well. She'd get some more.

"Well, people knock down my houses!" Lunark huffed. "I jus' wanna be alone sum'times"

"You've had other houses?"

Lunark nodded. "People kept knockin' them down, so I built them better, so people would not knock them down, but they kept doin' it, so I'm now buildin' at Uncle's place."

She looked to Krasis. This was news to her. "So what kind are you looking to build then?"

"Well. It needs walls and an opening. And a mud roof. So it does not leak."

She nodded. Sound. "Are you going to build a door as well?"

Vaidehi surfaced with another batch of rocks. 

"Hmmh... I dunno how doors work. But yes. Then people gotta knock before entering!"

"You need something for them to swing back and forth on so that they'll open and close. Other than that, they're usually just wood." This was... amusing. Lunark wasn't older than 50, right? Where was she picking this stuff up from?

"... " That sounded complicated. "Uncle teaches me how to write so I just write not to enter because I wanna be alone in my house."

She nodded. "That works. But if you want a door you could try looking at how they open and close to put one in later."

Vaidehi went back in, leaving the rocks with Lunark.

Lunark shrugged. "I will also write a message not to knock it down." Her brows furrowed angrily.

"So, who all has been knocking your houses down?" She hadn't done so, had she? She'd need to apologize if she had.

"Dunno." She shrugged. "I build my house in different places and it always gets knocked down."

If she didn't know, then it probably got knocked down while she was away. "I'm sure that next to your uncle's place, no one would knock it down even without a sign. But it's good to put one up anyway." She looked to Krasis. What did he think about this?

"So, you want to be away from home?"

"Mum and dad are annoying sometime so I wanna have quiet."

Lunark? Little hellion Lunark wanted quiet? That was... She had to actively fight to keep herself from laughing. Even Krasis had heard the stories by now.

Vaidehi returned with yet another armful of rocks. They seemed to be making good headway into gaining enough stones.

"Vaidehi is a great swimmer so we gather good stones fast." She nodded approvingly.

"Do you think we have enough to start now? We can always come back for more." As it was, she wasn't sure how they were going to carry the ones they had. It was too much for two children.

Krasis almost offered to help carrying, but without help, the girls would just be occupied for longer. Lunark just nodded. "M'kay." She began sorting the stones, again, tossing the bad ones back into the river

Vaidehi carefully set her reference stones down next to the river. They'd just take up space she could use for carrying the good ones home.

This was... quite the interesting sight. Uiara smiled, when suddenly - "Rocks." A tiny voice. Huh? Her son rarely spoke. She was often left to wonder exactly what the boy was thinking. 

Lunark looked at baby Psykhe and nodded. "Rocks," she confirmed.

Psykhe nodded back as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Children communicating was always such a marvel.

Satisfied, Lunark turned back to sorting the stones. Krasis placed his hand on Uiara's back. "Then I wish you good luck in your endeavours, girls."

"Thanks!" Vaidehi was nothing if not polite. Her father had taught her that much.

"A house." Uiara began once they were out of earshot. "Lunark of all people wants a house so she can be away from everyone." She chuckled.

"I will admit, I am surprised, given everything I heard about her."

"Well, I guess she'll build her house now where people won't knock it down, at least." Not that she'd known about the first ones. She kind of wanted to see her handiwork.

"Do children usually move on to building shelters this early?"

"No." In fact... "I can't think of any who would, to be honest."

"... Could it be that Lunark is actually gifted?"

She blinked. "I... maybe?" Wait. Didn't she say that... "She did just say Lord Maduke was teaching her how to read and write." And she was a bit younger than she thought was capable of that too.

"So then maybe she is gifted." Gifted and bored.

Everyone just kind of assumed she was foolish, considering how often she got into trouble. Life-threatening and bodily maiming trouble. The girl almost died on a regular basis. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to handle that." She hoped Psykhe would be a rather average being. Well. As average as a half-noble child could be, at any rate.

"Have you heard of any new trouble, recently?"

"New trouble?" With Lunark, or in general?

"Has she been in trouble, recently?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Maybe that has something to do with her getting taught by the Lord." She was just occupied now.

Uiara laughed a bit. "Well, she would have less time to make trouble. And having something to occupy her is good." Even normal children would get up to trouble when they got bored.

"Your Lord is... quite different from what my first impression was."

Oh? "What was your first impression of him?"

"He was.... quite intense. Not in a very positive sense." Unapproachable and hard to read.

She nodded. "Most of us thought the same. Sort of. We grew up with him, so... we mostly thought him as..." How to describe... "Maduke is Maduke. He's just kind of like that."

"I guess all people have their Maduke." Though he was not sure whether anyone compared to him in Lukedonia. Certainly not any of the clan leaders. Even Lagus has been much warmer, more approachable than the new werewolf Lord.

She laughed a bit. "He's still a werewolf. All werewolves love cuddles. And Vaidehi's a cuddly child."

"Which is unusual for nobles." Even the Blerster were reserved most of the time, lovers apart.

"We've already established that she's more like one of us than one of you."

"Yes. I agree." This was just another proof of that simple fact.

She rested her head on his shoulder, caressing their child. "And he's just as cuddly." She truly did wonder how their little marvel was going to turn out.

* * *

The stones were heavy, but the two children were strong and managed to carry them all the way back to the Lord's house. "We need a good place!" It must be close enough to be at Madu's place, but far enough to be sort of remote. Lunark marched ahead eagerly

Vaidehi followed. Lunark would know best where she wanted her new house to be, after all. “Yeah.”

The quest took a bit (and at least twice around the house) before she picked a spot. Flat, grassy surface. Good enough. "Here!" She giggled.

“Here?” It would be good to confirm.

"Here." She nodded, dropping her load of stones

Vaidehi added hers to the pile Lunark had just made. Now they were all in one place and they could get started.

"You're not annoyin' so you can visit," Lunark explained as she started stacking

“Okay.” She tried to follow what Lunark was doing. She seemed to be the master here, and there was always more to learn.

Lunark stacked a bunch of stones, making one circle. For the base outline. Then, she stepped over the stones and laid down. "Vadi, gotta lie down too." To see whether they fit both.

“Okay.” She lay down in the stone circle.

Lunark sat up and moved some rocks to make more space. That way, they would not be too restricted. She began adding stones to close the circle again

“Do you want me to stay here?” That way she could be used as a guide.

"It ok. I got the circle." Then she would use that as guide

“Okay!” She rose, stepping carefully over the circle so she didn’t ruin it. She could watch and learn now how Lunark made her house so that she could help.

* * *

Edian found it... pleasant, to help Claudia with the animals. The girl had firm steps and a gentle way. The years in the wilds... had taught her things many children learned in centuries. Still, her heart wept for the poor girl. "Ser Raizel." He had picked up helping the girl since he, without doubt, was the highest standing noble with the most free time. And she... well. Her sister and other clan members had everything in their hands. This... this meant much to her. "Do you need help?"

He was indeed a bit flustered, the injured chicken pecking at his hair as he tried to keep it from moving too much. He was starting to wonder if he needed to mind control it into submission. “...Maybe a little.”

"Should I hold it?" While he would do whatever needed to be done.

He nodded but did not move towards her. He was having enough trouble trying to keep it still without it falling. Handing it off was an impossibility.

Edian stepped closer and reached out to carefully take the chicken he was holding, her fingers brushing against his. It made her blush. "I got it."

He let go, taking the opportunity to doctor the chicken as he needed to while she held it. “Okay.”

"I wonder where the animals keep getting these injuries."

“Weak bones. Accidents happen.” Claudia had explained it to him before when he’d asked.

Edian nodded. ".. alone... they would be lost." But with their help, they would have a long life ahead.

“Yes.” Raizel gave a slight smile. They were helping the weak and it was fulfilling in a way he couldn’t have imagined.

"... It... feels good to be helping." Actually helping, in a way you could see and feel.

“It does.” He confirmed.

Edian blushed. "It brings me... joy... to spend time with you."

His smile widened imperceptibly. “I enjoy this too.” There was nothing wrong with letting her know that, right? Damn the teachings. They’d brought everyone nothing but sorrow. He’d find another way to fulfil his duties.

This brought a genuine smile to her face. "I hope we can spend time... even without animals having gotten injured first."

He looked away. “I said that I enjoyed you visiting.” Translation: Yes, of course. I have no issue with spending time with you.


	23. Best Friends Reunited

It was.... quite difficult to just change and it did not come as naturally as other people seemed to be able to change. When Roctis managed to take an actually fully female appearance, he judged it better to keep it that way. Maybe that would change Maduke's mind on some matters.

But first... "Ser Claudia." He approached the young girl. "It is I, Roctis." In a different form.

"...Ser Roctis?" He was... a woman now? She hadn't thought him capable of it. He wasn't one of the very few she'd seen change regularly.

"Yes." He gave a nod. The form was attractive enough, at least from what he could tell in front of the mirror. "I have worked on this for the past years."

"..." She wouldn't ask why, instead simply nodding. It was none of her business, after all. "You look... nice?" Was that what she was supposed to say? She'd never encountered this situation before.

"I will visit Ignes in the werewolves' lands. I came to ask whether you wish to come with me to see her."

"YES!" Honestly, she'd been wanting to see her forever! The only reason she hadn't sought her out in the wilds was the fact that she'd known her father would be looking for her. And once she was back here, she'd been busy. But now...

"Then we should prepare your departure." The Lord surely would allow Claudia to leave in the company of an adult clan leader.

She nodded profusely. Not that she needed anything. She was generally just as well equipped as she'd been when she was on the run. Except now she had more dangerous seeds on her than the brambles she'd collected.

"I am going to leave next week. Will that be alright for you?"

"That's fine." She could prepare Ser Raizel and Ser Edian to tend to the animals in her absence then.

"Then I will come to pick you up in one week. I will also let the Lord know that I am going to leave with you. "

Claudia nodded, fighting to keep her face composed instead of breaking out into a grin. That would be inelegant, after all. And she was a Clan Leader now.

* * *

As promised, he came the following week to take Claudia to the werewolf lands. He had the toys for Lunark, as promised, as well as another good bottle of wine. However, the scouting team, led by a blue-haired warrior, did not take to them too kindly - the permit of free passage was clearly not written for a woman, and that child was a stranger too.

"I will bring you to the Lord," Juraki said. "He will decide whether you are wanted guests or intruders."

"And what will you do if I am decided to be an intruder?" Claudia was more than willing to fight if she had to. She didn't come all this way to not see Ignes.

"Claudia. It's alright." Maduke was more reasonable than his warriors, or so he hoped. Roctis nodded. "Bring us to the Lord, then."

She followed the team, just as Ser Roctis did. She didn't trust being here. Not when she knew that Maduke would have gladly sold her out to her father.

Around this time of the day, their Lord could always be found sitting on his throne, usually surrounded by a couple of people who had matters to discuss.

"Lord." Juraki bowed. "I bring this woman who claims to be Roctis Kravei and a Claudia Tradio."

Maduke turned his attention fully to the two nobles. The aura was definitely the same. And Claudia. He recognised her.

"It's fine, Juraki. I commend your vigilance. You can resume your patrol now."

Claudia simply stood, her hands clasped in front of her. She would not show weakness here. She'd evaded capture for years and was now a Clan Leader. This man held no power over her now. Even if she was in his lands.

Roctis showed more respect, placing one hand over his now soft, pillowy chest, and bowed just enough to signal respect. "Lord."

Maduke nodded and turned his gaze towards Claudia. Of course, he expected similar displays from her. She was on his lands now. She mimicked Roctis's actions and words. Genuflection was genuflection, after all.

"We are here to see Vaidehi," Roctis said and received a nod.

"She said she was going to spend the day with her friends, but it's early so she might not have left yet. You might catch her if you hurry."

Claudia nodded and turned to Roctis. He would know best where she was, after all. Vaidehi... was that supposed to be Ignes?

Roctis nodded. "Thank you, Lord." A more familial approach was only permitted in private, he knew that.

"Let us go, Claudia."

He waited until they were out of earshot. "Ignes has chosen a new name. She... also changed, physically."

She nodded. She could handle that. Furthermore, of course she'd have changed. Children grow, after all.

They approached the house through the garden. It had her aura everywhere. "Ignes - no. Vaidehi planted all this." She got annoyed when addressed by her real name.

"She did well." She could tell when plants were happy and healthy, after all.

"FATHER!" She had felt him from the house - and simply jumped out of the window of her room and landed on soft bare feet. She ran up to them - and stopped. There was a woman that felt like Father... and... "CLAUDIA!" Her tail wagged wildly as she yote herself at her old best friend

"Ignes!" She'd forgotten Roctis's explanation, far too overcome by happiness to see her again. She hugged her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around Claudia tightly, at this moment too excited and happy to see her again. "'ts Vaidehi now," she corrected, though. That small annoyance did not stop her tail from wagging, though

"That... will take some getting used to." Vaidehi. What did a name actually mean? She was herself and that was important.

She smiled and then, carefully, looked at the woman who'd come with Claudia. "... Father?"

"Mother," he corrected, and her face lit up and her tail wagged harder in excitement. She did want a mother!

Oh. That was why. Ignes wanted Roctis to be a woman for some reason, so Roctis had chosen to become one. That made sense, she supposed. He was a dedicated parent, after all.

Now that he was confirmed, Vaidehi gave him a hug too.

"Mirai an' Urne are waiting for me." She shuffled awkwardly. But Claudia!

"They are your friends?" Claudia could come with her if Ignes wanted her to.

"Yup!" She nodded. "You can come too!"

"Then I will." Claudia smiled gently at the younger girl. She hadn't played in some time. She didn't know if she would be able to now, but it would be nice to watch, at least.

Excitedly, Vaidehi grabbed Claudia's hand to drag her off. Roctis was a grown man who could look for himself. "Urne and Mirai are twins."

"Are they as rare among werewolves as they are among nobles?"

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Oh and you gotta meet Luna and Kentas. They were babies when I got here but now they are old enough to play! And Psykhe, but he's a baby too. He's Ser Krasis'."

"Ser Krasis has another son?" Karias was okay to spend time with, and Krasis had sent him over to check on her more than once. He had a little brother now though?

Vaidehi nodded. "With Uiara. She's really nice."

"Maybe I'll get to meet her sometime then."

"Yes!" But first, the twins.

"URNE! MIRAI!", Vaidehi yelled as they entered the front porch of their small house. Ah, she loved yelling! Being loud! Making sure people HEARD her! She grinned and waited for a moment. Urne came out quick. "Hi, Vaidehi! Who’s that?" She looked at Claudia curiously, blue tail wagging friendlily

"I am Claudia Tradio, Clan Leader of Tradio." She bowed respectfully to the child. They deserved just as much respect as anyone else did.

Vaidehi blinked. She... was a clan leader now? Urne giggled at the introduction. "I'm Urne. Come in!" She grabbed Vaidehi's hand. "Gotta show you something!"

Claudia followed. Urne was the blue one, so Mirai was the green one. She could remember that.

They led them inside their room. Woolly blankets and embroidered pillows everywhere. Mirai crawled in through an opening. "Come in! We made a blanket fort!"

Blanket fort? How did one make a defensible base of operations out of blankets? Well, she supposed she'd find out. "It's lovely."

Urne ushered Claudia in too before crawling in last. It was cosy inside. Warm and snug. A wooden bowl of deer jerky served as provisions, even though their mother just had left it as a snack for her girls. "D'you want one?", Mirai offered and Vaidehi grabbed a piece immediately.

Claudia dug through her pouch. Did she still have berries with her? Or no? It was looking like the latter. She guessed she'd eaten them all on the trip over.

"don't you want any?", Urne asked, grabbing a slice for herself as well. "Mom made it. It's deer."

"I don't usually eat meat, but sure!" Claudia grabbed a slice as well. It wasn't like she hadn't eaten meat to be polite when she was staying with human tribes. They didn't quite get that she didn't need to eat.

Vaidehi sat between the twins. "I like fish best."

"Yeah but that's because you swim like one!" Urne giggled

Claudia giggled as well. "Then I guess my preferring fruits is because I'm a nature goddess?"

"A nature goddess? What's a goddess?"

"Ah... it's a word made up by humans. It refers to someone stronger who helps people out."

"Ooh!" Urne grinned. "So are we all goddesses? We help!"

"Hmm. Maybe?" It was a possibility. Claudia didn't know what made someone a goddess or not. Just that the humans said she was one.

"I like the word." Mirai grinned and sprawled out, legs draped over her sister's lap all naturally.

Claudia nodded. "That's the one they used to describe me when I taught them medicine and how to grow crops."

"So you got a garden, like Vaidehi?", Urne asked, grabbing a second strip of jerky.

"Yes. And a greenhouse so I can grow things out of season too."

"What's the difference between a normal house and a green one?"

"A greenhouse is a house made of glass, just for plants. It helps keep it warm so that plants can always grow."

The girls nodded. Okay. For whatever reason. They did not have much glass around, so it was usually just the windows.

"If you ever get the chance to be in Lukedonia, I'll show you. But you'd have to be careful in the Tradio lands. The plants can eat you if you aren't."

"They eat you??"

"Well, there are ones that eat bugs. Some of the ones there get big enough to eat people."

"Why don't you remove them?"

"Because plants of all kinds are important." Besides... "Some of them have been there longer than even my father had been alive. It's my duty to care for them."

After a few more questions, the girls quickly returned to their usual topics - what friends were up to, the warriors, future plants - the usual things, really.

* * *

In the meantime, after a few hours, Maduke returned to his house and sought out Roctis first. So he really managed to turn into a woman, then.

He smiled at the man. "Hello, Lord." He held up the bottle of wine. His usual offering.

"Thank you." Huh. He wasn't sure what to think of that change of face. "Let's sit on the terrace." A new addition since the last visit. Because sometimes you just wanted to sit outside and enjoy the garden.

"Of course." He'd left the toys in another room for now. He could take them to Xanthe later.

He led the way. Some new furniture. Vaidehi had made two large pots with Saiph's help and grew a blackberry and one raspberry bush in them. Their porch decoration. Morning glory vines covered the wooden railings of the terrace. It was... actually beautiful.

"I am going to bring a grapevine plant the next time I visit the humans. I have seen them growing to provide shade."

Hmm... "If it produces wine grapes, I can try to talk to some of the vintners Lukedonia has to find out how they get such good ones out of them."

"Oh? I doubt that a decorative shrubbery would yield enough to make wine from it."

"Probably not." He agreed. "But you never know how much of a liking Vaidehi will take to them." She might end up growing much more from the one. Like she had with the mint.

"True. Although it mostly happens on accident, I feel. Like the mint. She does not know where to put it and what to do with it and keeps growing everywhere."

Hmm. "Claudia might know what to do about that if it's a problem." Roctis certainly couldn't help. He was much better with the ocean than he was with plants.

"At the moment, it's alright. Mint got pretty popular thanks to her." And since she was the only one with the plants, she would always find someone who wanted some.

He chuckled. "I'm pretty fond of it myself." Had been for a while. "Hmm. We could probably distil some alcohol from that as well." Though he'd need to find out more on how to do that.

He tilted his head. "I... do not think we actually are equipped for distillation. Simply because we cannot get intoxicated in the first place."

Well. Of course not. "Well, not a large scale like a winery could do, but I might be able to put together something small scale." And then there'd be another market. Not that it would be as popular as it'd be among humans or nobles since they couldn't get intoxicated. "I also know you can make something strong with potatoes."

"Truly? I know of humans using corn to make strong liquor."

Hmm... "Maybe any plant works then?" If that were the case, then Claudia might know more. Not that she should be expected to know much about alcohols.

"...Maybe?" He tilted his head. "I only know of alcohol made of grapes and made of corn."

He shrugged. "Might be worth it to try seeing if other types are possible." Hmm. "You can probably flavour it too."

"Do you think much about alcohol?"

"Not really. Although..." With him drowning in despair and needing literally anything to take him from his pain... "I did go through a large portion of the stores, so I did acquire a taste for it."

"... At least there was something to resort to. I always envied people who could just go and fill the void with it."

He chuckled ruefully. "It doesn't fill it. It really doesn't. It just makes it feel like it might be a little less empty. But it's even more open once you regain clarity."

"And then you do it more and more. I have seen in humans what it can do to a man."

"Thankfully, as a flip side of being able to purge it, we also never gain a tolerance. So it doesn't generally get that bad. I've of course stopped drinking to get drunk, but I still enjoy the taste." Reminded him of the empty comfort, and it was better now that he was happy again.

Maduke hummed. "I lost the desire to be able to get drunk." At least, for the purpose of numbing the void in his chest. "It's a good cooking ingredient."

Oh? "How so?"

"The alcohol seems to evaporate while cooking, but still gives flavour."

He nodded. That made sense. Which actually made it a better idea to try and make some more alcohols.

"I used red wine for the venison I made last time you visited."

His eyebrows rose. That was delicious. “I see your point.”

"And white wine when I make fish." Which Vaidehi did prefer.

Which added a bit of a sour taste to it, and that paired perfectly. He nodded to that one as well.

"Truth be told... I don't even enjoy cooking. But I do enjoy having good food. Unfortunately, you cannot get one without the other."

"An unfortunate truth." Maybe he should learn how to cook then. If Maduke didn't have to, then he could do other things with his time.

"So. Your new form..." It was strange to think that this was actually exactly the same tall, broad man. One could see the resemblance if looking closely, at least

He smiled. "Vaidehi seems happy with it." She'd wanted a mother and correcting her to call him that had resulted in her getting adorably excited.

"... She never had a female attachment figure in her life, did she?"

Now that he thought about it... "No. No, she hasn't." Edian had been drugged for Ignes's entire life, and she hadn't been able to talk to the Elenor or Mergas Clan Leaders much.

"Here, most people have mothers. And she gets along with them well." Xanthe, Saiph, Uiara, the mothers of her friends -

He nodded. "I'm glad." That was good for her, after all.

"So, I take it you still have not given up on your... ambitions?"

Ah... "No." Was that a problem? That was part of why he'd changed his form, to begin with. "But I do need to go do something. I'll be back later." He went and kissed Maduke's cheek without thinking about it. "I offered Xanthe some of Vaidehi's old toys to help keep Lunark occupied, and I brought them over. I need to go deliver those."

Maduke blinked. Was that... a kiss? On his cheek? He definitely was taken aback for a moment. "... It's down the road." Oh no, he should not be caught off guard like that.

Roctis smiled. "I know where it is." He went back into the house to go get them where he'd left them before heading for Xanthe's.


	24. The Seeds

Xanthe was at home, making more flatbread. For herself and her two sons. She stepped away from the oven when she felt someone come in. "Hello?" That aura was familiar, but the face...? Her eyes narrowed distrustfully. What was up with all the nobles coming here?

"Hello, Xanthe. I brought those toys I promised for Lunark." 

"Roctis?! Is that you, then?" Huh. He did say that he could work with that, whatever that meant, but...

"Ah, yes." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I've gotten used to this already." It didn't occur to him that Xanthe wouldn't recognize him.

"... Nobles truly are strange. Come in." Well. So Roctis was serious about courting her son, then...

He entered the room more fully and held up the wooden crate with toys. "Hopefully this will help her stay out of trouble."

"Ah. Thank you. She already got much better, too, though. Maduke has started teaching her how to read and... she and Vaidehi built a little house near his. As hideout, so to say. Lunark says that people kept knocking down her houses so she made one next to his."

"So she enjoys building then?" There were blocks here too. So he guessed taking the time to gather all of those was worth it.

"Yes. She and Vaidehi have spent days just fishing stones out of the river because they have a better and smoother surface."

He reached into the bag, pulling out some of the blocks. "I suppose she'll either enjoy these or find them completely unnecessary."

"Well, there is no way to find out until she gets them." She smiled.

He inclined his head, denotating his agreement. "How have things been otherwise?"

"Well, I suppose. Everything has fallen into place well. And for you?"

"Things have been going well back home as well. We managed to find Claudia. I brought her here to see Vaidehi, you might get to meet her as well."

"Ah, the friend that went missing?"

He nodded. "She's adapted very well to being a Clan Leader. Surprisingly so. Everyone is, of course, pitching in to help with her duties since she's so young, but she seems fully capable of handling them herself." It was honestly kind of surprising. Truly only administrative duties needed to be helped with, and Gejutel alone was enough for those.

"I see. I know Grui was demoted to training recruits for a while because he failed to bring her here some years ago."

He chuckled. "We've trained with her a bit. I don't think I could have expected that kind of strength from a child. Even a Clan Leader." It made him a bit worried if Lagus wasn't doing more to her than just trying to make her like Ignes.

"Still, a warrior should not be overpowered by a child."

"You have not met this one." By all means, Claudia was an outlier. "Hmm. Maybe you could spar with her a bit? It'd be good for her to be exposed to different fighting styles."

"I don't enjoy the idea of sparring a child." In response to that. Roctis just nodded. That was fair. Xanthe shifted as she continued; "He mentioned plants sprouting everywhere out of nowhere."

He chuckled. "That's the Tradio clan for you. Lagus, not so much. But Claudia can make flowers bloom and plants grow instantly if she needs to. She probably just threw seeds on the ground."

"That is... a strange power." And Xanthe didn't seem to be comfortable with that thought. "Nothing comes from nowhere."

"It doesn't come from nowhere. She had the seeds, and she used her aura to grow them."

"Still, nature is sensitive. It's easily thrown off balance."

"...If anyone knows how to handle that, it would be the Tradio. Legend tells that they sprung forth from nature spirits."

"You nobles are strange." No wonder no one trusted them.

He smiled awkwardly. "The Tradio are some of the stranger ones, I'll admit. Though I can't say my own clan is exactly normal either. My father told me of my uncle deciding to go live at the bottom of the ocean before my birth. No one actually knows if he's still alive or not."

"Surely that is but a tale. No one can live in the water indefinitely." Although she did know how Vaidehi swam...

"We don't need to breathe or eat. So, it's not impossible. Even if I myself don't find it particularly probable."

"You exist in a void, essentially."

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"You truly are strange... and changeable." He and Vaidehi were prime examples.

"I am not sure all nobles would agree with you. Some think that our long lives make us stagnant. Nonadaptive."

"What is there to adapt to? Life always finds a way. Just not always how we want it to."

"Yes. But we don't need to change anything in order to continue on as we always have. In a void, as you say. And there are some who don't like that."

"Then those who wish to change can change, can't they?"

"That's the obvious solution isn't it?" He smiled. "But again, the belief here is that we can't. I disagree with this, but there are a great many nobles who think otherwise."

"Then they never have needed to."

He nodded. The Lord's beliefs were completely unfounded. Didn't Claudia alone prove how adaptable nobles were?

"... I... don't think people ever change if they do not need to. They do not see the point if they are doing well, I suppose."

He wondered then, what made Lagus need to change as he did? They couldn't have trusted him, right? If he had always been the monster that the Lord had needed to slay. Xanthe remained quiet and simply turned to her flatbread - she would leave her guest space. If he wanted to say something, he could.

“Do you think it would be productive, or not? To try and determine what caused Lagus Tradio to change as he did. I... for the sake of my own sanity, I cannot believe that he was always like this. That we trusted a monster from the start.”

"... It might give you peace. And maybe even prevent another. I only know that Maduke has been friends with him for a very long time."

He nodded. So he should try looking into it. If only to prevent it from happening again. It made her wonder about her son, really, and all the things he probably kept hidden from everyone. "Were others involved?"

“He was using Vaidehi as a tool to have me do as he wished. And Edian was being drugged into his control. There was also Urokai, Zarga, and Gradeus. Urokai is easily manipulated. The other two...” Huh. Why was Zarga involved? He’d need to ask him.

"... That sounds like he had a number of people under his thumb." One way or another.

Roctis nodded. “He was well-respected. Trusted more than most.”

"... Surely for a reason, I presume."

“It had been like that since before our current Lord took his position.”

"I cannot deny I feel reminded of Maduke." He, too, had been well respected long before Muzaka took the throne.

“...I’ll look into what caused Lagus to change.” If only to make sure Maduke didn’t do the same. His daughter’s father now, and the person he was courting... if he became like Lagus, he didn’t think he could handle that.

Xanthe nodded. "It is... painful when people we trusted... change. When we think we know them well when in reality... we did not. And we are left to wonder how much of it was real, to begin with." And she clearly spoke from experience.

“Yes.” Roctis could tell that she had experienced something similar, but he would not pry. It was not his business to do so. He was trying to join her family, yes. But that didn’t mean he was entitled to asking for more than she was willing to give. “We will recover though.” Neither he nor Xanthe had any choice in the matter.

"As I said, life always finds a way." With or without the people you lost.

He solemnly nodded. Though, without Vaidehi, he knew. Eventually, his life would have stopped.

* * *

The playing was a lot of fun! Vaidehi happily walked with Claudia. She already knew the way no problems, so she didn't have to be walked home. "How did you like it?" After a lot of time in the pillow fort, just talking and giggling and a bit of snuggling, they had gone outside to play hide and seek and tag. As usual. And now she was getting tired.

“It was nice.” She didn’t often get to play with children, be them around her age or not. “I tried to hold back during hide and seek, but the plants kept telling me where you all were.”

"Really? Snitches!" Vaidehi giggled. "HI MADU!" She announced herself loudly as always. Claudia followed Vaidehi inside. It smelled good. Someone was cooking, she knew the scent from when she’d stayed with various tribes. The adults were in the kitchen. Some of the boar Maduke had preserved, now cooked into an aromatic, hearty stew with some root vegetables and fresh herbs.

"Hello, you two." Roctis smiled warmly. "Did you two have fun?"

“Yes!” Vaidehi was ever eager, explaining everything that had been said and done.

Claudia was more subdued, answering the question with a smile and, “It was enjoyable.”

Maduke nodded. "Claudia, are you going to eat some too?" Vaidehi already got used to the food, even if she mainly seemed to be in it for the warmth.

“Sure!” She tilted her head and smiled. Eating was always such a nice thing. Comforting.

"Let's go outside," Roctis suggested. The evening was pleasant, and there was still enough light outside to not make it too dark. Maduke nodded. He had no objections to that.

“Yeah!” Outside was nice! Vaidehi’s tail wagged furiously. Claudia seemed pleased to be out in nature as well. They settled down outside, four stone bowls with fresh stew. Painted ceramics.

"What did you do?", Roctis asked once everyone was settled.

“Mirai and Urne built a blanket fort! We stayed in that and snuggled a while. And after that, we played hide and seek and tag!” All-in-all, a fulfilling day.

“...Sage and bay leaves, nice choice.” Claudia commented on the cooking. She knew her herbs well. Maduke gave a nod. Ah, of course, Lagus' daughter would know.

"It's good," Roctis agreed. If you already had to eat, you might as well make it enjoyable.

"Are you tired, Vaidehi?", Maduke asked and, after a moment, "and you, Claudia?"

“Yeah! I played a looooooot!” Vaidehi let out a huge yawn as she tried to say ‘lot’, elongating the word in the process.

“Rest sounds nice.” Claudia clearly was trying not to show signs of fatigue. Just like any standard noble.

That was so adorable! Adorable enough to make Maduke smile. "Well. You're going to bed soon."

Claudia just nodded. So they were staying the night then? That was fine. Staying longer was fine too. After eating, the dishes had to be done - a chore Vaidehi wasn't spared from even when it could be done telepathically. Chores were important.

"Claudia, d'you wanna sleep with us?" Vaidehi asked, tail wagging expectantly

That...could be done? Though, she’d sometimes slept communally with the tribes she’d stayed with. And Igne... Vaidehi seemed to want her to join them. She smiled. “Okay.”

Vaidehi squeaked happily. "The bed is big enough for everyone!" Then they would all be snuggly and warm.

...It was? Did that mean... all four of them? She looked around at everyone else. She didn’t mind, of course. She and Ignes had sometimes napped together when they were younger. But the adults... were they okay with it?

Roctis glanced at Claudia. "It's normal for werewolves to sleep together when they're family or close friends. You don't have to if you're not comfortable."

She shook her head. “I got used to it in my time among the human tribes.” She was perfectly fine with it.

Vaidehi already got her sleep clothes independently and sat on a little stool to brush her hair. Since she could not do that with telepathy. Maduke didn't change since he was going to get up again once the children were asleep.

Claudia simply manifested bedclothes in place of her current ones. Her hair did not need brushing. Vaidehi got in the middle and Maduke got on the edge of the bed behind her - and was thoroughly confused when Roctis actually wanted to get behind him, instead of leaving the girls in the middle. Vaidehi just held her arms out for Claudia once she had shifted for both adults to fit behind her.

Claudia crawled onto the bed and into her arms, wrapping hers around her in turn. This was... comfortable. Far more so than communal sleeping had been. She had Ignes, and she had people willing to keep them safe nearby. She’d sleep good tonight. Vaidehi was happy, snuggled up tight between Claudia and Madu.

When the girls were asleep, Maduke nudged his elbow slightly to get Roctis to get up and let him pass through. Whether he wanted to stay there or leave the room with him was his choice - and Roctis got up to leave with Maduke. The girls needed their rest, and they had each other. Quietly, Maduke led them to the trophy room. They might as well open the wine Roctis had brought. The silence was comfortable. The girls had had a nice day, Roctis’d had a nice chat with both Maduke and Xanthe, this was overall a good end to a good day. After a while, Maduke poured them both a glass of wine. The stronger Lukedonian wine really was good.

Roctis gladly accepted the glass. Did Maduke want to talk at all? If not, comfortable silence was okay too. He just wanted to be near him right now, and he seemed more accepting of that than he had been when Roctis was still a man.

"How long did you and Claudia intend to stay?" A simple question.

“A couple of days. The girls need time to catch up, but Claudia can’t be kept from her duties for too long while she’s still learning them.”

"That is sensible." A slow nod. Ah. He still was peeved by the fact that Grui had failed to retrieve her. "It's unfortunate a child became clan leader."

He nodded. "Hopefully bringing her here every once in a while will offset that and let her act like one more, instead of like a Clan Leader."

"I assume it'd be improper to act like one around Lukedonian children her age." For the same reason, he was limited in acceptable behaviours as Lord. At least around the other werewolves.

"Yes and no. We Clan Leaders would not expect her to, but the general populace very well might. More than that, she didn't have any friends besides Vaidehi, to begin with. It seems Lagus was keeping her just as isolated."

Unsurprising. "I hope she will get to unwind here at least a little." It'd be good to have some of the clan leaders having a favourable disposition.

"That is my hope as well." Roctis smiled gently at the man. He chuckled. "It took some explaining to get Xanthe to understand Claudia's powers though."

"How so?"

"Claudia can grow plants instantly, bloom flowers and grow fruits if she wants. And Xanthe thought that meant they came from nowhere when the truth of the matter is that Claudia needs at least a seed."

"That is not what she means, I suppose. To grow something takes time and energy."

"Time... not so much for her. Though her power does draw on her aura."

"What replenishes it, actually? You nobles do not have to eat, after all."

"...I don't know, actually." Did any noble know? "We generally also don't need sleep except for when we're young or injured. And there's also the matter of us not needing to breathe."

"You surely see why that appears downright freakish to most other races."

He inclined his head. He could see Maduke's point. And that wasn't even getting into specific clan abilities.

"Around what age is a noble actually considered grown?"

"We are considered adults at two centuries of age but can take up to a full millennium to actually finish maturing."

A nod. "That makes sense." The time was very variable for his kind too, after all.

"Is there anything else specific about nobles that you would like to know?" He was fully willing to tell Maduke almost anything about them.

"Not at the moment." The past decades with a small noble worked well enough so he presumed he should be fine.

He nodded. They'd got on well enough. But if something cropped up, he'd probably tell him.


	25. Conflicting Natures

The next day was sunny, a golden spring day. While the adults stayed in, Xanthe took the girls out into the forest and into the mountainous areas. Those were the most beautiful ones.

"Most people don't understand the joy of just taking a walk," Xanthe mused.

"Walks are lovely." Claudia knew this well. She took many through her gardens.

"Where do you usually go for walks?" Some friendly conversation.

"My gardens! Though I do check the health of the plants when I do that as well."

Ah, lovely. "Do nobles garden much, then?" Vaidehi and Claudia did, at least.

"Umm. I know most Clans have a garden, but none are as big as the Tradio one. Or as wild."

A nod. What exactly made a garden, actually? She did not ask. "Do you like it here?"

She smiled. "It's nice. The people are friendly. And no one has tried to attack me like that one werewolf trying to bring me here when I was out."

"Oh. You mean Grui."

"Maybe? I don't know if he introduced himself or not." Either way though. "He tried to bring me here against my will, so of course I fought back."

"... well. He got in trouble because he failed to bring you here, in any case."

She said nothing because he deserved to be in trouble. Who attacked someone just because they ran away? Vaidehi seemed to be enjoying seeing the various sights on the walk, just enthused to be there. "I will not apologize for thwarting him."

"Well, but surely you must understand why he tried to get you." To avoid trouble for himself, obviously.

"He mentioned Maduke. At the time, I was aware of Maduke only as an ally of my father's. You can understand then, that I would have fought until my death to avoid going."

A nod. "... So, he truly was that bad, your father?" She heard nothing but awful things, so far.

"...I'd prefer to not talk about it." The tremble that went through her thinking of what he'd done belied her true feelings on the matter. She would not further say that she'd thought Vaidehi had left knowing she could not survive alone, just to escape. That would probably be a bit much for the older woman.

"I respect that," the older woman said politely. She would not pry, the same way she had not done with Vaidehi. Details to satisfy her curiosity were not worth opening old wounds the girls tried to protect

It's not that she'd be unwilling to tell anyone. But she barely knew the older woman. She'd been nice so far, but then, her father could be nice sometimes too. The Lord had killed the man himself, so he'd earned an explanation. "...Igne- Vaidehi has made a lot of friends here. I'm kind of surprised. We were only ever allowed to talk to each other." In terms of children around their age.

"Really?" She frowned. "Vaidehi made friends pretty much right away, after a few days of being here"

Claudia shrugged. "Like I said. We don't have anyone else back in Lukedonia." So they only had each other in terms of experience dealing with fellow children.

"Are there many children your age?"

"Umm... I know Ser Krasis has a son a bit older than me. Other than that, I wouldn't know." She mostly knew of the children of fellow Clan Leaders, after all.

"Well. Werewolves usually have children in waves, so to say, so they have playmates. So there are usually plenty of children to play with." It was good for their development, after all

She nodded. "I heard Ser Krasis has a second son here. I wouldn't be surprised if Karias comes here too then, to see his brother."

"Krasis does sometimes bring his son along, yes. A polite boy."

She hadn't had the chance to talk to him yet, unfortunately. But she nodded. It'd make sense that he'd already been here.

The woman felt into a comfortable silence. if no one needed to speak, she would not force them to do so.

Vaidehi shot off, going for prey. She wanted to get that boar for dinner. It would be delicious, and Claudia and Mother would love it too!

Xanthe watched her run off. Ah, looks like they would have some boar! Maybe she should ask to come over for dinner like she sometimes did. "Vaidehi is a surprisingly good huntress."

"She is?" Claudia could, and had, hunted before for some of the tribes she'd helped, but it wasn't something she enjoyed doing. Mostly she'd done so to show more painless ways of ending their lives. People needed to eat, but that didn't excuse causing suffering to do so.

"And, unsurprisingly, the best fisher."

"Mnn! The Kravei have always been good with water! Far better than anyone else!"

Xanthe smiled. "We usually do not eat fish because larger animals are easier to hunt and feed more people."

"Easier?" How so? What made them easier to hunt?

"They are easy to track and kill. Or at least, it is easier to get a sufficient quantity. Since we usually do not just hunt for ourselves, but our family, too, and use the meat as currency, too."

She nodded. That made sense. "I'm afraid if I wanted to do trade, I'd have little to offer but my abilities with plants and medicines."

"That, too, is a trading good. Vaidehi often trades her herbs for other things. We are hunters and gatherers, and she even has plants we did not have here previously."

Hmm. "Do you have access to tropical ones then? I could probably set something up to have them grow here despite the climate."

"Tropical?" That word said nothing to her.

"Ah... the regions to the south, where it's warmer year-round."

"Ah. No. It is not warm year-round here. Not at all. I know that in the south, there are warm places. Maduke even told of deserts that are always hot, with little but sand and rock there."

She smiled. "Then I can grow them." Because. "I know of ways to coax plants into growing in different climates than they usually do!"

"If they do not grow in specific climates, they do not do so for a reason. Just as our plants and animals do not belong in the hot south, the animals and plants of the hot south do not belong here."

"Because it's not suitable for them to do so. But you can make small areas that are suitable for them, and they'll grow like that. We have greenhouses set up in the Tradio lands for that reason."

"And what would be the point of that?"

"You have access to those plants. New crops, herbs, and spices. As well as medicinal plants you wouldn't normally have."

"Does the egg wish to reveal other wisdoms to the hen?"

She sighed. If Xanthe was not interested, she could just say as much. There was no need to insult her youth. "Youth doesn't mean unwise. Nor does it mean inexperienced." And she'd been forced to experience many things she'd rather not.

"Knowledge and experience alone do not mean wisdom."

Oh? And she presumed to? The werewolf woman who probably had never left her island and knew nothing of the world outside? "No. Being able to apply the lessons from those does."

"You are a stranger in these lands, and a stranger to our people, child."

She was. She didn't belong here, she knew. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try giving to them, but if they didn't want it, she wouldn't bother.

Again, the woman fell silent, though the atmosphere definitely had cooled off significantly. If Claudia wished to boast her knowledge and unnatural skills, she was welcome to do so elsewhere.

...Would everyone be like this here? See Claudia as something unnatural? The thought made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to leave. But she couldn't do so without at least saying goodbye to Ignes.

"Do you know where nobles come from, in our old tales?"

She shook her head, not interested in speaking.

"The moonmother, feeling lonely, offered a gift to the wolves who travelled with her. To gain true sentience and resemble her in appearance. Those who took her offer became the werewolves. Many of them forgot where they came from and lost all ties to their old nature and became humans. But some of them were unhappy with the way they lived, unable to reconnect with the world around them. So they turned to magic, to gain the power they lost, and power did they gain. But they never managed to return into the sensitive balance that is nature, and the cycle of life, and instead, removed themselves from it altogether, and called themselves nobles."

That was... very inaccurate but did confirm it. Everyone would see Claudia as something that didn't belong, and never would.

"A butterfly flaps its wings and raises a storm a hundred years from now. Even the smallest of our actions have consequences."

...So it was just an excuse to scold her more. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know the potential consequences! You couldn’t just go against nature, much as her father didn’t understand that. You had to work with it and provide for it to convince it to help you out.

Well. If she had nothing to say, then there was no point in continuing. "Let us see whether Vaidehi caught her prey."

Vaidehi was triumphant over her boar. She’d managed a clean kill! She didn’t always get one and had to try harder.

Xanthe looked downright proud. "Well done!" She ruffled her hair and crouched down next to the fresh kill. "You're getting better and better." Claudia smiled at her friend but otherwise didn’t respond.

Vaidehi preened from the attention. “We gotta take it back now.” So that they could dress it and prep it for trading.

"Then let's go. How about we invite Rasmut and Saiph too?" Every once in awhile, they'd actually all get together

“Okay!” That sounded great! Then Ras and Saiph and Luna could all meet her oldest friend!

"Good. Then let's carry the boar back. You'll show how good you got at dressing it, and I'll go and tell Rasmut and Saiph."

“Yeah!” Vaidehi easily hefted the boar up to take home. She got to show off her new skills to Claudia!

They brought the boar back and Maduke didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of having even more people over - but it would just be for an evening and he couldn't bring himself to say no to Vaidehi.

"Claudia look!" The girl pulled out her shiny knife. A gift Madu brought back from the human lands. "I'll show you how to dress a boar!" Claudia nodded. She already had seen some of the humans do it, but it would be interesting to watch Ignes do so.

Maduke presided over her dressing the boar, occasionally giving instructions or corrections when something wasn't done exactly as needed. But overall, she got by well by herself. She was clearly proud of it. "See!" She didn't mind all the blood.

Claudia nodded again, smiling at her friend. It was well done. She was proud of her. Even if Claudia wasn’t really capable of doing more than giving variations of the automatic noble-appropriate facial expressions right now.

* * *

With how many people they would have, Maduke decided to go for roasting over an open fire. It'd be easier. "Are the skewers clean? They're next to the fireplaces." Xanthe had said that if he took care of the meat, she and Rasmut would organise the rest. Worked for him.

Roctis checked them. “Yes, it does look like they are.” He picked them up to bring them. It wouldn’t have mattered if they weren’t clean, of course. He’d have just cleaned them then and there.

"Good. We'll just roast it over the open fire, that will be easier."

“All right then.” He wondered how this would turn out. Maduke usually prepares the foods differently than that.

He cut the meat in chunks, about the size of a child's fist and sprinkled salt and some other of his spices on top before turning to the three large onions. They were cut too. "It's about the oldest way to prepare meat, probably." With the twist of onions and spices.

“Which way is your favourite?” It was an idle curiosity. Maybe Maduke would show him one day.

"... A human friend once served roast duck with some... nutty sauce. That was delicious.“ Though obviously, not something he had managed to recreate.

“Human friend? What region was it?” Maybe he could go find the recipe.

"In the east of the Eurasian continent. I am not usually overly fond of poultry and fowl but that... That was something else."

Roctis nodded. “It sounds interesting. I’ll have to see if I can find it myself sometime.” And learn how to make it. If Maduke found it that pleasant, it was worth a try, both in eating it and in making it.

"Veal and lamb is also quite good." Again not something they usually had here

Because they didn’t have livestock. And he wasn’t sure whether or not they even wanted to keep some. “Something to check out then.”

"Not really. Transitioning to agriculture and keeping livestock is what took humans to another level. The changes in the way we would live might be too large for this change to be accepted."

He chuckled. “Not for you, for me. I know that keeping livestock wouldn’t be particularly accepted here.” Perhaps he should have been clearer. “Your experiences are interesting. I was speaking of going and checking some of the things you mention out for myself.”

"Ah. I see. Yes. humans have... interesting things. It's worth keeping an eye on them."

Roctis nodded his agreement. “If you ever want company for any travels there, I’d be more than happy.” He blushed. “I realise that you probably still see me as little more than a tolerated annoyance, but I do enjoy our time together.” With or without Vaidehi. Though having her around certainly made it even better.

"..." He briefly paused, knife half through the onion. "Lagus mentioned you were interested in the Union."

“I was. I wanted to use it to find Vaidehi.” Since they had more resources than he’d normally have access to otherwise. But. “Oh. I could probably still join it to check out human culture.”

"Yes. As I said, it's an opportunity to see what they are up to. They are looking into acquiring powers similar to ours, but apparently, they took a severe hit a bit over a hundred years ago."

“...Frankenstein?” It was probably his doing. He caused a lot of trouble in the past few decades alone.

"... Hm. Lagus did ask me to research into him and said that he must have some Union background."

“It wouldn’t surprise me. He’s firmly loyal to Ser Raizel now though. So, I don’t anticipate him being a problem for them anymore.”

"The question is... do we want humans getting on a similar level to ours, though?"

“I haven’t interacted with enough humans to make an informed judgement on that.” It was an honest statement.

"Humans are... pretty disgusting. Many of them will do anything to advance above all others, killing each other by the thousands to gain power over others. In the name of gods and ideals when in reality, it's all about power."

That was disgusting, and it showed on Roctis’s face. If anything, it was his duty as a noble to try and put a stop to that.

"Why do nobles and werewolves not wage war on each other? Because we know the hierarchy we live in. There's one Lord, clan leaders or warriors, civilians. Not ten lords with five to fifteen clans each. One nation, one people, one ruler."

Roctis nodded. Yes, that made sense.

"Of course, this philosophy diametrically opposes noble ideology... But then, maybe it's idealism, to believe that with total freedom people will always strive to do good. No. They will strive to do good - for themselves. Which is rarely the greater good. It sometimes felt like Lagus and I were the only people able to see it. Even if we had different answers."

“Lagus deliberately harmed innocents in his pursuit. What he saw, or didn’t see... I don’t think his answers were correct.”

"It's impossible for everyone to be equally strong. Giving everyone equal physical powers will solve nothing."

That... wasn’t what he particularly cared about, but... “Yes, I don’t really see how that would have worked either.”

"Noble idealism, maybe."

"More than that, how would that be accomplished, to begin with? You can't make everyone equally strong. Even among the nobles, there's variation depending on age, training, and clan."

"That's what most of his research was about, from what I've gathered. Changing people, making them more powerful." He'd be a liar if he claimed he wasn't interested in that. "Everything he did with..." What name should he even use? "... Vaidehi was geared at turning her into the perfect accomplice."

Roctis pressed his lips together. His daughter deserved better than that. Better than being used as Lagus's assistant.

"She's very talented in that area too, from what I have gathered."

“Even so, she deserves better.”

"Just better than Lagus, or better than getting to follow up on this talent of hers?"

He blinked. “Better than whatever Lagus was trying to teach her. Whether she does anything with that talent should be up to her.”

Maduke hummed as he started stacking the meat and onions on the skewers he had. Nice, clean metal. "She should get the choice, at least."

“I just hope it doesn’t trigger her memories of him.” If it was something she wanted to study, it was fine. But he worried about the damage Lagus had caused.

"You know I'd never wilfully harm her."

“Of course I do.” He trusted Maduke with her. That wouldn’t stop him from worrying though.

"In any case... now is not the time. However... I assume Lagus had research notes." And if he knew Lagus right, they were probably all ciphered

He nodded. “The Lord confiscated them.” In order to keep that information out of others’ hand, and to ‘have something to do on that hellhole we call a throne’.

"With no means of getting them?"

"Claudia might be able to request them, but otherwise...." Well. It was understandable that the Lord wanted to keep them out of the hands of most.

Maduke nodded slowly. "It'd be interesting to have them. I assume Vaidehi and Claudia would be able to read them."

"I suppose it might be." No. Dangerous. He thought that was a terrible idea.

So, he would have to get on Claudia's good side, then. That should be feasible.

"So how will we know when these are ready?" Maduke had explained some of the foods to him, but Roctis wasn't familiar with boar.

He reached for the sandglass, another handy device he brought home. "When the sand runs out, not earlier.'

Roctis nodded, staring at the sandglass. That was an interesting tool. Keeping time wasn't something nobles were good at, so that was... really interesting.

"It's an hourglass. It always takes about an hour for the sand to run through the narrow passage in the middle. It's very convenient."

"I can understand how it would be." For situations like this where keeping time was actually relevant. Normally, nobles wouldn't need such a thing. But cooking was far more time-sensitive than anything nobles did.

A nod of confirmation. "Of course, we can just eat the meat raw without problems, but I prefer it at least somewhat cooked."

"People have problems with raw meat?"

"Humans do. They can contract diseases from eating raw meat."

Roctis grimaced. That sounded... inconvenient for them. To say the least.

"So... they need to cook their meat thoroughly to eat it safely. They get even more sick when they eat old meat that has been out for long. To us, it just mainly becomes... disgusting, but otherwise harmless."

And it definitely wasn't because they could just void it. "Huh. I'd have thought there'd be something that you wouldn't be immune to." Guess not. And Xanthe said nobles were the freaky ones.

"There are some things." He chuckled. Which he, of course, would not tell.

Roctis responded with a smirk back. "And of course, you won't be telling me that." For obvious reasons.

"No. Although... children and elderly still should stay clear of bad food. Their immune systems are not as strong as that of adults after all."

"It's much the same for our children. They need to be protected to keep them from things that wouldn't harm an adult that they can't process." They didn't have any truly elderly nobles that he knew of though. At least, if there were any, they weren't in his clan.

"Our children are still more robust than human children. Drop them once and there is a good chance they die."

"That... that's possible!?" That was so worrying. Were humans truly so fragile?

"Yes.... but then, a grown human can also die from falling off the stairs."

Truly. Such fragile things. Roctis really couldn't fathom being so weak. He could almost see Lagus's view, were it not for his abhorrent actions.


	26. Overcoming Conflicts

"Good morning, Claudia." Maduke approached the girl. She has been... very off all night. Something had upset her. In the early morning, while Vaidehi was busy with the garden, the Lord approached the girl.

"Yes, Lord?" He was Lord now. She should show him proper respect. Even if she didn't trust him.

"You were very quiet last evening." Unlike her demeanour on the first day, or even the morning.

"I suppose I just wasn't feeling very talkative." It's not like she could just say she'd somehow gotten in an argument with the man's mother. One-sided as it had been.

"You seemed rather upset, in fact."

“...” What was she supposed to say to that? He’d read her that easily? Just because she was upset didn’t mean she would let it get in the way of visiting her best friend though. “I won’t let it cause problems.” She assured the man.

"I have no doubts about that. You're an intelligent young lady, after all. Still... may I ask what happened? It's alright. You can tell me."

She sighed. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? I was just informed that I’m seen as something unnatural here.” Her abilities weren’t seen as natural. Nobles, in general, weren’t seen as natural. And any attempts to explain otherwise were met with derision. More than just a stranger, she was probably unwelcome here.

"Unnatural?"

“My abilities. And my very nature as a noble. Neither of which can be separated from me.”

"They are foreign to us, yes, but nature... Last time I checked, nobles just are. No one made them artificially."

“... Your stories say differently.”

"what do your stories say?"

“Depends on the clan. Each has their own origin stories. I don’t know if they interconnect or not, or if there’s any overlap.” She hadn’t heard the stories of the other clans, after all.

"Where does yours come from, in your stories?"

“... The Lord at the time called our spirits from the trees and flowers, to help keep them and the animals of the world happy and healthy.”

"Do you also have stories on where humans and werewolves come from?"

Did they? Claudia did not know. “If there are, I have not been told them. I can ask around and see if there are or not.” They were probably part of some of the scouting clans’ stories.

He nodded. "Stories are how we explain to ourselves who we are, where we come from, and what we are supposed to do... but also, who the others are."

And the werewolf stories were very negative towards nobles. “That... doesn’t exactly change how unnatural I am seen.” Even if he’s trying to reassure her that they are false.

"The humans have a saying. When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

She sighed. “That would take myself from me. I do not think I can.” If she was hated for simply being herself, how could she even fathom being someone else? She’d slip at some point. Even trying to offer what assistance she could like she’d done with the human tribes was simply met with coldness.

"No one can take who and what you are away from you. Special skills and extraordinary talents are almost always met with jealousy, ignorance and fear."

Skills that were intrinsic to how she acted around others. And they weren’t even particularly special. Most of her clan could do things as she could. “...” She had nothing else to offer. That was all she was, really. The more she thought about it, the more her brow furrowed. Even if he was saying that she’d still have to be someone she wasn’t to make others happy.

"Let me guess. My mother has gone off on natural balance again."

She looked a bit startled. How did he know?

"Oh, I had to hear my share of lectures on all sorts of things and amenities that go against our usual ways."

“...I was just trying to explain how getting something tropical to grow here was normal and natural, even if it didn’t normally. It’s not like you can actually bend nature to your will. You have to ask nicely and provide what it needs. That’s why my father could never do some of the things I can.” Would... would it be okay to demonstrate? She didn’t know.

"You learned to do things Lagus could not?" He actually looked genuinely impressed now

“Umm.” She dug through her satchel... a fruit-bearing one would be best. One suited for the environment so no one could get mad. Strawberries? Strawberries. She took a single seed of it and planted it a bit away, before kneeling and channelling her aura through it. She’d keep it up until it bore fruit.

Maduke crouched down next to her to watch. Huh. How interesting. "Those are strawberries, aren't they?" He remembered loving to look for them in the forest, back in his childhood.

“Yes.” Once it was done, she took a few of the berries and offered them to him.

He accepted the small, red fruits. They... actually just tasted pretty normal, their strong aura load put aside. "That is very convenient."

“Father couldn’t do it because he tried to force them to do what he wanted. They need to want to grow, and you have to make sure they have what they need to.”

"Does it not drain the soil, to make them grow so fast?"

She blinked. “My aura can provide all they need. You just have to manifest it right. But if you do it wrong it will.” She admitted she’d managed to ruin a few garden patches before while learning this.

A nod. "Energy is energy, essentially?"

She smiled. “I would have grown it in my hand, but it’ll be happier here in the ground.”

"I can imagine." That actually made him chuckle. "I used to look for those plants in the forest when I was your age. The sweetest berries you'd find."

“These are some of my favourites too!” Granted, she didn’t need to go looking for them, since she could just grow them, but... “I found some when I was in the wilds and collected the seeds!”

"The humans I sometimes visit have many spices and fruits that probably would wither in the cold here. Especially in the winter."

“So take them inside.” It was what they did, after all. “Just make sure the room they’re in has enough light and it’ll be fine.”

"Like the pots with berries Vaidehi has on the terrace?"

“Yes.” Claudia smiled. “Exactly like that.”

"It's worth looking into."

“Umm. If you know what you’re looking for, I can write up care instructions. Including how much light they need.”

"..." A nod. "I cannot say there is anything specific I am thinking of, at the moment."

“Okay. Just tell me when you know then.” She enjoyed helping people out, and this was one of the few things she was confident in.

"Thank you, Claudia. I appreciate your helpfulness.'

She blushed at that. “It’s just normal to help people when you can.” Wasn’t it? That was how all the other nobles had taught her.

He nodded. "Yes. That's why if you ever need help with something, you can come to me if you want."

Oh. “Okay.” That was... actually really nice. Maybe she’d overreacted when she’d attacked Grui? Just because he hung out with her dad didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t trustworthy. Roctis was.

"Though I assume everyone in Lukedonia already said the same thing."

“Umm. Yeah! Ser Raizel is helping take care of some of the animals now since he was dead set on helping. And Ser Edian is helping out too.”

"Good for them." From what he'd heard, the Noblesse was a very static, passive person most of the time.

She nodded. "He seems more cheerful helping than he did before." At least, as far as the few times Father had introduced her to him had shown her.

"... Most people are more cheerful when they have something meaningful to do. People are not meant to idle. Neither humans nor werewolves nor nobles."

That made a lot of sense. Was that why she enjoyed things so much? "So what's the meaningful thing that you like doing?"

"..." Being Lord and doing lordly things? It felt like that was not it, even if that was the first thing that came to mind. "Spending time with Vaidehi. Especially teaching her things. But I think I enjoy teaching in general." He also had a good time when teaching Lunark.

"I like teaching things too! And spending time with Vaidehi." Even if she wasn't good at calling her that yet. So they had that much in common, at least.

"Well, seems like we have something in common."

"Yup!" That was actually quite soothing. If nothing else, she'd likely always have this common ground with the man.

"How about you go and lend Vaidehi a hand with the garden here?" She seemed to be alright enough now.

"Okay!" She hadn't offered before because she was afraid of offending Ignes, who was doing a brilliant job with it. But if the Lord said it was fine, then it probably was.

"The faster you two are done, the sooner you can go and do something fun," he added. An easy explanation Claudia could offer if questioned.

Claudia ran off to join Vaidehi in the garden, Roctis walking up as she ran off. Huh. He wondered what the two of them were talking about. She seemed perkier now than she had yesterday.

He acknowledged Roctis' presence with a nod. Hm. He could really get used to that new form.

"Good morning, Maduke." Ah. He crouched down, looking at the strawberry patch. "I'm guessing she decided to show you her power then?"

A nod. "She was upset since my mother is... a rather traditionalistic person."

Right. "She did seem to think we nobles are rather... unnatural. For lack of a better word to describe her view." And Claudia even more so when he'd explained her to her. "That explains how quiet she was. She's normally rather talkative, for a noble child." Probably because of spending time with Vaidehi. "You're rather good with children."

"... Children are just people." He gave a shrug. But it felt nice to hear that.

Roctis smiled. "They are, but there are those that don't seem to see that." And Maduke did.

"Children might not just be small, loud adults, but they are perfectly capable of reasoning and thinking."

"Yes." He'd always known that about his daughter. Even if he'd worried about her because of her disability and how she could never remember anything, she'd always been capable of being reasoned with and had her own thoughts and opinions about things.

"Were you planning to do anything with the girls today?"

He shook his head. "It's good to let them spend this time reacquainting themselves with each other." He'd gotten to see Vaidehi far more than Claudia had. "If they do anything that requires supervision, I will, of course, accompany them."

Maduke gave a nod. "She was... Really worried when she heard that Claudia had disappeared."

"They had only each other for far too long. Of course they worry about one another." Vaidehi had other friends now, but Claudia still... "I really do hope that Claudia can manage to make some friends here as well."

"Children are much more accepting than adults."

"I wonder what it is that makes them grow out of that."

"Adults tend to think they figured the world out already. Anything that disproves that is not welcome.”

"Disappointing. We can learn so much." It was what brought about change. Learning from your mistakes and growing.

Another nod. That's why he was Lord. "The future is not built by focusing on the past."

"Yes." The world was ever-changing, and they'd need to follow it to be able to keep up. Wallowing would do no one any good.

"... I haven't decided what I'm doing today."

He hadn't? "I can always accompany you with whatever you decide if you'd like company." But Maduke was a rather private man, so he didn't expect him to take Roctis's offer.

"... " He glanced at Roctis... "Is company what you seek?"

He smiled. "I've never turned down time with you yet, have I?"

"I don't know if playing board games or skinning deer is the kind of company I'm looking for at the moment." If he caught the gist. Well. He was interested in courting, wasn't he?

Oh! Roctis blushed. "I see. I... believe I propositioned you back when I was still a man." If that answered his question.

"I cannot say I'm really interested in men, but..." Now that things looked quite different...

"I'm not exactly a man now, am I?" He'd happily changed for his daughter and the possibility of courting the man in front of him.

He hummed in agreement. It was usually easy and fairly noncommittal among werewolves. What about nobles, though? "I hope you don't consider this offer inappropriate."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm trying to court you, aren't I? Besides, it's not as if it's something we put a great amount of value on." It was fun enough, and it wasn't as if there was really any risk to it.

He pulled closer, one hand against the younger noble's waist. "How about we go somewhere private?"

"Very well." He allowed the closeness. It wasn't something he'd indulged in since Vaidehi's birth, but a bit of fun never went amiss. The girls would be fine on their own.

"Should we grab a bottle of wine?"

He hummed. "It might be nice to have."

"Alright. I know a pretty nice clearing. Remote."

"Outside? We should bring a blanket as well then." Then they wouldn't need to roll around in the dirt.

"Hmmh… alright." Wine and blanket. He picked up a soft, woolly blanket from a cupboard in the bedroom and picked up a bottle of wine from the basement. Ah, he was actually excited. It's been a while since he got around to have company.


	27. About the World

It had been far better than Roctis had expected. But then, he'd never done this as a woman before, so he had no idea what he was expecting to begin with. He simply cuddled up against Maduke after, content to cuddle a bit. Maduke usually wasn't one to stay long when he was done, usually wishing to just be left alone again. But this was... Nice, in lack of better words. There was no need for talking now. The warmth of their bodies was enough. Roctis laid a kiss on Maduke’s cheek. “We should do this again sometime.” It was an interesting experience, to say the least.

Ah, that thought was really nice. He did miss physical intimacy. the one thing he lacked. "I'm not opposed to that."

Roctis once more fell into a comfortable silence. They could stay here until they had to leave. There was no need for anything else. He was even more firm in his conviction. He’d court and marry this man if it was the last thing he did.

It took a while before he decided it was probably time to get going. "Should we head back?" Ah, he didn't quite want to.

“We probably should. We can always head back here another time.” The girls were more important than enjoying each other’s comforts.

A content nod. "Here, or any of the other nice, quiet places. There's plenty of them." And even though he was usually not much one for outdoors... he did not quite feel like getting to it at his home

Roctis stood first, giving a feline stretch before reclothing himself. “We should see what the girls have decided to do for the day.” And then they could further decide on another course of action from there.

"Hmmh. I assume Vaidehi would want to play with her friends."

He smiled widely. He was glad that Vaidehi had so many friends here. If that was the case, he wouldn’t bother them. “That’s fine. It’s just good to know where she’ll be.”

A nod. "There's usually one of the younger warriors supervising the children. Or a parent." Something he as senior warrior and Lord simply could get out of.

Roctis nodded, waiting for Maduke to rise before bundling up the blanket and corking the half-full bottle of wine. Positioning them so he could carry them with one hand, he reached for one of Maduke’s. “I’ll get the blanket cleaned and put back up. Do you want me to try my hand at cooking? It probably won’t be your calibre, but...” He wouldn’t have to cook then.

"..." Oh, he wanted to hold hands? That was... alright, he supposed. For a while. "If you would like."

* * *

Unfortunately, Claudia and Roctis could not stay forever - and they had to leave again. “They’ll be back, right?”, Ignes asked hopefully. They had to visit again sometime. Fa- Mother had multiple times before, but Claudia was a first, and it had been wonderful.

"I'm sure they will." Now it was back to just the two of them.

“Um.” She blushed. “You and Mother are getting along really well lately!” And she seemed very happy about that fact.

"... Yes." Huh. Was it that obvious? Oh no, he didn't like that at all. "But don't worry. You're still the most important person."

“I know!” Her tail wagged happily. “I just. Love you both so much!”

"And we love you too." He was really speaking about 'we' already. Huh.

Vaidehi hugged him as tightly as she could. She was excited at the prospect of getting a family- with a mother! Her mother! - that it could hardly be contained. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's really important to you, isn't it?" His tone softened.

“Umm. Umm. Then I have two of my most important people! Always!”

"Always here?"

“Almost always. You had to leave for business sometimes too.”

He nodded. "I cannot promise anything, though." And besides, Roctis was still a noble...

“I know.” Her tail slowed a bit but did not stop.

"It doesn't change be the love we feel for you, though."

She gave a content hum at that. "Umm. Claudia said my plants are really happy and that I'm doing a good job!" And she'd know. Even if Madu said they didn't have feelings, Claudia would know plants best. Just like Vaidehi knew the waters better than he did.

"I can imagine. They're in great hands." 

She giggled. Of course they were! Vaidehi did her best with them, so of course the plants should respond to that, right?

"You know, I've been thinking about how great it will be when I finally get to show you other places. The world is so much bigger than Lukedonia and our lands."

"Mnn. You've said so." And Claudia had said a bit about her travels as well.

Alright then, if she didn't want to hear more...he set her down. "I need to write a couple of letters."

"Okay." He wasn't going to tell her more? Okay then. "I'll go see if Luna's in her house then." She was usually good to play with when they weren't all scheduled to play together.

"You should go back to your studies." The Latin language was the language of diplomacy in Europe, after all, and a good start into learning more about communicating with humans.

Oh. Study time? "Okay." Less fun, but Maduke would probably tell her she was doing good. And that was always nice. She walked off to go continue her studies.

Letters. Ah, a bothersome task, maintaining relationships with everyone. A polite letter to the noble lord, one to the pope, and many more that needed to be written to assure he'd stay well connected to the world. And then he could go and check Vaidehi's progress

Vaidehi carefully studied the texts given to her, transcribing the words and their meanings. What... what was that word again? She skipped it. She could ask Madu later. One word wouldn't be important here and now.

After he was done with letters, he checked up on his little angel. Ah, still studying! It made him smile. Contently, he leaned against the wall.

Was that... Madu? “Madu. I dunno this word.” She needed help.

He stepped closer and leaned over to see better. "We have a similar word too. It's someone who assents "

“...Assents?” She wasn’t sure she knew that word either.

"To assent is to agree. So. An assentator is...?"

“Um. Someone who agrees?”

"Yes. And why do you think is there a special word for someone like that?"

"Umm." Why would they need a word for someone like that? "Because they're nice?"

"No. An assentator is the opposite of nice." Do not even distinguish nice and good. "That's someone who will always agree with you, no matter what you say. Even if they think you are wrong."

She looked confused. "Why lie and say you agree when you don't?"

"Isn't it nice when people agree with you and say that you are right about things?"

"Umm. Yes?" It was nice, but... there was something she was missing here that she didn't quite get.

"Even if they are not being honest and just want you to like them?"

"I dunno." She'd have to think more about that one. On one hand, they were lying. And on the other, they just wanted to be liked. That one was complicated.

"... And maybe they do not even want to be your friend. Maybe they just want you to do things for them."

"Oh." That made a lot of sense. "They can just ask though." She wasn't opposed to helping people.

"It's true, there are not many werewolves or nobles who do that. But humans do it all the time."

She let out an annoyed hum. How unnecessary! And a bit rude. Why be nice when you didn't want to be nice when the person was perfectly willing to help without that!?

Maduke nodded. Well, lesson taught. "Someone like that will not stop you if you do something wrong, or something that might even be a terrible mistake."

"That's even worse!"

"Yes. They want you to help them, but they would not help you."

Vaidehi frowned. That was... very mean, actually. Very very mean.

He ran a hand over her head. "So beware of who you trust. Those people usually want something from you. Your secrets. Secrets of people who are close to you. Favours they will never return..."

"... Okay." She already knew she could trust the people here. So she'd just trust them.

"Were there other words you did not understand?"

"Umm. This one." She pointed to another word on her sheet.

That one was easier to translate and explain. "Well done. You can take a break "

Yay! Oh. That meant she could ask what she'd wanted to before Madu had to do his job. "Umm. Hey. So Claudia told me some about her travels. Can you tell me about yours?"

"Of course I can. How about we sit somewhere comfortable?"

"Okay!" Claudia's adventures were cool! So Madu's probably were too.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Umm. Claudia only knows about the space between here and Lukedonia. You said there were places outside it?"

"I meant, to sit down." he chuckled.

“Umm. Patio!” She could keep an eye on pests while she listened there.

"Alright." with a smile, he took her there and sat down comfortably, waiting for Vaidehi to join him

She followed happily and crawled into his lap. It was the most comfortable place to sit, after all. “Okay!”

Happily, he placed an arm around her. Having her sit in his lap was... comforting. "If you go east of Lukedonia, you will first hit Europe. If you go south, you will find Africa. if you keep going east, you will enter Asia... and if you keep going east, farther east than Asia... you end up back here."

“You can...end up back here by going in one direction?”

Maduke nodded. "Yes. In fact, you can do that."

Her face went slack with bewilderment. That was... how?!

"Bring me something round."

“Umm...” Round. Weren’t onions round? She knew there was at least one ready in the garden that she hadn’t harvested, so she went and dug that up before bringing it to Maduke. “Here you go!”

"Thank you." He waited for her to take a seat again before pulling his dagger. He placed the point against the middle of the onion. "Now if we star here..." he ran the dagger a few millimetres deep over the surface of the onion, going round ounce until the point of the knife reached the starting point again. ".... we get back where we came from."

“Oh.” So then, where they were was round too? “But it doesn’t look round?”

"If you put a little louse on this onion... would the louse feel like it sits on something round?"

Her brows furrowed. “I don’t know.” She was not a louse and could not know how it felt.

"The world is so big, we cannot see that it is round. But it must be round, or else, how would you get back here if you always kept going east?"

“If it’s that big, then how do you reach here again?” Wouldn’t that take a really long time?

"By going fast, and by taking time."

She nodded, not convinced, but if it was the truth it was the truth and she had to accept it. It would take time to come to terms with that information.

"That's why all my journeys tend to take a bit of time. And the scouts say that to the north and south, there are vast deserts of ice."

“Desert?” What was a desert?

"... You know the sand on the beaches?"

“Yeah!” It felt good on her feet! Not as good as the mud of the swamps, but close enough.

"Well. A desert is when there is nothing but sand. You walk for hours and there is nothing but sand. It's very hot, and there are barely any plants or animals."

“Oh. And there’s two of ice?” Wait. “Are they the same one?”

"... I... am not sure." He frowned. "I just have heard that there are lands of nothing but ice, and where nights last months."

“That sounds... not fun.” How would you even sleep that whole night?!”

"Well. You do not sleep that whole night. Because after that, it's bright for months."

So then you needed to stay awake for months? She didn’t know if she could. She got tired really quick sometimes. Wait. “Hey!” She darted off after some movement in the garden.

Maduke perked up. Huh. what was there?

She brought a squirming rabbit back to the porch. “It was trying to eat my garden! Bad!” She seemed to be trying to scold the animal, annoyed at the assault on her garden.

"Well of course it does. It's trying to get food." And the garden was tasty and easy food.

She pressed her lips together. “There’s plenty outside my garden it should go eat that!”

"There is plenty of greens, yes." Maduke nodded, watching the rabbit squirm desperately. "So. What are you going to do?"

She looked at it, considering. “Should we eat it?” It did try to eat their food. Eating it to get it back was fair.

"We can do that, yes." He gave a nod.

“Okay!” Hmm. “It’s already caught alive... Should we keep it somewhere safe until then?” So it didn’t hurt itself, making the meat worse.

"Like where?"

She frowned. “Dunno.” She thought Madu would know. He knew lots of things.

"I say we kill it now and slow cook it for the evening."

“Okay!” She quickly snapped its neck, ending it quickly and cleanly. “Let’s go get it ready then!”

"How about you go and find a second, in the meantime?"

A second? “All right!” It shouldn’t take long. Where one rabbit was, there was usually another within running distance for her.

Then they would have enough to make it worth it. Rabbits usually were lean, after all. He took the dead rabbit in the kitchen to start dressing it.

Ignes came back shortly with another one, freshly killed. “Got it! It was fast but I was faster.”

Maduke chuckled. "Well done. You know... humans are too slow to catch mice, rats and rabbits by themselves. But in some regions, they found a way to deal with that."

“Huh?” What would that be?

"There is an animal called a cat. Do you remember the mountain lion we encountered a few years ago?"

“The one that had the really tough meat?” It had had to be stewed for a while to get it soft. But it had some interesting flavours.

"Yes. Mountain lions are pretty much big cats. Except cats are much smaller, and softer. And they are good hunters."

“Ah! And they keep the rabbits away then!” Or eat them. Either way, it kept them out of her garden.

"Yes. rabbits and rats and mice." he nodded.

“Good!”

"Then I will try to bring one or two the next time I go to the human world."

“Okay!” Huh. Smaller mountain lions. “Are they cute?”

"Yes. They look pretty soft. But they are not very cuddly."

“No?” So they weren’t friendly then? That was fine, she guessed.

"No. They keep to themselves."

“Like nobles.”

"Hm... you're not wrong about that one."

“So some are probably nice. Like Claudia!”

"Hmmmh. I'll try and look for a nice cat, I guess.”

She hummed. “If it’s too nice, will it keep my garden safe though?” She didn’t want them making friends with the rabbits!

"Yes. because cats are hunters. And rodents are their prey."

“Okay!” She smiled at that, satisfied.


End file.
